Corazones en juego
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Con Sora siempre había sido fuego. Eso era cierto. Se comprendían mejor que nadie, podían ver en el otro sus miedos y alegrías… Entonces, en su horizonte, apareció Mimi. Llegó ella, y trajo consigo dulzura, espontaneidad y el lado rosa de la vida" A veces, cuando hay tres corazones en juego, tienes que tener presentes los riesgos. — Reto de Genee para Proyecto 1-8
1. Parte I: Prólogo

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de este fic. Esta historia nació por y para **Genee**____, por su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Corazones en juego**

**Prólogo**

Nunca habían perdido la costumbre de reunirse de vez en cuando… mucho menos en los casos de _"emergencia"._

Sí, esa reunión improvisada no había sido tan improvisada, en realidad.

Matt la había concertado después de que uno de sus amigos lo llamase a media noche alegando locura —que no era nada anormal— pero que necesitaba a sus amigos, algo sí poco común, porque el susodicho siempre prefería "resolver sus problemas sin ayuda"

A menos que sea estrictamente necesario, por supuesto.

Quizás fuese más abierto cuando los problemas los involucrasen a todos pero él prefería quedarse con sus problemas para sí y en eso se parecía —aunque no quisiese aceptarlo— en su consanguinea a quien criticaba de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Ah, los genes.

Así que el elegido de la amistad tomó muy en serio esa tarea y concertó un encuentro para solucionar —en palabras del máximo involucrado— "_el asunto_". Porque, a sus ojos, no se trataba de un problema.

Claro que Yamato no estaba de acuerdo con Taichi.

Ja, pobre iluso.

No había sido temprano, sino por la tarde. Cuando el sol se hallaba a mitad de camino para caer en el horizonte.

Ellos llegaron temprano a la cita. Nada nuevo, porque Yamato era puntual y había tomado la precaución de ir por Yagami a su casa para que no se ausentase o llegase tarde…

¡La reunión era por él, dios santo!

Entonces, casi sin que lo notasen porque estaban ensimismados en una de sus eternas discusiones, llegaron tres de los demás elegidos.

Iori, Jou y Koushiro. Los cinco se reacomodaron en la mesa, aunque Matt quedó al lado de su mejor amigo otra vez, quejandose, eso si, de su mala suerte.

Se concentraron en temas triviales, sin importancia alguna, mientras esperaban a sus otros amigos y compañeros. Se rieron de anécdotas de antaño y se contaron detalles de su vida actual.

También era agradable ver como transcurría el paso de los años en ellos, porque en si mismos eran grandes indicadores de que los días corrían, pasaban y los abandonaban.

Indicadores de que los minutos, las horas y las semanas transcurrían.

Era algo triste, ¿no? Si lo piensas, no siempre es bueno que el tiempo pase.

Tai pensaba que en el pasado, las cosas eran más sencillas.

O quizás, él lo veía todo más complicado… Lo cual era raro porque no le gustaba darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

No disponían del mismo tiempo que antes, eso era cierto, pero utilizaban las horas disponibles de los días libres de verano —el verano parecía ser siempre el punto de unión que encausaba su vida— para reencontrarse y compartir momentos entre amigos.

Especialmente, aprovechaban la libertad otorgada en las vacaciones y se reunían con Joe, a quien no veían casi nunca porque había terminado la secundaria hacia tiempo y había comenzado ya, el segundo año en los estudios universitarios. El mayor de los elegidos, compañero de Gomamon, iba a dedicarse a ser médico. Y quería ser el mejor en ello así que estaba avocado por completo a esa tarea. El joven Kido estaba más alto que antaño. Llevaba el cabello azul más largo, con una coleta que lo sujetaba y que le rozaba los hombros. Sus gafas de montura metálica casi se le caían de la nariz mientras bebía su café.

Frente a él, Koushiro acomodaba la notebook en la pequeña mesa. Quizás hubiesen pasado los años pero había cosas que no cambiarían nunca. Así como que el pelirrojo tuviese tiempo disponible para navegar en la red mientras se reunía con sus amigos.

Yamato Ishida, a la izquierda de Joe, se mostró exasperado cuando vio que Daisuke Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji llegaban a la cafetería más de veinte minutos después de lo que habían prometido en un principio. Se sorprendieron de ver que el portador de la bondad superaba en altura a su compañero de cabellos castaños.

Ambos se disculparon inmediatamente y Matt pensó, con cierta melancolía, que su _hermanito_ pequeño era quien más tarde llegaría.

— Siempre lo mismo contigo, Daisuke. Tendrás que conseguirte a alguien que te haga llegar puntual a las citas...

Una de las meseras les trajo los pedidos que habían realizado y Joe tuvo que sostener sus gafas cuando se deslizaron por su nariz al ver que era lo que había pedido el muchacho más taciturno de la reunión.

Y, para sorpresa de más de uno, no era Yamato Ishida.

— Alguien sabio me dijo una vez: _come para vivir, no vivas para comer_ — Recitó el antiguo elegido de la sinceridad viendo como Taichi seguía teniendo el mismo voraz apetito que cuando era un niño.

Era algo admirable… O _preocupante_, según la persona que lo viese.

Él, como aspirante a médico sabía que no debería consumir tantos hidratos de carbono a esa hora del día.

Quizás era una de las cosas predestinadas a nunca cambiar.

— ¿Qué? — Se defendió el antiguo portador del valor al ver que sus amigos lo miraban con elocuencia. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en él y la comida que estaba delante, en la mesa. — ¡Estoy en etapa de crecimiento!

— En realidad, el crecimiento se detiene a la edad de… — Pero antes de dar una clase sobre eso, Koushiro se obligó así mismo a callarse y hacer silencio. Él sabía perfectamente a que edad se detenía su crecimiento. Su médico había tenido la delicadeza de comentarle que si no crecía unos centímetros ese año, pues, iba a tener que despedirse de sus deseos de superar su estatura invariable desde hacia dos años.

— Crecimiento abdominal. Y no exactamente por tus músculos y actividad física — Se mofó Ishida pero dejó de sonreír cuando Taichi le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser fulminante. Se veía, sin embargo, que algo preocupaba al muchacho. Matt suspiró, sin comprender porque quería ayudarlo. ¡Ah, sí! Porque ese idiota era su mejor amigo — Ya. Dilo

Taichi levantó las cejas de manera inmediata, antes de terminar de comer la última pieza de bocadillos — ¿Qué cosa?

Yamato ya no sabía que astros habían intervenido para que ese chico fuese su mejor amigo. Quizás algo de brujería también había influido en él. No había más explicación que esa. — Lo que te preocupa, idiota. Todos aquí presentes sabemos que tienes un problema — El rubio miro a Daisuke Motomiya, para comprobar su atención y se encontró satisfecho al ver que había apartado la comida, para escuchar. — Desahógate, que para eso están los amigos.

Durante unos incontables minutos, Yagami contempló los rostros expectantes de quienes lo rodeaban. Parecía que estuviesen viendo una telenovela o una película de la cual no sabían el final.

Taichi suspiró profundamente, antes de devolverle una mirada confundida al rubio — _Sora_... — Ishida se relajó, de nueva cuenta. Los problemas entre su amigo y la pelirroja solían durar menos que ese suspiro. Ese par era inseparable en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin embargo no contaba con que Yagami aún tenía que decir otro nombre — Y _Mimi_.

— ¿Mimi? — Cuestionó Koushiro, con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Otra vez, Sora? — Se quejó Davis, sin poder evitarlo.

Ken le dio un codazo en las costillas, de _manera bondadosa_, a su amigo. Daisuke hizo un gesto de dolor pero no dijo nada más, comprendiendo que su comentario había sido desafortunado.

— ¿Que ha pasado con ellas? — Cuestionó Joe, realmente más perdido que sus amigos.

Vio que algunos rodaban los ojos y otros mostraban una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Él, como una persona medianamente normal que no los veía seguido, no comprendía la situación.

— No lo sé — Replicó el mayor de los Yagami con exasperación. Sí lo supiera, estaría intentando solucionarlo no platicando con ellos al respecto. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado en la situación en la que se encontraba. Perdido, confundido, extrañado. — Están dementes, enloquecieron, se pusieron histéricas... Son unas neuróticas… Yo no entiendo que ha pasado con ellas. Ese es el verdadero problema, amigos.

— Entonces cuéntanos todo lo que ha sucedido y de lo que, al parecer, no nos hemos enterado.

Si bien sabían que rumbo tenía esa plática, era gracioso el ver que Tai estaba frustrado sin comprender nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Yamato cruzó los dedos y sonrió con satisfacción.

Ese era el momento de la venganza después de todas las veces en las que su "mejor" amigo se había burlado de sus problemas con las chicas. No recordaba las veces en las que Tai había sido más una molestia que una ayuda cuando se trataba de sus más fervientes admiradoras.

— Bien… Yo…

— Mimi y Sora están peleando por ti — Determinó una voz, uniéndose a la conversación. Los presentes se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Takeru Takaishi. El elegido de la esperanza se unió a sus amigos y se sentó junto a su hermano, rodeando la mesa de la cafetería. — Perdón por la tardanza. El entrenador quería que terminásemos con la preparación para el torneo de mañana

— Me he enterado que serás el capitán. Muy bien hecho, pequeñín — Felicitó Joe al rubio y le despeinó la cabellera, que extrañamente sin cubrir. Brillaba por su ausencia, su sombrero característico.

Lo cierto es que, con los estudios, apenas y veía a sus antiguos compañeros.

Especialmente a los más chicos. Iori, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken. Por eso le daba nostalgia convivir con ellos y más aun con TK Takaishi. ¡Le daba la sensación de que llegaría luciendo ese sombrero enorme de color verde en cualquier instante!

Takeru protestó a causa de que lo tratasen como un niño de ocho años… ¡Tenía catorce por Dios santo!

Entre su madre, su hermano y Joe no sabía con quien quedarse.

— ¿Que dices? — Inquirió Taichi, haciendo caso omiso de la disculpa y las felicitaciones al recién llegado. Su voz sonó, un tanto, alarmada. Por algún motivo, ante las palabras del rubio había imaginado una pintoresca escena donde juntaba a Sora, a Mimi y también una batalla en el lodo — ¿Por que crees que Mimi y Sora pelean por mí?

Ninguno dijo nada, al principio, aunque Daisuke estuvo tentado a preguntar sí se estaba perdiendo de algo. Los rostros de sus amigos reflejaron un abanico de cosas. Desde diversión hasta ¿lástima? Y todos miraban a Taichi. Fingió que comprendía la situación e imitó —más o menos— el rostro de Matt Ishida, que parecía el más molesto.

— ¿No lo habías notado, entonces? — Inquirió Yamato, condescendiente.

Parecía que estaba hablándole a un niño que le preguntaba sí hacia calor ese día de verano o si el cielo era verde en lugar de azul.

— ¿Notar, qué? — Volvió a preguntar el mayor de los Yagami, confundido. — ¿Por que iban a pelear ellas por… mí?

Incluso Koushiro tuvo que rodar los ojos.

No importaba la edad que tuviese, Tai Yagami siempre iba a ser una persona despistada. De esas que no saben exactamente que día viven hasta que ven la fecha reflejada en un almanaque, o cuando comprenden que llegan demasiado tarde a un sitio por entretenerse con locuras o de esas que no son realmente capaces de distinguir una mentira. Especialmente, sí esa mentira se la dice una mujer.

— ¿No te haces una idea, Tai? — Quiso saber Jou. Ahora comprendía porque se habían juntado. Al principio pensó que se trataba de otra cosa y comprendía porque Matt había comentado que la conversación sería _necesaria_ — Le gustas a Mimi

Lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Él y Mimi eran muy cercanos. Podía poner las manos en el fuego asegurando que, de verdad, Tachikawa estaba interesada en Taichi Yagami.

Yamato creyó que decírselo claramente, era lo mejor que podían hacer. Taichi era un ciego... Increíblemente ciego. Soltó un suspiro profundo, antes de hablar. Llegaba la parte que menos le agradaba de la ecuación. El nombre de su ex novia.

— Y a Sora

Habían terminado hacia tiempo pero había quedado un regusto amargo en su relación cuando comprendió los sentimientos de la pelirroja.

Koushiro enumeró las siguientes participantes de la lista, la cual estaba anotada en su notebook — Y a Noriko, Keiko...

Iori Hida, que hasta entonces se había quedado en respetuoso silencio, soltó un suspiro suave — También a Naomi

— ¿Quién demonios es Naomi? — Quiso saber Taichi, sin comprender porque todos sus amigos sabían algo que él desconocía por completo. Le resultaba, realmente, molesto el ignorar lo que todos sabían.

Cody se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesto a darle alguna respuesta.

— ¿Como haces para tener tanto éxito? — Protestó Daisuke, repentinamente.

— Yo...

— Es encanto natural, Davis. De nacimiento. Déjalo... — Comentó Yamato.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo tengo encanto natural! — Se exaltó y, luego, se mostró confundido — ¿verdad?

Sabiendo que la conversación estaba perdiendo su rumbo, Yagami negó con el rostro — ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? — Se preguntó, frustrado, Taichi.

Contempló atentamente su comida y apartó el plato, sin decir nada.

Ya no tenía apetito.

— Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso... — Murmuró Jou. La mayoría se volvió hacia él, enarcando una ceja y el joven Kido se ruborizó profundamente — ¡El hecho de que me vaya mal con las mujeres no quiere decir que no sepa nada sobre ellas! — Se quejó. Todo su rostro se volvió de un color rojo profundo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

Daisuke y Ken —al ser los más cercanos a su posición— intentaron ver que escondía el mayor de los antiguos elegidos en su bolso.

Para nadie era un secreto que el superior Kido tenía el _encantamiento_ _de extensión indetectable_ dentro de sus mochilas porque podía transportar en ellas más del doble de cosas que soportaban los bolsos normales.

Esa era la teoría más aceptada por Koushiro —fanático acérrimo de los libros de J.K Rowling— y propagada en el sitio donde Kido estudiaba.

Eso, o era discípulo de Mary Poppins.

Daisuke sostenía que eso era aún más posible porque mientras la niñera extraña que volaba con su paraguas decía aquella palabra de extraña entonación y de mágicas cualidades, Joe concluía todo con una frase de igual calibre "ácido desoxirribonucleico" que al menos, te obliga a alejarte de él, temiendo por tu vida.

Apartó la cara de Ken de un manotazo, porque no le dejaba ver y se sintió extrañado cuando vio que Jou dejaba un libro sobre la mesa de la cafetería.

Era un libro de color blanco, con la imagen de llave estampada en su portada, que rezaba: _Secretos femeninos._

— ¿Un libro Jou? — Quiso saber Yamato, parpadeando ante la visión. Tuvo que soltar una carcajada inmediatamente — ¿En serio? ¿Aquí reside toda tú sabiduría sobre las mujeres?

— ¡Es un buen libro! — Protestó Daisuke, al reconocer la portada. Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia él — Quiero decir... No perdemos nada con ver que dice, ¿no?

— Me parece una tontería...

— Y lo dice quién le pide a su hermano que traiga cremas para el pelo desde Francia cada vez que viaja — Comentó Takeru, con cansancio. Le dio un codazo al mayor. Era conocido por todos que Yamato le rendía culto al cabello — ¿Que has aprendido de este libro, Joe?

— No lo he leído...

Matt enarcó una ceja ante las palabras del mayor — ¿Y como sabes que puede ayudar a Taichi, entonces?

— Yo...

— Déjalo — Susurró Koushiro y abrió una página al azar, cerrándola de manera inmediata al leer el título. Abrió los ojos como platos al leer la frase que componía el título. Se incluía "placer" "diosas" "secretos" en una misma oración y la siguiente oración fue aun peor — No debe ser nada interesante

— ¿Izzy? — Inquirió Matt viendo que el rostro del elegido del conocimiento competía con el color de su cabello para ver cual de los dos se encontraba de color rojo.

El rubio se apropió del escrito y revisó el índice incluido dentro de sus páginas antes de darle un codazo a Taichi y enseñarle alguno de los títulos que tenían los capítulos.

Joe sintió que se ruborizaba más y más cuando Yagami e Ishida susurraban cosas y lo señalaban, sin disimulo alguno.

— Me lo dio mi hermano Shin, ¿de acuerdo? — Se defendió de manera inmediata, en un intento de arrebatarle el libro a sus amigos — Para mi cumpleaños. Desde que salió con Jun Motomiya no es el mismo...

— Creí que él y mi hermana habían terminado — Comentó Daisuke, distraídamente. Jun le había comentado algo al respecto... ¿que era?

— Ella no quería, pero tuvo que acatar la orden de restricción — Explicó Kido, estremeciéndose.

— ¿Y como me va a ayudar este libro a resolver mi problema? — Quiso saber Taichi, mientras que Yamato se reía al leer uno de los apartados que incluía el libro — ¡Necesito su ayuda, muchachos!

— ¿Sabías que cuando una mujer dice "no" en realidad quiere decir "sí"? — Cuestionó Matt, con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Eso es... Tonto — Afirmó Takeru

— Es lo que dice el libro — Señaló el mayor y se lo enseñó a su hermano. — Mira… _¿Qué dice una mujer cuando dice…?_ Y entonces te da muchas opciones hipotéticas. Aquí hay una para ti, Tai.

Taichi rodó los ojos cuando su amigo le enseñó la frase que "lo identificaba"

_Eres muy masculino = Necesitas una afeitada y transpiras como…_

Daisuke Motomiya se estiró para arrebatar el libro de las manos de su ídolo.

Con los dedos, buscó la frase que quería encontrar.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Kari sí quiere salir conmigo? — Cuestionó Daisuke con ilusión. La hermana pequeña de Taichi siempre lo rechazaba. Si ese rechazo estaba pensado de acuerdo con lo indicado en ese libro… Entonces… — ¡Hikari quiere salir conmigo!

Ken y Takeru se asomaron por encima de los hombros del joven Motomiya.

Los dos buscaron algo en esa lista de frases que se daba en el último párrafo del escrito.

_¿Qué piensa una mujer cuando dice…?_

— ¿Miyako me odia? — Dudó Ken, desolado, rememorando una conversación con la elegida del amor y la pureza.

_¿Qué piensa una mujer cuando dice… bien, hazlo?_

— Grandioso. Estoy castigado — Refunfuñó Takaishi al ver el resultado y luego se percató de las palabras del chico que había heredado las googles. Lo miró exaltado, como si de repente le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza — ¡Hikari no quiere salir contigo!

— ¡El libro lo dice!

— ¿Y le crees a un libro? Kari no es de ese tipo de chicas que dicen que no y en realidad es sí

— ¿Y tú que sabes? ¡Ella me ama! ¡Es mi oportunidad! ¡SALDRÉ CON HIKARI!

Taichi se pasó una mano por la cara, nervioso, frustrado, y contempló los rostros de sus amigos.

Takeru y Daisuke estaban peleándose por algo relacionado con su hermanita.

Por el bien de ellos, esperaba no enterarse de a que motivo se debía la discusión.

Joe, que estaba sentado junto a Yamato estaba intentado recuperar el libro de la discordia mientras que el rubio leía algunos fragmentos de la narración en voz alta luego de haberle quitado el volumen a Davis.

Ken lucía consternado y Koushiro aún no había recuperado su color natural.

_Que grandes amigos_, pensó el primer elegido del valor, _¿quién necesita a Myotismon con ellos así? _

Se volvió hacia la única persona sensata en esa mesa, Iori Hida.

El pequeño los miraba a todos negando con la cabeza, con reproche. Sí, era el candidato perfecto. El único a quien recurrir…

— ¿Que crees que debo hacer?

El niño de doce años, contempló aturdido el semblante del mayor de los hermanos Yagami. Se ruborizó y notó que nadie en la mesa le prestaba atención.

— Yo... Bueno... ¿Por que no hablas con ellas?

Soltó un suspiro resignado. Al parecer era la única opción… Incluso, pese a que él día anterior habían planeado matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Sus miradas las delataban. — Sí…

— Y Taichi — Prosiguió el heredero del conocimiento y la sinceridad. Se mostró un poco menos severo esa vez, aunque Taichi pensó que su semblante no era propio de un niño de su edad — Tendrás que decirles quien es la elegida.

— ¿Uh?

— Ya sabes, cual de las dos es a la que quieres._ La elegida_.

* * *

_Estúpido Cody._

¿Por qué había terminado haciéndole caso a un niño de once años? ¡Quien lo sabía! Él solamente no había tenido a quien más recurrir y había deseado poder encontrar una solución para lo que estaba sucediendo…

En tiempos desesperados, se requieren medidas desesperadas.

Aunque no estaba desesperado, realmente. Y se preguntaba, entonces, ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos cuando los necesitaba? Pues bien, discutiendo tonterías mientras él caminaba sin rumbo en las calles de Odaiba.

Bien. Eso era mentira. Sí tenía rumbo. O lo había tenido.

De hecho, estaba casi a media calle del edificio donde residía su mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi.

Había ido hasta llegar a la puerta, habia llamado sin saber que esperar pero cuando la señora Toshiko le indicó que su amiga no estaba —burda mentira cuando él sabía que Sora estaba porque había escuchado su voz diciendo: _¡Dile a Tai que no estoy en casa! ¡Sora no vive aquí! — _supo que la pelirroja continuaba molesta con él.

Y luego era él quien no maduraba… ¿_Cierto_?

Sora ya había utilizado esa tonta excusa varias veces. Aunque, en todas esas ocasiones, coincidían en un mismo detalle: estaba (muy) enfadada con él.

El problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo se había originado toda esa situación en la que estaba sumergido.

¿Qué había cambiado para que sus dos amigas estuviesen, de repente, tan… a falta de una palabra mejor, histéricas? Y, para peor, para complicar aun más todo aquello… Ambas… ¿Peleando por él? ¡Que tontería!

O no tanto.

Es decir, si comenzaba a recapitular y a ver algunos detalles que antes le pasaban desaparecibidos, entonces… Quizás…

La dulce y maternal Sora que lo fulminaba con la mirada deliberadamente cuando él llegaba a la preparatoria con Mimi. La sonrisa que se borraba…

O las inquietudes de la castaña cada vez que mencionaba a su mejor amiga. La mirada en sus ojos cuando se cruzaban…

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando atrás aquellos pensamientos. ¿Eran parte de su imaginación?

_Tendrás que decirles quien es la elegida_.

¿Por qué una frase de siete palabras podía resultar tan molesta?

La voz de Iori resonó en sus pensamientos, haciendo eco de sus propias inquietudes.

_Estúpido Cody_, masculló de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía lanzar aquellas frases que lo dejaban reflexionando de esa manera? ¡Tenía doce años! U once. Algo así.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba él hundido en esos triángulos amorosos?

Primero había sido diferente.

Él y Matt no habían peleado ni una vez cuando se trató de Sora…

Aunque, debía aceptarlo, el recuerdo era doloroso. Más por los sentimientos que mantenía atados a él que por los hechos en sí. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez cuando la vio tan nerviosa, tan ruborizada y sin saber que hacer frente al camerino de Yamato en Navidad para entregarle unas galletas?

Si, sí lo pensaba mejor, era cierto que le había guardado un poco de (incoherente e inexplicable) rencor a su mejor amigo durante, ¿qué? Un corto tiempo. En ese entonces, no le importaron mucho sus sentimientos.

Lo importante era que Sora y Yamato —sus mejores amigos— fuesen felices.

Y lo fueron. Durante… dos años.

A los dieciséis años, la relación se disolvió tan suavemente como había iniciado. En Navidad también, cuando cumplían su segundo año como pareja, Matt y Sora terminaron.

Ambos decidieron quedar como amigos pero era obvio que algo había cambiado para ellos.

Tai nunca preguntó mucho al respecto porque tenía suficiente con haber quedado en medio una sola vez…

Le pareció que entonces, sus sentimientos reavivaban como fuego en su interior.

_La elegida_…

Con Sora siempre había sido fuego. Eso era cierto. Se comprendían mejor que nadie, podían ver en el otro sus miedos y alegrías… Y siempre… Siempre pensó que podían formar una pareja perfecta. Lo tenían todo juntos, ¿no? Eran amigos, grandes amigos.

Se comprendían, se escuchaban, se ayudaban…

Muchos decían que se veían bien juntos, muchos pensaban que eran pareja.

Pero Sora cortó aquello de raíz, otra vez.

Él era su mejor amigo. Ese era el puesto que tenía en su corazón y, al parecer, ese puesto era inamovible porque la pelirroja ni una sola vez había considerado la opción de darle una oportunidad…

¿O eso había querido ver él?

No entendía a Sora, quizás no la entendía de verdad.

No llegaba a comprender porque Yamato había dicho "le gustas a Sora" cuando él jamás había podido adivinar esos sentimientos en los ojos escarlata de su mejor amiga…

¿O había sido él quien le había dado ese puesto inamovible a ella? ¿Había temido perderla y por eso no había dejado que nada cambiase entre ellos?

No estaba seguro…

Entonces, en su horizonte, apareció Mimi.

Tachikawa llegó a Odaiba a finales del año anterior con su familia y la firme idea de quedarse a vivir en Japón "_para siempre_"

Llegó ella, y trajo consigo dulzura, espontaneidad y el lado rosa de la vida.

Llegó siendo ella misma, siendo la misma _princesa_ que se había marchado de Japón aunque más grande y decidida. No tan caprichosa…

O quizás, con mejores maneras de lograr lo que quería.

Mimi era aire fresco, color y alegría.

Y por una de esas casualidades que nadie puede comprender —y mucho menos él— Mimi había acabado viviendo en el mismo edificio donde residía la familia Yagami. Por primera vez en muchos años, Taichi tuvo como vecina —cercana— a una de sus compañeras de aventuras.

_Así había comenzado todo_…

Dejó que su frente reposase contra la madera. Leyó el cartel de la izquiera que decía su apellido y cerró los ojos, deseando encontrar algo que le dijese como actuar en momentos así.

— ¿Tai? — Cuestionó una voz, llamándolo, cuando se plantó frente a la puerta de su casa.

Ladeó el rostro aun lado para encontrarse con una mirada dulce y contempló a su dueña con curiosidad.

No veía a la pequeña de sombrero de vaqueros y vestido rosado. Era toda una mujer. Su pelo, de un brillante color miel, le caía hasta por debajo de los hombros, con gracia y soltura, enmarcando su rostro pálido.

Siempre había sido muy bonita pero con los años, había dejado atrás la mayoría de los rasgos infantiles atrás, y podía apreciar cuan hermosa era aquella adolescente.

Salvo en esa mirada, donde algo permanecía intacto.

Reconocía aquella luz soñadora en los ojos de la joven elegida de la pureza.

Mimi era una princesa, vivía en su propio castillo encantado, con todos los caprichos y deseos qué pudiese soñar, resguardada por sus adorados reyes, a la espera de un príncipe azul.

¿De verdad ella lo consideraba a él como la persona para llegar a ese puesto? ¿A él que lo más cercano que había sido de ser un príncipe era… salvar a la doncella una vez cuando eran niños? Y ni siquiera podía saber si eso se consideraba un rescate… Porque ella misma había recapacitado y cambiado de parecer… Entonces… ¿De verdad ella lo veía a él?

¿A él? ¿A Tai?

— Hola, Mimi

La vio morderse el labio, indecisa. Tal vez esperaba otro recibimiento — ¿Podemos hablar?

Que pregunta sencilla y complicada a la vez.

Quiso decirle que tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, que nunca había pensado en que todo iba a complicarse de ese modo, en que no quería lastimarla.

Pero aun seguía sintiendo el regusto amargo del rechazo del día anterior, cuando ambas se volvieron contra él y detonaron aquella situación descontrolada. Porque había sido la noche anterior cuanto todas las ideas se arremolinaron en su mente y arribaron a la conclusión de que necesitaba los consejos de sus amigos…

¡Idiotas, sus amigos! Seguía en la misma extraña situación. Sólo que ahora entendía un poco más.

Porque lo habían dejado al borde de la cornisa en el precipicio.

Suspiró quedamente y negó con el rostro — Otro día, quizás. Mañana.

Tachikawa frunció el ceño, ya que no le gustaban las negativas de ningún tipo. Especialmente cuando se había tragado su orgullo y había ido ella a buscarlo a él, que no tenía ningún derecho de decirle nada. Después de todo, aquella situación en la que estaban sumergidos no era por otra cosa sino por Taichi.

Taichi y esa encantadora pero confusa forma de ser.

— Es importante. Y no pienso irme hasta que me escuches.

Tai volvió los ojos para mirarla y vio la pose digna de la realeza, con el mentón en alto y la postura firme, que tenía su compañera.

A Mimi la acompañaba siempre ese aire de princesa que le sentaba perfectamente.

Pero ella no era la única que podía ser testaruda — Estoy cansado, Mimi. Además, tengo cosas que hacer…

"_cosas que resolver_…"

Como decidir…_ quién es la elegida…_

_Estúpido Cody…_

— Tendrás que hacerte tiempo para mí — Aseveró ella, con firmeza. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa desafiante — Y no te olvides que yo he resistido tu autoridad cuando éramos niños. No me cuesta nada hacerlo ahora, otra vez.

Lanzó un suspiro exasperado y abrió la puerta de su casa, sin decirle nada — Está bien. Pasa…

Se quitó los zapatos de manera inmediata, abandonandolos sin consideración, pero se detuvo al ver que ella no lo seguía. La contempló, atentamente, y tuvo que sonreírse cuando vio que su compañera se quitaba las botas con extrema delicadeza antes de dejarlas aun lado con sumo cuidado.

Era evidente que a ella le encantaban esos detalles.

_Y eran tan diferentes… Aunque tan iguales_.

¿Qué podía ver una princesa en él…?

— ¿Hermano? — La voz adormilada de Kari le sonó en los oídos.

Se giró, apenas, para mirar a su hermana pequeña. Hikari llevaba el cabello suelto, sujeto solo por un par de horquillas color rosas para evitar que algunos mechones color chocolate le cayesen sobre la frente. Aun llevaba no se había cambiado la ropa para dormir.

Había pasado toda la noche en vela porque sus amigas habían tenido una pijamada y, por supuesto, había querido descansar en la tarde.

— Ya llegué, pequeña — Susurró, con una sonrisa.

Kari rodó los ojos, reprimiendo un resoplido a su querido hermano. Era evidente que había llegado. Ella no estaba ciega. Sin embargo, su hermano siempre era así con ella… Como si los años pasasen para él, y ella siguiese siendo su muñequita de cristal.

Taichi podía ser tan tierno… Pero ella era la pequeña y le gustaba molestarlo.

— No me digas pequeña… ¡Ya tengo catorce! — Masculló la castaña de ojos cobrizos y luego, reparó en la presencia de la joven Tachikawa, olvidando sus planes para irritar a Taichi de manera definitiva. Lo haría en la cena. — ¡Hola Mimi!

— ¿Qué tal, Kari?

Por un instante, la castaña se preparó para el saludo acostumbrado de Tachikawa que incluía abrazos y ritos occidentales que ella, Miyako y Sora estaban acostumbradas a seguir de manera fiel.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso.

Parpadeó, aun más extrañada, cuando notó el peso que reinaba en el ambiente. Podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Se golpeó la frente, como si recién recordase algo de suma importancia — Creo que tengo que revisar algunas fotografías para… mí… — Susurró, en voz audible y se giró — Nos vemos, hermano. Mimi…

Taichi tuvo que sonreír al ver que su hermana volvía a encerrarse en su dormitorio, con un sonoro portazo que retumbo en el silencio de la casa.

Por supuesto, sus padres no estaban en el hogar.

Yuuko y Susumu Yagami solían ausentarse durante las jornadas diurnas y regresaban por la noche a la casa familiar.

Su madre, ese día, tenía aquella reunión improvisada que se llevaba a cabo cada tantos días y se veía con la mamá de Sora, la de Koushiro y la Mimi. También veían, de tanto en tanto, a la madre de Yolei pero no era tan amiga suya.

Su padre, en cambio, ese día trabajaría hasta más tarde.

Tai se cruzó de brazos mientras se reclinaba sobre el respaldó del sillón que estaba en la sala. — ¿De que querías hablar, Mimi?

— Voy a ser muy clara, Taichi, porque no estoy segura de si vas a entenderme o si has entendido algo hasta ahora… — Masculló ella — Pero espero que lo hagas.

— ¿Quieres… algo para beber? — Mimi negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Él tenía la garganta seca — ¿Qué quieres decirme?

— Me gustas. — Afirmó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos — Me gustas mucho.

Se detuvo de manera repentina en su lugar, mientras contemplaba la expresión firme que tenía su compañera.

— Siempre supe que sentías algo por Sora, siempre… Yo… — Mimi hizo una pausa. Cerró los ojos y Tai se sorprendió cuando vio que eran vidriosos al volverlo a mirar. Era doloroso ver así a Mimi aunque le sorprendió que ella quería seguir hablando — Puedo ser ingenua pero no soy estúpida. He notado como la mirabas cuando la veías. ¡Lloraste por ella y sé muy bien que jamás lloras por nada a menos de que te sientas acorralado! Fuiste a salvarla, te enfrentaste a una cerca electrificada y… — Tomó un respiro profundo y después soltó el aire que retenía en su interior — Cuando dejaste que ella se fuese con Matt pensé… Que chico tan idiota — Se sonrió, aunque no fue con diversión — Porque pensé que no habías luchado por ella. Me dije, ese no es el Taichi que conozco. Después, lo comprendí. Más tarde, pero lo hice… No te importaron tus sentimientos porque ella era feliz, ¿cierto? Creo que siempre pensé que habías sido un poco cobarde en eso… Hasta que tuve que hacerlo yo…

Quiso decir algo. Lo que fuese. Pero ella continuó con su monologo como sí él no estuviese allí.

— Tu sentías algo por la misma persona que tu mejor amigo, entonces te hiciste aun lado y los dejaste ser felices. Eso es porque eres una persona noble…

— Mimi…

Ella posó sus dedos en los labios de él, para que no continuase hablando — Yo no soy una persona noble, Tai. — Aseveró — Si estoy aquí es porque estoy dispuesta a pelear por ti. Así que dime… ¿Sientes algo por mí?

— ¿Uh?

¿Cómo decirle que, hasta ese momento, no se lo había preguntado?

— ¿Estás confundido?

¿Por qué demonios sonreía?

De manera repentina, porque ella era una persona que se guiaba por sus deseos e impulsos más que por la razón y la lógica, asió con fuerza el cuello de su remera y lo obligó a acercarse a su rostro, para marcar un beso sobre sus labios.

Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y solo un segundo más, dejarse llevar.

Había dejado de razonar por completo, había abandonado todo proceso lógico y estructurado, cuando esos suaves labios tocaron los suyos.

Mimi era aire fresco, prometía libertad y también… alegría.

la falta de oxigeno provocaron que Mimi y él se apartasen levemente —_miserablemente_— y ella lo miró nuevamente a los ojos — ¿Te quedó claro ahora? No te vas a librar fácilmente de esto, Taichi.

— ¿Uh?

A lo lejos, le pareció escuchar unos pasos y otros sonidos familiares.

— Ah, Tai… ¡Tu D-Terminal no me deja des…! — _"cansar…"_

La voz repentina de Kari, además de la repentina pregunta de la princesa con voz de hada y brillantes ojos miel, lo devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad.

Su hermana dejó caer el aparato electrónico en su mano y despidió a Mimi —la elegida de la pureza alego que tenía que ir a cenar con sus padres— mientras él permanecía extrañado por todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Parpadeó, confundido, y negó con la cabeza antes de colocar el D-Terminal delante de sus ojos para leer las palabras que había recibido en forma de correo. Esperaba que fuese uno de sus amigos, dandole un consejo útil, para variar. ¡Por eso prefería resolver las cosas a su manera! Era la menos complicada.

_Querido Tai._

_No me había sentido tan mal desde que me enteré que habían tenido que enfrentar a Diaboromon sin mi ayuda por nuestra pelea. Bromeo._

_Sabes que no me gusta que discutamos... Necesito que hablemos._

_Pd: lamento haber usado a mi madre como escudo, otra vez._

_Con amor, Sora._

Una sonrisa se inició en sus labios al leer el mensaje de su mejor amiga. Recordaba que siempre que discutían, terminaban arreglando las cosas por correo más que cara a cara.

Era una de las cosas que más le molestaban de Sora… No era sincera con él.

Al reparar en ese detalle, la sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro. Sora. Su eterno dilema, eso era la pelirroja.

— Espero que sepas los que harás, hermano — Susurró la voz de Kari y él levantó la mirada para centrarse en los ojos cobrizos de la pequeña Yagami — A veces, cuando hay tres corazones en juego, tienes que tener presentes los riesgos. Uno saldrá lastimado. Quizás todos...

Suspiró y asintió a las sabias palabras de la elegida de la luz — Sí…

— Vas a tener que elegir a una. Pero también, vivir con las consecuencias…

Y con esa sigilosidad que debía ser admirada por un mimo, Hikari se retiró. Taichi soltó un suspiro, se pasó la mano por el rostro y frunció el ceño.

Sabía que su hermana pequeña tenía... mínimamente, razón. El problema era que... ¿Cuál de las dos era la elegida?

_Estúpida Kari._

_Estúpido Cody._

Y más estúpido él, por tener en_ juego esos corazones._

* * *

N/A: Bueno, mientras hacia tranquilamente mi trabajo para este sábado, tuve que cortar para escribir esto, que me venía dando vueltas desde que acepté el reto de Genee.

No sé si es lo que tenías en mente, si se parece o si te ha hecho reír. El humor no es mi fuerte así que si te gustó, lo odiaste (Jacob Black lo dice claramente: el odio es un sentimiento ardiente) o al menos te hizo sonreír, estaré satisfecha con el trabajo. Por supuesto, esto es solamente el prólogo y planeo darle un par de capítulos más, para explicar más lo que se ha visto hasta ahora, aunque no sé conque regularidad... :S

En fin, espero que te haya gustado.


	2. Parte II: La mecánica del amor

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de este fic. Esta historia nació por y para **Genee**____, por su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Corazones en juego**

_Capítulo 1._ **La mecánica del amor**

Mimi Tachikawa se debatió durante un instante frente a la computadora.

Sentía que la pantalla la fulminaba desde su posición, instándola a que la utilizara, llamándola en el silencio como lo hacían los zapatos desde los escaparates en los que los había visto.

Siempre era lo mismo, era algo inevitable que no podía desestimar… Ellos eran insistentes, igual que el ordenador y su curiosidad.

Llevaba encendida desde hacia unos cuantos minutos, unos minutos incontables que le parecían eternos y ahora que su madre se había marchado… En esa habitación estaban ellas dos…

Retándose.

Mimi sabía que iba a terminar de ceder al impulso que la mantenía inmóvil, de pie, frente a la silla.

El asiento frente al escritorio donde reposaba la computadora, era el lugar donde Satoe se había sentado momentos antes.

No podía evitarlo, tenía que revisar la última conversación del correo.

Buscó los nombres y dio clic varias veces, notando la insoportable lentitud del aparato… ¡Y eso que Izzy había ido a repararla el día anterior!

Se debatió al llamar a su amigo al ver que nada funcionaba a una velocidad normal, pero desistió. Él sabía mucho de computadoras, muchísimo y le confiaba el ordenador porque sabía que podría salvarlo…

Pero…

Mimi se levantó, media abatida, media enojada, abandonando la inútil tarea. Ya revisaría todo desde su móvil, que estaba cargándose porque había quedado sin batería.

No le gustaba estar de mal humor ni sentirse abatida, dos cosas que predominaban en el momento que se levantó de su asiento tras recordar aquella pelea que había tenido con cierta pelirroja el día anterior.

…

— _¿Qué es lo que pretendes con Tai, Mimi? — La había increpado Takenouchi cuando se encontraron a la salida del instituto. _

_La menor contempló a su compañera con inquietud mientras explicaba lo ocurrido — Voy a salir con él — Comentó, con extrañeza._

_Desde hacia un tiempo, tenía la sospecha de que Taichi Yagami sentía algo por ella. Y a ella le gustaba él… ¿Cuál sería el problema? _

_Sora parecía ver que había uno. — ¿Por qué?_

— _Sora… Ya te he dicho… — Discutió. Examinó el rostro descompuesto de la tenista — ¿Acaso te molesta?_

_La elegida del amor se apresuró para negarlo — ¡Solo no quiero que lo lastimes como hiciste con todos antes que él!_

_Aquello había herido su orgullo. — ¡Ya sabes que Tai es distinto para mí!_

— _No decías eso antes… Cuando salías con Michael…_

…

Eso le había dolido. Sí, le había dolido porque Sora conocía sus desventuras amorosas. Sabía que Mimi tenía una mala tendencia a elegir a personas que no eran las correctas…

Seguramente, cualquier otra persona habría visto que Michael, verdaderamente, no quería nada serio pero... Mimi no lo había apreciado y cuando él simplemente, pasó de ella, no pudo quedarse tranquila. Había sido ruin con sus sentimientos…

Pero se sentía diferente con Tai. Él era amable, dulce, como chocolate. No esperaba nada de ella cuando le sonreía o le ofrecía algo. Simplemente, era amable y agradable. La hacia reír…

Le hacia olvidar…

Había olvidado porque había necesitado tan urgentemente leer el correo electrónico (y la respuesta) que le había enviado a Yolei el día anterior, relatándole por fin que era lo que le sucedía.

Necesitaba concejos.

Pero... En vista de los que había recibido ese día no le gustaban. No sabía a quien pedirselo...

No podía hablar con sus amigos... Sería bochornoso.

Ese mismo día, más temprano, se había cruzado con el grupo de los chicos.

¿Qué le ocurría a Izzy que estaba más cortante que lo usual? ¡Era su mejor amigo y parecía que la ignoraba! Se habían encontrado esa misma tarde, cuando él y los demás muchachos —con la inusual ausencia de Tai— salían de la cafetería. El nombre del lugar era apropiado y a la vez gracioso: "_El café de la Amistad_"

¡Y entonces Joe, todo rojo y tartamudeando, comenta luego de una estúpida reunión de chicos que ni ella misma sabía!

Y habían tenido un libro blanco entre sus manos… Aun se extrañaba de pensar que era lo que habían respondido cuando había preguntado de qué se trataba.

…

— _¡Esto…! No te metas, es un asunto de hombres — Había increpado Davis adelantándose a todos los demás. Koushiro se había ruborizado, igual que Joe. Matt había sonreído de lado y los demás rieron nerviosos. El único imperturbable era Cody que los miraba con desaprobación. Luego, como si hablase con otra persona, la voz de Motomiya se dulcificó — ¿Me ayudarías a salir con Kari?_

_Mimi Tachikawa se quedó de pie, extrañada. Su bolso casi se le cae al suelo… ¡Su enorme bolso rojo! — ¿Kari quiere salir contigo?_

_Los ojos de Daisuke reflejaban emoción, aunque al mismo tiempo, certeza — ¡SI!_

— _¡NO! — Protestó otra voz que ella conocía muy bien. No tuvo que girarse para ver a TK Takaishi, aunque adivinó por su voz que no estaba nada feliz — Es solo una estupidez más de Daisuke…_

— _¡Lo dices porque Kari me ama y estás celoso! — Davis era la misma imagen del orgullo y Mimi quiso darle un golpe con su bolso, o algo así. Era curioso… No le gustaba especialmente esa actitud de Daisuke... Le decía que merecía ser golpeado._

— _Mimi… ¿No es cierto que si las mujeres dicen que "no" en realidad es "si"?_

_Aquella pregunta fue del todo inesperada — No. Si yo digo "no" es definitivamente "no"_

— _¿Como cuando ves unos zapatos y dices que en realidad no te gustan porque no puedes comprártelos pero se ve que los adoras? — Interrumpió Joe, que conocía de sobra los rituales de su amiga — O como…_

— _¡De acuerdo! El buen Joe tiene razón… Entonces — Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando poner en palabras sus pensamientos — No es tan así… Es como… Para mí es difícil aclarar algo que es clarísimo pero lo intentaré… En realidad "no" siempre significa no pero se parece más a significar un "no sé" que un "si". Quizás ni siquiera eso… ¿Me entiendes?_

_Davis asintió — Eh… Sí._

_Mimi sonrió satisfecha — Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Tai? ¡Se han reunido sin invitarlo, que malos amigos son!_

_Matt tomó la palabra, examinándola con esos ojos azules y profundos — Estaba con nosotros pero se levantó de mal humor y se fue…_

— _Porque ellos no les prestaban atención — Se quejó el más pequeño de todos._

— _¡Vaya! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Kari!_

— _Kari está cansada — Increpó Takeru — No la molestes. Le envié un mensaje y no me contestó debe estar dormida porque…_

— _¡O no quiere atenderte!_

— _Bien — Aquello era extrañísimo. Mimi comenzaba a pensar que ninguno de sus amigos eran normales en ese grupo… ¿Era común no entender nada de esa conversación? — Yo tengo que marcharme… ¡Nos vemos!_

_Pero, en ese momento, el brazo de Matt la había detenido. — Te acompaño. Voy a casa de Tai… — Mintió y los dos se encaminaron hacia otro sitio. Davis y TK seguían discutiendo cuando se alejaron._

…

¿La habría organizado Sora? ¡Si Sora siquiera estaba allí! Tampoco Kari ni Yolei.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose una estúpida ante aquel arrebato.

Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a la muchacha del amor. Sí, demasiada. Sora no era una mala persona, solo tomaba malas decisiones…

¡Pero es que Takenouchi debería habérselo pensado mejor!

Ahora, Mimi comprendía que los humanos podían ser realmente ciegos.

Y era cierto, muy cierto, ese dicho "no hay mayor ciego…" Bueno, ciertamente el resto lo había olvidado pero la idea estaba allí y era lo importante, no un estúpido refrán por todos conocidos…

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora?

No podía quitarse de la mente aquellas palabras.

…

_La castaña contempló al rubio con atención, incapaz de comprender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo._

— _¿Qué querías decirme? Me has dicho que Tai…_

— _Él tiene cosas que resolver. Quería hablar contigo…_

— _¿Qué vas a decirme?_

— _Ya sabes Mimi, no le hagas daño a mi mejor amigo…_

_No le gustaron sus palabras y, por supuesto, sus labios se movieron antes de que su mente procesase realmente lo que estaba a punto de decir._

_¿Quién se creía Yamato?_

— _De eso te encargaste tu con Sora en su momento, ¿verdad?_

_Él se apartó como si quemase y se quedó en silencio. No era muy dado a hablar de sus sentimientos, pero aquello había sido un golpe. Uno muy duro._

— _Tai jamás fue sincero conmigo…_

_Se mordió la lengua, pero falló inútilmente. Un sector de su mente parecía pensar que esa era la charla más profunda que tenía con Ishida en sus años de conocerse…_

— _Quizás pensó que era obvio…_

_Yamato negó con el rostro. Las manos ocultas en sus bolsillos y la mirada en el suelo, mostraba su vergüenza — No, lo que sucede es que es noble… ¿No te preguntas porqué terminé con Sora?_

_Lo miró desconcertada — ¿Tú…?_

— _Ella… — Soltó un suspiro — Ella y yo nunca tuvimos la misma relación que tiene con él. Estuve celoso de eso mucho tiempo… Cuando ella necesitaba a alguien… No venia conmigo. Nunca vino conmigo, pese a que yo estuve allí… A su lado… Debí haberlo visto antes pero… — Soltó un bufido y masculló algo que a Mimi le sonó como "soy un idiota"_

— _¿Matt? _

— _Lo siento, Mimi. Pero… Estoy del lado de Tai… Y probablemente, por ello, de Sora._

…

Se fijó en la pequeña pulsera que colgaba alrededor de su muñeca.

Tai se la había regalado hacia algún tiempo y, a partir de ese momento, sino antes no había podido apartar su mirada del muchacho de ojos color chocolate…

Sí, era cierto.

Comprendía un poco mejor a Matt luego de esa plática. Comprendía que dos amigos habían tenido la mala suerte de poner sus ojos en una misma chica. Que dos buenos y grandes compañeros sufrieron la _desventura_ de posar la mirada en una misma mujer.

Ambos renunciaron a ella.

"_También eres noble_", pensó al imaginar el rostro de Matt esa tarde, cuando platicaron, "_Pero… Yo no lo soy_"

Entonces, de manera repentina, se volvió hacia la puerta y salió de la casa… Porque había llegado la hora de dejarle en claro las cosas al mayor de los Yagami.

¿Quién iba a pensar que aquello había comenzado con algo tan simple como encontrarse luego de una mudanza…?

Sí, así había comenzado todo… Cuando regresó a Japón. Un año atrás.

…

_El trayecto le resultaba, por demás, aburrido mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. _

_Necesitaba cambiar de posición pero no le apetecía, en realidad, hacer un gran esfuerzo. Suspiró profundamente y se reclinó aún más contra la cómoda superficie del asiento. _

_Sus ojos vagaron se perdió en los grises y monótonos edificios que veía al pasar._

_Pocos detalles habían cambiado aunque, verdaderamente, no sabía qué esperaba. ¿Más color? ¿Más vida? ¿Más glamour? Sí, tal vez. _

_Algo que le recordase sus andares en la Gran Manzana, sus aventuras Newyorkinas y el toque inigualable de distinción, otorgado por la infinita cantidad de tiendas, shoppings, comidas rápidas... _

_Todo aquello que conformaba un vistoso pero familiar tapiz. _

_Fijó la mirada, de manera más involuntaria que prevista, en sus padres. _

_O la parte posterior de los asientos, en realidad. Satoe y Keisuke Tachikawa viajaban inmersos en una plática que Mimi encontraba sin sentido._

— _¿Comprar más? Satoe, cariño. Ya tenemos todo lo necesario para instalarnos. Tienes que considerar que..._

— _¡Ni hablar! — Corto ella, sin oír la propuesta de Keisuke y rechazando la oferta aún sin que haya sido formulada. _

_Su madre, con el cabello corto -y naranja porque se había equivocado la tintura- se volvió hacia ella con "esa" expresión, sí, esa que no acepta negativas, antes de preguntar: — ¿No es cierto, cariño? _

_Mimi la conocía muy bien. _

_Quería que apoyase su resolución porque —ambas sabían— Keisuke Tachikawa no podía resistirse a las peticiones de Mimi. _

_A veces, la castaña se sentía como dentro de alguna versión de un extraño videojuego porque sólo tenía qué tocar un botón o hacer un pequeño chasquido con los dedos, para lograr lo qué deseaba. _

_En términos más simples, la palabra "quiero" resultaba ser una orden indirecta para todos aquellos que se le cruzarán en el camino y tuviesen lo que a ella le hiciera falta._

_— Podemos hacerlo mañana... — Murmuró, desganada y conciente de la apatía de su voz. _

_Notó que Palmon se afirmaba a su lado, buscando su rostro para corroborar la expresión de su rostro, para ver que su protegida estuviese bien. — ¿Sabes, Mimi? — Palmon volvió a hablar y a duras penas le devolvió la mirada sin rodar los ojos. Había estado callada todo el viaje, absorta... ¿y recién ahora le apetecía hablar? — _

_Sí no sonríes más, envejecerás pronto. _

_A Mimi le causaba gracia la manera en que su amiga y compañera digital transmitía todo con sus expresiones. Al fin y al cabo, a ojos de la mayoría, sólo era una especie exótica de planta carnívora —o eso ocurría tras la primera impresión— luego, la mayoría se adaptaba.  
_

_Y, como la joven adulta y responsable que era, solo atinó a sacarle la lengua a su compañera digital. _

_Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios tiraban hacia arriba y tuvo que sonreír. _

_Ella, sinceramente, no servía para estar de mal humor mucho tiempo. En general veía todo con una luz positiva pero en esas contadas ocasiones en las que las cosas se teñían de negro, nadie querría hacerla enfadar. _

_Pregúntenselo a Michael. _

_Sintió una pequeña satisfacción en la venganza ejecutada contra su adorado ex novio y ex amigo. Así el rubio aprendería a no jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. _

_Hablaría luego con algunas de sus amigas para confirmar que su todo había ocurrido según lo planeado. _

_Quizás, incluso vería en fotografías su obra de arte porque no a muchas personas se les ocurriría teñirse el pelo de naranja. Ajá, la razón por la que su madre y Michael tenían el pelo del mismo color era porque habían utilizado un mismo color de tintura. Aunque a él le había agregado también violeta en el envase de shampoo._

_Sí bien era posible qué su madre no tuviese problemas en simular que ese era su color natural, a Michael Barton iba a cortarle un poco más disimularlo. _

_Claro que eran fantasía y en un par de semanas todo rastro habría desaparecido de esa inocente jugarreta pero el recuerdo persistiría por siempre. Gracias a sus amigas. _

_¡Ya las extrañaba a todas ellas! _

_Y recordó entonces el motivo de su previo humor sombrío, vivir en Japón. _

_No le molestaba el visitar su país natal. Mentiría sí decía que no tenía buenos recuerdos y también sí dijese que iba a sentirse mal. Lo que le molestaba era la aparente facilidad de sus padres para arrancarla de su mundo, y reubicarla. _

_Como sí ella fuese un simple mueble más. _

_Sonaba tan cruel dicho así, y ella sabía que ellos no eran así. _

_Lo sabía... Pero igual, era como un re-inicio. Y sentía un ligero vértigo, una pequeña pizca de amargura... Además de nervios. No le gustaba sentir nervios, ni estar asustada ni algo por el estilo. No estaba acostumbrada a estarlo y no quería estarlo... Porque..._

— _¿Te sientes mal, tesoro? — Inquirió Satoe preocupada al ver que no le había seguido el juego. _

_La castaña solo pudo pensar en lo qué decían sus amigas cada vez qué veían a su madre "¿Es ella? ¡Son iguales!". _

_Tenía que admitir que le gustaría llegar a la edad de su madre teniendo su apariencia juvenil que le daba cierto encanto. _

_La edad real, la que figura en su partida de nacimiento, no la edad que su madre decía que tenía porque Satoe había iniciado la costumbre de restarse años cada vez que se acercaba el aniversario de su nacimiento. Ese año su madre tenía treinta. No es que no pudiese aparentar menos edad pero sí ella tenía treinta y alguien hacia cálculos con la edad de la hija de la treintañiera notaría el detalle.  
_

— _Sólo estoy cansada — Murmuró. Era una verdad a medias. No era completamente cierto pero tampoco había sido un total engaño. — ¿Falta mucho, papá?  
_

— _Tokio es grande, pequeña.  
_

_Sí, igual que su impaciencia. _

_Se mordió el labio y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje. Habían llegado a Japón hacia poco menos de dos horas y en el trayecto a su nuevo hogar se habían detenido como mínimo unas catorce veces. Entre otros motivos porque su padre había olvidado la dirección, por una avería, para comprar cosas, para almorzar... Y ya no recordaba lo demás. Sólo podía pensar en qué deseaba tomarse un baño relajante e ir a la cama._

_Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. _

_Se movió bruscamente en el asiento y sus ojos enfocaron la mirada borgoña de la autora de sus días._

_— ¿Cariño? — Tardó un instante en asimilar qué el automóvil se había detenido, y qué su madre había abierto la puerta del auto para medio ingresar en el vehículo. Por eso veía su rostro tan cerca y Palmon ya no estaba a su lado — Hemos llegado._

_Se movió como una autómata hacia la puerta y se bajó, sin decir nada. _

_Se sentía más cansada qué antes quizás porque podía percibir el calor de una cama y el abrigo de los lienzos de algodón. Acomodó su bolso color vino y siguió a su madre hacia el edificio. La estructura le resultaba vagamente familiar aunque no llegaba a reconocerlo del todo. _

_Por otra parte, había vivido en Odaiba durante mucho tiempo y conocía todos los sitios -o casi- así qué bien podría haber visitado aquel lugar._

_Se dejó guiar, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos pero siendo conciente de que tenía que seguir la figura de una mujer y una planta ambulante. _

_Estuvieron frente a la puerta en relativo poco tiempo -considerando que era un edificio enorme- y Mimi pensó que aquella entrada no tenía mucha gracia. _

_Una puerta color madera con un pequeño buzón. Sin embargo, su madre se había encargado de colocar una placa donde podía leerse su apellido. _

_Sonrió. _

_Le recordaba viejos tiempos. Muchos años atrás, cuando vivía en Japón solía recibir muchas cartas. Incluso, había recibido bombones._

_Satoe atravesó la entrada y Mimi la siguió en silencio. _

_La sala era con la esperaba. Amplia. Las paredes de color durazno y un pequeño vestíbulo la hicieron sonreír. _

_Esos detalles le recordaban a su casa en Estados Unidos. _

_Le hubiese gustado seguir explorando el nuevo sitio donde iban a vivir. _

_Sin embargo, se apresuró a preguntar sobre un asunto de vital importancia — ¿Cuál será mi cuarto?_

— _Antes de encerrarte en tu dormitorio a preparar tus cosas, tienes que ir a por tu maleta rosa…_

_Mimi enarcó una ceja — Mamá, todas mis maletas son rosas._

— _La única que queda en el auto, señorita. Tu padre no puede con todo. Le dará dolor de espalda si sigue cargando tus cosas… Haz un esfuerzo, he dicho._

_No insistió. _

_No tenía ganas de discutir, pero eso no impidió que se marchase refunfuñando y se encaminase, molesta hacia el vehículo que le pertenecía al autor de sus días. _

_Ensimismada, como estaba, no se dio cuenta que alguien pasaba justo delante de ella cuando avanzaba y solo una oportuna intervención de ese objeto de apariencia masculina impidió que cayese al suelo._

— _¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó inmediatamente, intentando que la irritación no se trasluciera en el matiz de su voz._

— _Deberías ver mejor por donde caminas, "princesa"._

_Abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó ese calificativo, pero aun más cuando reconoció el cariz burlón en la frase y la voz le sonó familiar en los aturdidos oídos._

_Cuando enfocó la mirada y contempló el rostro de Taichi, se ruborizó de manera estúpida e infantil. _

_De niño, ciertamente, la apariencia de Taichi había sido por demás graciosa, con esos enormes googles en su cabello desordenado que desafiaba la gravedad, pero los cambios ocurridos en los últimos años le habían favorecido muchísimo. Se veía más atlético, más atractivo y…_

_No podía creer que estaba pensando eso del niño que había sido su líder en la infancia, cuando todos se perdieron en el digimundo._

— _¿Mimi? — Una voz femenina, amable, dulce, interrumpió la línea de sus pensamientos y la joven Tachikawa, se apartó para mirar a la acompañante de Yagami._

_Era Sora, por supuesto. Sora Takenouchi. Seguramente, ese par ya sería pareja y eso le dio una ligera pizca de envidia… ¡Ojala ella tuviese a alguien como Taichi, que siempre había mostrado cierta debilidad por la pelirroja!_

_Sin embargo, y aunque intentó no hacerlo, se concentró en el aspecto de la antigua elegida del amor._

_Llevaba el traje de tenis, con era pequeña falda blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas. Mimi tenía que admitir que, también, envidiaba un poco esas piernas longitudinales. _

_No obstante, se contentó de manera inmediata, cuando recordó que ella no hacia ningún tipo de ejercicio pero su metabolismo la ayudaba a mantener su figura escultural. _

_Además, comía sano, pero eso no se asemejaba a lo que la pelirroja hacia._

_Ella y Sora habían sido buenas amigas antes de marcharse a Estados Unidos —ser las dos únicas chicas al comienzo de la aventura las había acercado— pero en ese momento, habiéndose mudado nuevamente a Japón, se daba cuenta que conocía muy poco a la "nueva" Sora._

— _Hola — Saludó, apartándose de los brazos de Taichi un poco más. — ¿Qué hacen por aquí?_

…

¡Se había sorprendido al verlos juntos, no podía negarlo!

Salió de su casa rápidamente y avanzó hacia la casa de los Yagami, dos departamentos más alejados. Entonces, en la puerta, vio a Taichi.

— ¿Tai? — Cuestionó, llamándolo, cuando se plantó frente a la puerta de su casa.

Él ladeó el rostro y la contempló con sus ojos, marrones, inusualmente agotados y molestos.

— Hola, Mimi.

* * *

Leyó, nuevamente, las palabras que le había enviado. Las había revisado como una decena de veces antes de mandar el correo pero… Nada.

Se sentía tonta, pero había sido establecido como una especie de código entre los dos.

Así se disculpaban…

_Con amor, Sora._

Sora se mordió el labio cuando envió el mensaje a Taichi. Habían pasado muchos minutos, muchos segundos…

Demasiado tiempo.

¿Por qué no le contestaba? ¿Qué hacia que no le contestaba? ¿Tan furioso estaba con ella?

Comenzaba a entender porque siempre le reprochaba esas ideas de esconderse detrás de su madre.

La verdad, no sabía bien que era lo que habría querido decirle pero le urgía hablar con él.

Sinceramente, ninguno de los dos servía para estar peleados.

Se echaban de menos demasiado y a ella le hacia falta ver a su mejor amigo en esos momentos de angustia.

Desde que se conocieron…

Muchos años atrás, Tai siempre había sido su pilar. Desde mucho antes de que su madre renegaba que ella jugaba al futbol, desde mucho antes de que fuesen al digimundo. Desde mucho antes de la llegada de Mimi… Desde mucho antes que ella saliese con Matt.

Taichi había sido una constante en su vida desde el comienzo. Siempre, cuando todo a su alrededor cambiaba y se torcía, él estaba allí. Estaba él y su sonrisa. Él y sus palabras de animo…

Siempre pensó que eso debía ser imperturbable, que eso no debía cambiar… Nunca, nunca, nunca.

¿Quién hubiese pensado que un año después la pelirroja hubiese lamentado ese encuentro que ahora amenazaba con quebrarlo todo?

…

_Taichi esbozó una sonrisa divertida mirando a Tachikawa, que había chocado con él — Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, ¿no te parece? No soy quien regresa desde otro país luego de años de abandono… — Aseveró, con dramatismo._

_Por un impulso desconocido, Mimi le dio una palmada en el antebrazo — Ya sabía que me echabas de menos — Bromeó_

_Sin entender completamente la sensación que la invadió en ese momento, Sora Takenouchi parpadeó de extrañeza al ver a sus dos amigos juntos._

— _Desde siempre, princesa — Se burló él, y luego, señaló el edificio que estaba a sus espaldas — Por otra parte, yo vivo aquí — Indicó_

— _¿Aquí? ¿De verdad? — Se asombró Tachikawa, confundida y ladeó el rostro para mirar el enorme edifico departamental que estaba detrás de ella — ¡Entonces seremos vecinos! — Declaró, con excesivo entusiasmo, ese tan característico de ella._

_Sora parpadeó, extrañada. Seguía sin comprender esa molestia que la invadía — ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que volverías? Habríamos ido a buscarte al aeropuerto y…_

_Los ojos miel le sonrieron — No sabía que vendría hasta hace una semana. Me tomó por sorpresa… Mis padres…_

_Takenouchi se sintió apenada. Mimi le había dicho esas palabras cuando le reprochó que no les dijo que se marcharía — Ya veo…_

— _¡Pero me ha alegrado verlos a ustedes dos juntos…! ¿Entonces, no van a darme la buena noticia?_

_Sora alzó las cejas y Taichi frunció el ceño. _

_Entre los dos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión absoluta._

— _Bueno… los Teen Age Wolves van a separarse — informó Taichi — Si no te gustaba la música de Yamato, entonces, es una buena noticia._

_Sora le dio un codazo a su mejor amigo — No seas malo, sabes que a Matt no le gusta lo que pasó con su grupo…_

— _Él mismo fue el que insistió en separarse, Sora._

— _Por todo lo de la fama que se les subió a la cabeza a los muchachos, no empieces… — Luego de aclarar los puntos con su mejor amigo, se volvió hacia Tachikawa, que los contemplaba entre expectante e irritada — ¿Qué quieres saber, Mimi? ¡Ah! Koushiro recibió una propuesta para participar en un proyecto para poder adquirir una beca y Jou está más ocupado que nunca este año… Nada nuevo._

_Mimi frunció el ceño — ¿No tienen nada que decirme? — Dudó ella, de manera confusa. En ese tiempo separados… Aun… ¿nada? — ¿Nada, de verdad?_

_Sora intentó pensar en algo que decirle a la joven elegida de la pureza — ¿No sabías que entré a un torneo de tenis?_

_Tachikawa estalló, mostrándose ofendida antes de hacer LA pregunta del millón — ¿No van a decirme que son pareja?_

_Puso sus brazos en jarras, molesta. No le gustaban las mentiras aunque las expresiones de desconcierto, sorpresa y, también, vergüenza le resultaron asombrosas._

_Sus ojos color miel se mostraron aturdidos cuando vio que sus dos compañeros se ruborizaban primero y se volvían morados después. _

_Ella pensó que nunca había visto tamañas variaciones del rojo en la cara de alguien._

— _¿Qué estás diciendo, Mimi? — Rió nerviosamente la pelirroja, hablando más alto de lo normal — ¿Tai y yo? Solamente somos…_

— _Amigos — Susurró él, concluyendo la oración por ella._

_Los contempló con expectación. Primero a uno y luego al otro, hasta que desistió y se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa amplia — Me encanta bromear con ustedes, chicos… — No podía dejar de pensar que los había puesto en evidencia._

_Sora se mostró mucho más aliviada y rió, olvidando aquel momento de incomodidad — ¿Por qué no celebramos que estés de vuelta a aquí y nos juntamos todos?_

_A Mimi le brillaron los ojos con ilusión — ¡Sí! Me encanta la idea de ver de nuevo a todos mis digicompañeros — Se rió y, entonces, notó dos ausencias que habían pasado desapercibidas hasta ese momento — ¿Y Agumon y Biyomon?_

— _Agumon está en el digimundo, Mimi… _

— _Y Biyo está en mi casa. No le gusta ir a mis prácticas de tenis… — Informó desilusionada la pelirroja._

— _Palmon estará muy feliz de reencontrar a sus viejos amigos — Aseveró Tachikawa, con entusiasmo._

— _A nuestros amigos les encantará reunirse de nuevo — Anunció la pelirroja y luego, le lanzó una mirada fugaz al reloj que llevaba consigo — Mientras tanto, debo irme. Esta noche llega mi padre y debo ir a ayudar a mamá con la cena…_

— _Pero Sora… — Taichi inició una protesta — Prometiste que me ayudarías…_

— _Mañana, Taichi. No seas infantil, no es tan urgente además lo del equipo de futbol — Defendió ella, antes de saludar a la muchacha que había llegado de los Estados Unidos con un abrazo — Nos vemos, Mimi. _

— _Ella siempre se la pasa revoloteando por aquí — Indicó el moreno, ganándose un nuevo golpe de parte de la elegida del amor. — La verás seguido…_

— _Entonces yo también lo haré — Declaró la muchacha de ojos miel._

_Escucharon un grito, una mujer llamaba a la recién llegada de New York y la muchacha se golpeó la frente, lamentándose de su distracción. Satoe le pedía a su hija que entrase a la casa de una buena vez._

— _Lo siento chicos, tengo que ir a por mi maleta… _

— _Yo te ayudo — Susurró Taichi, adelantándose hacia su nueva vecina._

— _¿De verdad? — Inquirió la castaña, esbozando una sonrisa. _

— _Claro que sí — Insistió él, aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba. Ese día aprendería que no debía ofrecerse a cargar las maletas de Mimi, nunca más — ¿Dónde está?_

— _En el auto… _

_Ambos se despidieron de la joven Takenouchi y se alejaron._

_Y aunque Sora había dicho que tenía que marcharse, fue ella quien los contempló alejarse en dirección al vehículo de la familia Tachikawa. _

_Por un minuto, una extraña sensación la embargó. Una sensación nada familiar que se acentuó cuando vio que Mimi y Taichi se reían a la distancia._

_Se sintió extraña, como si un vidrio invisible la separase de ese par de chicos… _

_No le gustó aquel sentimiento que la abordó y, por un momento, tuvo una especie de visión en la que corría, apartando a Tai de la joven Tachikawa…_

_Como en esas películas que veía su madre y…_

— _Tonta Sora — Se dijo, repentinamente. _

_Colgó su bolsa de deporte en su brazo izquierdo, antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a su hogar._

…

Tardó en comprender que había sentido celos. Celos de Mimi… De ella y Taichi.

¡Es que él era…! Era…

¿Qué?

Su Tai... Su querido y estúpido Tai.

Por eso, siempre volvía a él. De una u otra manera, terminaba volviendo a él.

Siempre lo habían hecho todo juntos y por eso, cuando le faltaba su amigo sentía que el suelo se movía bruscamente de su eje y no tenía como sostenerse.

No sabía a quien recurrir para hablar de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se sentó en la banca y soltó un suspiro mientras contemplaba todo el parque que estaba a su alrededor.

Tendría que haber adivinado que las cosas terminarían de esa manera pero, hasta ese día, se había resignado a admitir sus sentimientos.

No era agradable, para ella, admitir que se había estado mintiendo así misma durante años… Descubrirlo cuando estaba a punto de perder su más valioso tesoro...

…

— _¿Sabes lo que haces, verdad, Sora? — Había insinuado Mimi en medio de la discusión que había tenido el día anterior — ¿Sabes que lo apartas continuamente, que te alejas y le dices que es tu amigo pero cuando quiere a otra persona, regresas y le reclamas? ¿De verdad sientes derecho de hacer eso?_

— _¡No hables de lo que no sabes!_

— _¿Qué no sé? ¿Por qué nunca, hasta antes de este momento, fuiste capaz de reconocer que él "te gustaba"?_

— _Mimi…_

— _Solamente porque sabes que él ya no tiene los ojos exclusivamente para ti… ¿No es cierto? ¡Te das cuenta de que lo quieres porque ya no te tiene tan en cuenta! Ni siquiera lo dejas en paz…_

…

Le habían dolido esas palabras. Sonaban demasiado a verdad. Mimi no mentiría con algo así… Podía ser caprichosa, mentirosa no.

¿Tai pensaría eso de ella? ¿Pensaría que jugaba con él, que lo engañaba y volvía a hacerle daño?

No podía evitar sentirse miserable ante aquellas palabras.

Sabía que su amistad con Mimi estaba teniendo conflictos desde antes de esa discusión, pero aquella había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

Se había sentido de lo peor tras esa conversación…

…

— ¡_No es cierto_! —_ Exclamó Takenouchi — Yo no soy así…_

— _No, claro que no. La buena y dulce Sora, tan inocente, tan sufrida — Había insistido la elegida de la pureza. Sora sabía que había cometido un error al hablarle a Tachikawa de su ex pareja pero no pudo evitarlo — En cambio la tonta de Mimi es siempre la superficial, la débil, la que vive en un mundo rosa… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo querías cuando todo comenzó?_

— _¡No pensé que ibas en serio, Mimi! ¡Siempre has sabido que a mí… que Tai a mí…¡_

— _¡Pero fui sincera contigo, Sora! ¡Te dije que no me había pasado lo mismo que con Michael! Te dije que Tai…_

_Entonces, aquella voz hizo acto de presencia — ¿Qué yo qué? _

_Bendito momento para aparecer Taichi. Yagami, en ese momento, era la viva imagen de la confusión._

_Mimi le dirigió a Sora una larga mirada y, luego, se volvió. — Nada, Tai. Creo que Takenouchi quiere decirte algo…_

_Y la castaña se fue, dejándolos atrás._

— _¿Le dijiste algo a Mimi, Sora? — la medio regañó el moreno. La pelirroja apartó la mirada de él, conteniendo las lágrimas. Él se acercó — ¿Sora?_

— _¡No me toques! — Exclamó ella — ¡No quiero verte!_

_Y lo dejó solo._

…

Todo se había complicado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en ese instante. Las cosas habían cambiado de manera definitiva entre los tres y…

¿Por qué?

Por un estúpido juego de corazones, sentimientos y decisiones.

Aceleró los pasos, antes de llegar a su destino. Sentía que debía apresurarse o sería demasiado tarde… o iba a perderlo, sin siquiera haber luchado antes de frente por confesarle sus sentimientos…

Porque jamás lo había hecho. Siempre se los había guardado para ella… Dentro de su corazón. Los había apartado del escenario principal y los había abandonado… Pero aunque los había guardado, no habían dejado de crecer…

Y se sentía… tan mal.

Porque Joe había tenido razón cuando se había encontrado con ella y la había hecho ver más cosas de las necesarias…

…

— _¿Puedo sentarme? — Escuchó que alguien preguntaba y levantó la mirada para toparse con los ojos de Joe Kido._

— _¿Qué…?_

— _Te vi pasar por aquí. Los muchachos siguieron su camino, y yo no podía dejarte sola y confundida — Explicó él, con una sonrisa. Comenzó a buscar un pañuelo pero en medio de su desespero, no logró hallar lo que buscaba — No llores…_

— _No estoy llorando…_

— _Entonces, estás a punto de hacerlo…_

_Y sintió que la lágrima descendía por su mejilla, casi por la orden dada por Joe Kido. Luego, la apartó con destreza — Odio sentirme confundida…_

_Él acomodó su bolso y luego, se dejó caer al lado de ella, en la banca._

— _Supongo que es la lógica. La elegida del amor tiene problemas con el amor. El elegido del valor tiene problemas con el valor… el elegido de la amistad tiene problemas con la amistad… Y así._

_Cuando por fin encontró el pañuelo desechable, se lo entregó a su amiga — Gracias…_

— _No hay porque…_

— _¿Por qué todo es tan complicado, Joe?_

_El joven Kido suspiró — A veces, las personas son más complicadas que los problemas en si mismos, Sora._

— _¿Estás diciéndome que yo he complicado todo? — Demandó y cuando los ojos de Joe, negros, la contemplaron. Sora supo la respuesta — No lo digas en voz alta..._

— _Deberías escuchar más a tu corazón y menos lo que dice tu cabeza. _

— _Mi cabeza me dice que soy una idiota pero mi corazón está demasiado asustado como para decir algo — Dictaminó, sin saber el motivo._

_Tal vez era porque siempre podía contar con Joe en momentos así. Él escucharía, con paciencia, con ternura y sin reproches._

_Por eso no le costaba ser sincera con él._

— _Si tu corazón está confundido, ¿es por Mimi, por Tai o por Matt?_

— _Yo…_

— _Porque si es por Matt, creo que debes tener presente que eso lleva demasiado tiempo inconcluso._

— _Quiero a Matt, pero no de la forma que él esperaba… Ni que yo creía. Pensé…_

— _Ese es el problema, ¿ves? Piensas con la mente en vez de pensar con el corazón…_

— _¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, Joe? _

_¡Cómo si el lo supiera! Ojala tuviese conocimientos para salvar a sus tres amigos de ese extraño juego que ni sabía como se había iniciado._

— _Deberías prometerte que serás feliz… Que no te dejarás caer si algo no resulta, Sora…_

_Lo contempló confusa, levemente aturdida — ¿A que te refieres?_

— _A que si Tai decide que quiere a Mimi… No puedes seguir con esa actitud._

— _No quiero que él la elija a ella — Discutió, brincando de su asiento._

— _¿Segura? Eso no es lo que parece…_

…

¡Claro que no quería! ¿Joe estaba del lado de Tachikawa?

Aquella situación era dura. ¡Tan buenas amigas habían sido en el pasado y ahora estaban… peleando por Taichi!

Que vueltas daba el mundo…

Se enfrentó a la puerta del apartamento donde vivía la familia Yagami y esperó a ser recibida.

Había alzado el brazo para dar otro golpe (era el cuarto, quizás el quinto) contra la madera pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver el rostro del moreno.

¿Cuándo había abierto la puerta?

La pelirroja lo contempló atentamente, antes de morderse el labio, como si repentinamente olvidase que iba a hacer. — Tai... Yo... Lamento venir pero... ¿Podemos hablar ahora?

El primer elegido del valor se apartó del umbral y la dejó entrar.

— Te escucho — Susurró él, con desgana — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Quería pedirte que me perdones…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por dejarme solo sin saber que hacer o por ignorarme durante todo el día?

Ese reclamo había sonado casi infantil pero Sora frunció el ceño, abatida. — Lo lamento.

— Mimi vino a verme… — Susurró él — Y hoy, los muchachos… Dime que es toda una locura de ellos, que ustedes no están enfrentándose por mi ni nada parecido…

— Así me sentía yo — Indicó ella, con la voz queda — Cuando Matt me dijo que ustedes dos estaban interesados en mí…

Vio que Tai endurecía la mirada ante el recuerdo — Nunca te dejé en el medio, Sora. Nunca te puse en el lugar que ustedes me pusieron a mí…

— ¡Pero si estaba en medio, Tai! Yo… No… Si hubiera sabido, tal vez…

El líder de los elegidos enarcó una ceja — ¿Tal vez?

Sora levantó la mirada y se mantuvo firme — Estaba confundida, pero pensaba que quería a Matt. Que lo amaba…

El compañero de Agumon se cruzó de brazos — Sí, lo sé.

— Nunca me dijiste nada, Tai…

— ¿En serio piensas que era necesario? Siempre creí que las palabras sobraban entre nosotros Sora…

— Quizás nunca fue así… — A ella le costaba mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Aun más que a él, que tampoco era muy versado en ese arte, aunque claro que tenían diferentes motivos. Por una parte, él prefería _actuar_… y ella…

— Seguramente nos mentíamos el uno al otro durante todo ese tiempo… — Lo escuchó decir, irritado.

Soltó un suspiro, triste — Probablemente

— Entonces, es hora de que empecemos a ser sinceros. ¿No?

Sora se mordió el labio pero asintió. — Sí…

Él la miró fijamente, antes de sujetar sus manos, con delicadeza — ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? — Inquirió, preguntándole por una pequeña bandita que cubría su piel

— Unas flores… Y unas espinas de mamá — Explicó ella, concentrándose innecesariamente en sus manos unidas.

— Sora, eres mi mejor amiga. Prometimos… ¿Amigos por siempre y para siempre jamás, recuerdas?

Se rió, divertida ante aquella memoria y levantó la mirada para contemplar sus ojos.

— Lo siento, Tai.

Él frunció el ceño, confuso — ¿Qué cosa?

— La escena de ayer, la… mi actitud… todo esto… No me gusta que peleemos... Yo... Te he decepcionado, ¿verdad?

El golpe de la puerta a espaldas a Sora resonó en todo el apartamento y un momento después, la elegida del amor estaba abrazando a su mejor amigo, totalmente confundida...

¿Qué?

— Ah, Yuuko... Está puerta tiene muchos problemas, parece que va a romperse...

— Eso es por todas las veces que fue azotada, amor — Indicó su esposa — ¡Sora, cariño! Que alegría verte... ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Taichi pensó que nunca antes, nunca, sus padres habían sido tan inoportunos en llegar a la casa.

Takenouchi brincó de nuevo, cuando fue conciente de que había sido la sorpresa la que la empujó hacia su amigo y se apartó de él, como si le quemara. En realidad, quizás eso era lo que sucedía porque sentía que algo se había encendido dentro de su corazón y que quizás no era lo que esperaba.

— N-No. Yo... ¡Tengo que hacer unos mandados para mí madre! — Improvisó, porque lo único que quería era huir.

Se despidió de los Yagami, casi sin respirar y salió corriendo pero aun antes de que Tai pudiese decir algo, Yuuko lo detuvo

— ¿Mamá...? Tengo que ir a ver a Sora, está anocheciendo y...

— Ella no vive muy lejos de aquí. Y antes de perseguirla, sería mejor que dejases de pensar tanto hijo... Ni a ti ni a tu padre eso se les da muy bien — Bromeó ella y le pellizó una mejilla — Esa chica está enamorada de ti. Y apenas se ha dado cuenta...

Taichi parpadeó, confundido. Contempló a su madre como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra y sintió que la mujer había perdido la salud mental.

Aquello no lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué? Sora... ella... ¿tu crees?

Yuuko Yagami sonrió, contemplando a su primógenito con ternura. — Ay, hijo. — Rió, al ver la expresión del moreno — Así de confusa es la mécanica del amor.

* * *

N/A: ¡Al fin! Al fin pude terminar este segundo capítulo después de tantos días esperando para poder dedicarme a escribir sobre esto. No tardaré tanto en el póximo... Lo que me preocupa es si fue confuso o comprensible. La verdad, así de desordenadas se me ocurrieron las cosas para esta historia. Creo que el humor se quedó en el cap anterior, pero es que no pude evitarlo... xDDD

Genee espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también n-n

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Parte III: Punto de equilibrio

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de este fic. Esta historia nació por y para **Genee**____, por su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Corazones en juego**

_Capitulo 2. _**Punto de equilibrio**

"_Esa chica está enamorada de ti. Y apenas se ha dado cuenta..."_

¿Por qué su madre tenía esa facilidad para dejarlo pensar en esas palabras tan simples durante horas?

Se sentía exactamente igual que con Cody y su discurso acerca de que debía decidir cual era la elegida en eso…

¿Qué pensaban que era? ¿Un reality show para elegir a la más apta para él?

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, incómodo con toda esa situación.

Se sentía como un prisionero, bastante inútil, para ser sincero y un tanto despreciable…

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo con su vida?

En realidad esa cuestión era demasiado profunda en comparación con aquella situación. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la incluía y alejaba.

¿Por qué Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi habían desorganizado todo su mundo? No tenía idea. ¿En que momento las cosas habían salido de su control? Tampoco podía saberlo. ¿Por qué ellas habían comenzado a disputarse su amor? Se sentía como la chica por la que dos hombres reñían para conquistarla.

Faltaba, simplemente, que Mimi desafiara a Sora a un duelo donde "pelearían" por una valiosa prenda del caballero en cuestión… Aunque se verían adorables.

Y eso lo llevaba nuevamente a la cuestión inicial.

No quería elegir entre ellas, porque Hikari tenía razón.

Una de las dos iba a sufrir… Iba a sufrir y por causa suya… Con lo poco que él soportaba las lágrimas.

No estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería.

Por otra parte…

— ¡Tai! —una voz alegre, entusiasta y enérgica lo saludó de manera imprevista.

Un instante después, sintió el peso de Agumon y tuvo que abrir los ojos para enfocar el rostro de su digimon.

Sonrió, porque el dinosaurio digital siempre se mostraba igual de entusiasmado que en ese momento. Era el ser más ajeno a los problemas amorosos que podía conocer… Y era un alivio.

— ¿Qué tal, Agumon? —replicó, antes de posar la mirada en Kari, que estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos en jarras. — ¿Ha pasado algo?

— No, nada grave —aseveró ella — Pero es hora de cenar.

— No tengo apetito…

— ¿QUÉ? —saltó el digimon, con angustia. Tai dio un respingo al instante — ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? —inquirió Agumon, desesperado — ¿No te vas a morir, verdad?

— ¿¡Que estás diciendo!? —preguntó él, aturdido por todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo el ser digital que estaba a su lado — ¡Claro que no estoy enfermo! —soltó un suspiro, resignado. Su compañero seguía contemplándolo con inquietud — No me voy a morir, Agumon. Tranquilízate…

_¿Cómo podía ser tan extremista?_

— No es nada grave, Agumon —interrumpió Kari, sonriendo por todas las estrafalarias ideas que se le habían ocurrido al digimon de su hermano por el simple motivo de que Tai no iba a cenar — Es solo un mal de amores…

— ¿Mal de amores? —repitió, extrañado Su rostro era digno retrato de la confusión — ¿Y eso no te deja comer?

Taichi suspiró, sonriendo.

Agradecía que su compañero estuviese tan desinformado de la situación… Él no necesitaba sentirse peor para ver que hasta ese despistado ser que tenía como compañero, sabía más de sus problemas que él mismo.

— He comido con los chicos en un bar —mintió, para quitar esas ideas absurdas de la mente del dinosaurio que era su compañero digital. Contempló a Kari, con una media sonrisa — Dile eso a mamá, no quiero que sea tan extremista como mi compañero, aquí presente… —señaló, un momento antes de agarrar la cabeza de su amigo y restregar su puño, divertido.

— ¡Déjame, Tai! —se quejó, al instante el digimon.

Kari se rió un poco más, y asintió — Bien, le diré a mamá que no tenga un infarto… Oye, tal vez nos sobre comida para las próximas semanas…

Rió, irónicamente por los comentarios de su consanguínea — Que divertida eres —replicó.

— Hallarás la solución para esto, hermano. Tú siempre encuentras la solución para los problemas… —susurró la jovencita, con una sonrisa.

Le dirigió una última mirada indescifrable, se giró y abandonó el dormitorio. ¿Por que tenía tanta prisa Kari? ¡No quería ni pensarlo!

Taichi se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y, esta vez, Agumon lo contempló con extrañeza, con curiosidad.

El digimon lo examinó con sus grandes ojos por un tiempo que le resultó eterno, como si con ello pudiese adivinar cual era el verdadero problema del mayor de los Yagami.

El antiguo portador del valor, dio un resoplido — ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

— Hoy no eres el mismo de siempre —fue la replica que obtuvo.

— Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que soy el mismo de siempre!

Agumon solo podía recordar unas pocas ocasiones en la que lo había visto así.

Tres, en realidad.

La primera vez fue cuando tuvo la desventura de digievolucionar incorrectamente al nivel ultra porque Tai se sintió culpable de su actitud y perdió el espíritu de lucha. La segunda, cuando Sora fue secuestrada por Datamon. La última vez que recordaba, había sido en la navidad del 2002, cuando coincidieron con la joven elegida del amor en un concierto de Ishida y ella quería regalarle unas galletas.

En todas esas ocasiones, todo se debía a un debate interno de su amigo.

Y había algo en común.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con Sora? —inquirió, sin saber como iniciar la conversación.

Taichi dio un respingo, nuevamente, y se golpeó la cabeza con la litera superior al hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué tiene que suceder algo con Sora? ¡No pasó nada con ella! ¡Nada! —discutió, como acto reflejo, ante la atenta mirada de su compañero. Desvió la mirada repentinamente, tocándose la cabeza — Y no digas tantas tonterías juntas, Agumon.

— Lo lamento —susurró su amigo digital, apenado — Pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte.

Se sintió mucho peor después de esas palabras. Suspiró profundamente.

Era un estúpido.

Con razón Sora lo había apodado de esa manera cuando eran más pequeños…

— Lo siento, Agumon. Soy un idiota… Primero Iori, después Kari, luego Sora… Mimi… Mi mamá y entonces, tú… —balbuceó — Es que no se que tengo que hacer.

— ¿De que estás hablando, Tai? —quiso saber el digimon, con curiosidad.

A decir verdad, no había llegado a comprender ni la mitad de las cosas que su compañero había enumerado.

— Pues, verás… Ayer… ¿Recuerdas que Sora y Mimi estaban discutiendo, y todo lo que te conté? — Agumon asintió, sin comprenderlo del todo — Bien. Descubrí el motivo por el que ellas peleaban.

— ¿Y cual es?

Suspiró, resignado a la verdad — _Yo_.

Tuvo que contarle todo y fue molesto, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras hablaba, sentía menos peso sobre sus hombros.

Le habló de Mimi, le habló de Sora, de su reunión con los chicos, de las visitas de las dos jóvenes… De las palabras de su madre e incluso, las de su hermana.

A decir verdad, siempre era así.

Él no servía para guardarse sus problemas —Matt tenía mucha razón al respecto— pero tampoco era de compartirlos con todo el mundo.

Sus amigos más cercanos, los tres, eran sus principales confidentes.

También lo era Kari, en otra medida, ya que había temas que jamás trataría con su hermanita.

Izzy era el único ser en el universo que ponía en orden sus ideas, por más descabelladas que fuesen. Y, sin embargo, Tai sabía que en problemas sentimentales, el pelirrojo no sabría que decirle.

Con Sora, en el pasado, cuando su relación era menos complicada y más natural, no había secretos. Luego, aunque el vínculo se desestabilizó, la confianza entre ellos no se disolvió del todo. Él sabía que Sora estaría allí, pasase lo que pasase… y él, por supuesto, jamás dejaría de estar para ella. Pero no podían hablar de _ese_ problema.

Con Matt, luego, ocurrió algo similar pero diferente. Él consideraba a Matt como a un miembro más de su familia, como un hermano. Un hermano que había amado a la misma chica involucrada en el problema… Había tenido que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara y reconocerle que Sora era el eje de la cuestión. Matt siempre le parecía tenso cuando se mencionaba a la pelirroja. No iba a contarle todas sus preocupaciones.

No obstante, cuando no podía hablar con Yamato de sus problemas tenía a guardarlos para el único ser que conocía todos sus secretos.

Agumon.

Su compañero de aventuras lo escuchaba, lo aconsejaba (no siempre era bueno seguir sus consejos, pero le hacia sentirse bien el recibirlos), lo ayudaba y le daba ánimos.

Le daba valor.

Muchas veces pensó que Agumon no necesitaba _su valor_ porque en si mismo ya tenía más que suficiente.

Había sido Agumon quien le dio valor cuando pensó que no podía soportar la idea de que Matt y Sora…

Había sido él quien le dio valor para ir a través de la cerca electrificada para ir con su mejor amiga en aquella lejana aventura del digimundo.

— Has madurado mucho, Tai. —dijo el digimon, cuando el joven concluyó su relato.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? —bufó, quejándose — ¿Qué maduré? ¿Es impresión mía o es tu respuesta para todas estas situaciones?

Agumon rió, divertido al ver que su amigo se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto que le recordaba a su niñez, como si con ello negase su afirmación.

— De no ser así, no estarías negándote a ti mismo lo que sientes para no dañar a otras personas…

— ¿Negarme a mí mismo? —dudó él — No estoy negándome nada a mí mismo.

Le molestaba que su compañero pudiese tener una respuesta para sus problemas. Generalmente procuraba que, en sus cuestiones personales, él tuviese la respuesta. No le gustaba estar confundido por esa misma razón.

Él era más amigo de las acciones que de las reflexiones y en ese momento, simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar.

Hasta hacia un par de años, no podía dejar de considerar a Sora como la única y perfecta chica para él.

¡Vamos! Todos sabían que Takenouchi era la única que existía en sus ojos…

Todos, salvo ella, claro. La compañera de Biyomon no sabía de eso, o no quiso saber de eso.

Ninguna de esas cuestiones iba al caso…

El problema actual era que lo estaba considerando demasiado todo.

Ese era el verdadero problema en toda esa ecuación.

¿Cómo salir de ella sin dañar a uno de los tres involucrados?

Si elegía a Mimi, dañaría a Sora. No podía perdonarse dañar a Sora... Su pelirroja, su cómplice, su mejor amiga, su Sora.

Y si elegía a Sora, dañaría a Mimi. Y siempre era desagradable imaginar a alguien tan alegre como ella, sufriendo. La dulce, amable y caprichosa Mimi…

Pero… ¿Y si no elegía a ninguna?

* * *

Se apoyó en la puerta, tocandose los labios antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en la morada.

Mimi sonrió a su madre cuando llegó a su casa y la autora de sus días la recibió con su delantal amarillo. Satoe Tachikawa no cambiaba, en casi nada, con los años.

El tiempo era, sin duda, un gran aliado de su madre. Seguía conservando esa vivacidad y frescura que la misma Mimi había heredado.

Aun llevaba el cabello corto, siempre con algún detalle en el pelo. Una horquilla, un broche, una cinta.

Sus ojos siempre atentos, aunque a la vez distraídos lo contemplaban todo con su propia sabiduría y entendimiento.

Y aquella sonrisa le plasmaba la felicidad en los labios.

Tuvo que devolversela.

Pensó en enviarle un mensaje a Yolei, que se había convertido en su confidente en el último tiempo, contándole que había llegado pero decidió que esperaría un poco más para no sufrir los regaños de su amiga por ser impulsiva.

Caminó hacia el lugar donde la esperaba Keisuke Tachikawa y parpadeó, con extrañeza cuando contempló lo decorada que se encontraba la mesa. No tenía sentido especialmente, la presencia de aquella botella de Champagne en la mesa donde almorzaban y cenaban todos los días.

Curiosa, contempló la sonrisa de su padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

— ¡Me ofrecieron ser socio de la empresa! — Aseveró el hombre, que ya no podía contener su euforia.

Mimi le regaló una sonrisa sincera y lo abrazó con efusividad. Su padre se merecía aquella recompensa por todo el esfuerzo dado, por todo su trabajo. No podía no alegrarse por él. — ¡Felicitaciones!

Cenaron con tranquilidad, demasiado temprano para su gusto, pero entre risas. Mimi no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de sus padres. Se abstuvo de conversar con ellos sobre su agitado día, sus agitados días más bien y sonrió, antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio cuando la cena concluyó, por fin.

Se encerró en su cuarto, escuchando música, apresurandose para sacar toda la ropa que estaba en su guardaropa para luego, volver a acomodarla en su lugar.

Había comprado ropa nueva, pero eso nada tenía qué ver con su arrebato de locura. Era más bien un _pequeño_ gusto personal. Sí, definitivamente el día anterior había sido un día productivo.

Después de la pelea con Sora había llamado a Yolei y juntas habían salido de compras. La joven Inoue lo hizo todo por ayudar a Tachikawa y Mimi se prometió que tendría que regalarle algo para devolver esos detalles que quizás pasaban desapercibidos. Miyako no podía ser tan buena…

Había obtenido sus grandes premios —quizás eran premios consuelo pero eran premios al fin y al cabo— como esa hermosa campera negra brillante de múltiples cierres que reposaba dignamente entre las demás prendas guardadas su closet.

Lo colocó todo dentro del armario —que parecía que iba a estallar— y, finalmente, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Tenía ya su pijama puesto y escuchaba a Palmon —¿Cuándo había llegado su compañera?— decirle algo, aunque resultaba demasiado lejano como para ver de qué se trataba.

Escuchó un sonido, repentino, y ladeó el rostro.

— Mimi, hija, es Hikari. Ha venido a verte… — Anunció su madre, desde el umbral de la puerta.

Alerta, la joven elegida de la pureza en sus aventuras, le lanzó una mirada fugaz al espejo.

Sonrió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la imagen reflejada y decidió que no tenía caso arreglarse más para recibir a Kari. Estaba en pijama pero de todas formas se veía bien.

Su pelo, de un brillante color caoba, recién estrenado, le caía hasta por debajo de los hombros, con gracia y soltura, enmarcando su rostro pálido.

Solía llevarlo suelto, era preferible para ella, aunque no negaba que por momentos, cuando algunos mechones caían directo hacia su cara, le gustaría tener algunas horquillas para sujetarlo.

Se arrepintió de haber dejado la tarea a medias y se mordió el labio mientras intentaba acomodar la ropa desorganizada que había separado de su armario. Para olvidar las confuciones de su mente, la joven comenzaba a ordenar y acomodar sus cosas.

Ya bastantes cosas tenía en las que pensar como para seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Ya estaba decidida…

Iba a luchar por lo que quería.

Ella era así.

No podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo porque era parte de su carácter, de su naturaleza.

Si bien la historia con Taichi había nacido en ese choque que habían tenido un año atrás, no era por eso que sentía que tenía derecho a intentarlo.

Él era el caballero del cuento, el héroe con su armadura brillante, dispuesto a salvar a la princesa. La hacia reír, la mantenía protegida y al resguardo… La ayudaba, la escuchaba…

¿Por qué no podía quererla también?

Se preparó mentalmente para la conversación que iba a tener.

— ¿Mimi, puedo pasar?

— Si, claro —replicó, con naturalidad, apartando con sus brazos toda la ropa que ocupaba innecesario espacio sobre el edredón rosado de su cama — Siéntate… Lamento el desorden…

— Estoy acostumbrada —rió la hermana pequeña de Taichi, pensando en la habitación de su consanguíneo — He venido porque necesito hablar contigo…

Tachikawa hizo un mohín nervioso — Sí, eso pensé…

Kari se mordió el labio, porque, en realidad, no tenía idea de cómo encarar realmente el tema que le inquietaba.

Si, su hermano era el quid de la cuestión y, eso, simplemente, lo hacia difícil. Porque ella no soportaba ver a Taichi —su Taichi, su ídolo, con él que juró en la infancia iba a casarse cuando creciera porque era su héroe hasta que conoció a cierto… rubio— tan confundido, tan ajeno y perdido…

— Mimi…

Pero Tachikawa, que jamás había sido de las personas que ocultan lo que piensan, la interrumpió — ¿Has intentado platicar esto con Sora también?

La joven de ojos cobrizos contempló, aturdida, el semblante de su interlocutora — No, Mimi. No he hablado con Sora… Es… —soltó un suspiro — Es que no me gusta la situación y no quiero que ninguno de los tres sufra… Y mucho menos tú…

Se sintió un tanto ofendida — ¿Insinúas que sabes que voy a sufrir entonces?

— Mimi, eres mi amiga. En todo este tiempo juntas, nos hemos conocido mejor y…

— Kari, aprecio que intentes darme consejos pero no creo que puedas comprenderlo —informó Tachikawa, mientras apartaba la mirada de los ojos luminosos de la menor. Yagami esperó, pacientemente, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente. Mimi se quedó unos instantes, contemplando a la muchacha pero luego, caviló para darle una mejor explicación — A mí me gustaría que alguien me mirase como T.K te mira a ti…

La joven Yagami se ruborizó por completo, sin poder evitarlo.

No comprendía como el tema había llegado a Takeru Takaishi, después de todo.

— Incluso Davis… —comentó Mimi, con aire distraído — Sora y tú han tenido mucha suerte, ¿sabes? Las dos han tenido a dos chicos riñendo por su amor — Tachikawa quiso reír, pero se mostró un tanto molesta — ¿Por qué a todos les molesta que yo quiera eso? A ti, a Matt, a Sora…

— No, Mimi —indicó, con suavidad la castaña — No nos molesta que quieras enamorarte. Nos preocupa que salgas lastimada en esta situación… Mi hermano está enamorado de Sora, Mimi. Ella ha ido a verlo y… no he podido evitar escucharlos… —se ruborizó, nuevamente. Ahora sentía que traicionaba a su hermano — Quiero que Taichi sea feliz, pero no quiero que nadie sufra por ello… Si puedo evitarlo.

— ¿De verdad estás segura de que él elegirá a Sora? —dudó, suavemente la aludida — ¿No piensas que yo he considerado eso?

Hikari parpadeó, extrañada — ¿Qué dices?

— Sé que puedo salir lastimada, Kari. He visto demasiadas novelas de amor para saber que siempre una de las tres partes pierde, o dos… o las tres. Sé que pueden romperme el corazón… Pero… ¿No piensas que también puedo ser la elegida? Tal vez, después de todo, también haya encontrado a mi caballero de los cuentos…

Kari pensó que Mimi ya tenía a alguien que la miraba de esa forma que tanto deseaba.

Sin embargo, la joven Tachikawa parecía ajena a la mirada del pelirrojo que tanto había ayudado a la compañera de aventuras.

No es que quisiera que Mimi o Sora sufriesen pero, lo que le gustaría, es que esa situación no existiese. No tenía que intervenir… No podía decidir nada por su hermano adorado, aunque quisiera.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. Todo quedaba en manos de Taichi.

Decidió que no podía hacer más. Sonrió — ¿Puedo pedirte algo más, Mimi?

Tachikawa le devolvió el gesto, notando el cambio en el tono de voz de la elegida de la luz.

— Claro que sí, Kari.

— ¿Cómo puedo convencer a Davis que no quiero salir con él?

* * *

Sora Takenouchi frunció el ceño cuando la punta del lápiz se rompió al hacer contacto con el papel.

Fijó la mirada en las líneas que había trazado, casi al azar sobre la hoja blanca y comprendió que no estaba delineando más que una figura humana, una silueta femenina que, quizás, podría ser ella.

Cuando dibujaba —algo que había comenzado a hacer cuando regresó del digimundo porque, entonces, quiso mostrarle a su madre algo que excedía su vocabulario y no sería suficiente con palabras— lo hacia en general para abstraerse y olvidarse de las cosas.

Antes jugaba al futbol para hacerlo, y como era más complicado jugar con un balón o practicar tenis en una casa de familia en la noche… Se conformaba con algo menos problemático.

Aunque le hubiese encantado poder hablarle a Tai y pedirle que se reuniesen para practicar con el balón. Quería ver si seguía siendo tan buena…

O tal vez, solo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él…

Suspiró.

Y el pequeño lápiz se rompió.

Sintiéndose frustrada por no ser capaz de acabar aquella simple tarea, dejó su trabajo sobre la mesa con expresión cansina.

No estaba dibujando porque lo deseara.

En realidad, no tenía intenciones reales de dedicarse a esos bocetos y su desgana se traslucía en las líneas, tan suaves, irregulares y curvas que apenas conformaban el contorno.

Quizás solo ella viese una figura humana, quizás no se tratase más que de líneas desorganizadas.

Con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano, habiéndose resignado a que la musa de la inspiración parecía haberse tomado unas inmerecidas vacaciones, la pelirroja comenzó a contemplar lo que había a su alrededor.

Tenía que concentrarse en algo para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la casa de su mejor amigo.

Apenas llegada a su casa después de aquella…

No, no quería pensar en eso.

Había llegado a su casa luego de un día que había comenzado como desastroso y acabó como… ¿qué? Extrañísimo.

Realmente, no tenía otras palabras para describir su día. O, siendo sinceras, su semana.

Todo había ido de mal en peor…

Con Mimi, principalmente.

Desde hacia un par de semanas la tensión que existía entre ella y Tachikawa había aflorado de manera especial y el día anterior, justo cuando se encontraban con unas amigas en la puerta del instituto —antes de que se anunciase que aquel era el último día de clases— había comenzado todo.

O se había desatado.

Había escuchado a Mimi hablar con Yolei, y no pudo contenerse.

Encaró a Mimi, le dijo algo sobre Michael, ella le habló de Matt, discutieron, llegó Taichi, las contempló confundido… Y ella, lo dejó solo…

"_Nunca te dejé en el medio, Sora. Nunca te puse en el lugar que ustedes me pusieron a mí…"_

Seguramente él se sentía decepcionado de ella.

Era tan…

Se mordió el labio al recordar las palabras frenéticas de Mimi en ese momento de furia. Sabía que, usualmente, la joven Tachikawa decía las cosas que llegaban a su mente… Sin pensar en lo que contenían.

Sí, lo sabía…

¡Eran amigas, la conocía!

"_¿Sabes que lo apartas continuamente, que te alejas y le dices que es tu amigo pero cuando quiere a otra persona, regresas y le reclamas? ¿De verdad sientes derecho de hacer eso?"_

Pero eso era peor, porque eso decía que Mimi _en realidad_ pensaba eso de ella.

¿Lo pensaría también _él_?

Era algo que no estaba segura de querer saber… Porque…

¿Qué iba a ocurrir si descubría que Tai se había decepcionado de ella?

Con Taichi Yagami, desde pequeños, se habían entendido muy bien. Casi en el momento en el que se conocieron, podría decir. Aun recordaba la vez que vio en el parque —aquel recuerdo lejano medio perdido entre las memorias infantiles— que se parecía más aun sueño que a una anécdota.

Porque ella había ido allí y él había lanzado el balón cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Entonces, ella le dio una patada para alcanzarle el esférico y…

Bueno, desde ese primer golpe habían sido los mejores amigos.

Ese chico de cabello alborotado, rebelde. Aquel niño con ojos chocolate, traviesos y pícaros.

Y ella siempre había obrado como la voz de la razón en ese niño revoltoso.

"_Sora, eres mi mejor amiga. Prometimos… ¿Amigos por siempre y para siempre jamás, recuerdas?"_

Aquellas palabras sonaron en sus pensamientos, como infundiéndole tranquilidad. Porque quería tener tranquilidad, pero quería no nadar en ese mar de confusiones que era su cabeza en ese instante.

Quería un poco de paz, despejarse, no pensar ni en Tai ni en Mimi… Ni en sus amigos…

Ni…

_"__D__eberías__escuchar más a tu corazón y menos lo que dice tu cabeza."_

Y no había hablado con ninguna de sus compañeras digidestinadas y el único que se había acercado a ella había sido Joe porque, en las palabras textuales del antiguo elegido de la sinceridad, la vio _sola y confundida_.

El buen Joe, siempre tan atento e inteligente.

Solía acertar en sus veredictos, aunque ni él mismo se lo creyese.

Porque así se sentía exactamente, _sola y confundida_. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora?

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, suavemente y dio un respingo, inquieta.

No era raro. Después de estar sumida en sus pensamientos y rodeada de silencio, aquello la hizo dar un salto del susto.

Los ojos rubíes se encontraron con la mirada oscura de la autora de sus días, que le sonreía de manera cariñosa y, al parecer, también divertida.

— Llevas así más de media hora, cielo — Susurró su madre y le acarició un brazo de manera intranquila — ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Algo que quieras decirme…?

Miró la expresión tranquila de Toshiko y pensó en todo lo que les había costado hallar un _punto de equilibrio_ en la relación.

Había sido cuando llegó al digimundo y Biyomon, su querida Biyomon le dio vuelta su propio panorama, la arrancó de su eje y la colocó en la posición de su madre…

Entonces vio que, lo que ella pensaba era rechazo, era preocupación. Y la preocupación la enterneció a tal punto que encendió el que había sido su propio emblema…

Estaba sintiendo eso mismo en ese instante, cuando su madre clavaba la mirada en su rostro, como aguardando algo de ella.

— No quiero hablar de ello, mamá…

Toshiko frunció el ceño, aunque estaba confundida. Le acarició el brazo a su hija y luego, le mostró una sonrisa — Entonces, cambia esa cara preciosa… —bromeó, aunque se notaba la preocupación en sus facciones — Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sora tuvo qué sonreír anticipadamente, sin embargo porque sabia que se trataba de alguien especial — Hola, cielo.

Se giró de manera inmediata al oír la voz de su padre.

— Papá… —sonrió ella, abandonado por completo la tarea.

Dejó el lápiz —o parte de él— sobre las hojas blancas, todas ellas sin dibujos y se levantó de la silla con rapidez, casi haciendo que esta cayese contra el piso.

Haruhiko pensó que lo más destacado en el rostro de su hija eran sus ojos de un precioso color escarlata.

El cabello pelirrojo, brillante y corto, le rozaba apenas la línea de los hombros. Su sonrisa era dulce y amable, pero ya casi no se distinguían rasgos infantiles en el rostro de su pequeña.

Era alta, de piernas largas y figura envidiable. Se sorprendió al tenerla de frente. No debería serle extraño porque ella tenía ya diesi hete años —en septiembre cumplía los dieciocho— y era toda una mujer.

Vestía sencillamente. Una remera sin mangas amarilla con detalles blancos y unos jeans.

La rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo cierta nostalgia al comprobar qué pronto escaparía de su alcance.

Porque sabía qué tarde o temprano su cielo encontraría alguien qué la amase.

Si es que no lo había hallado ya… Tenía que prepararse para dejarla ir.

Aunque Sora, _su cielo_, por siempre, iba a ser su adoración.

Pese a que ella, en realidad, no lo sabía. Siempre habían tenido una relación… tan fuerte y compleja como frágil, porque no había otros modos de definir el vínculo que compartía con su pequeño _cielo._ Al principio, en realidad, no había sido tan así… Pero encontraron una manera de equilibrarlo todo cuando ella regresó del digimundo…

Sí, Sora le había escrito una carta. Todo por una carta y un dibujo adjunto.

Se apartó del abrazo que él mismo había iniciado.

— Déjame verte, cielo. Te ves preciosa... ¿No saldrás con ningún muchacho, verdad?

Sora se ruborizó un poco, negando con el rostro.

Había descubierto que no todo aquello que era femenino era malo y —con el correr de los años— que era lindo que dejasen de preguntarle sí era una chica. Le gustaba sentirse bonita… Así se sentía cuando Matt la miraba… Y así le hubiese encantado sentirse cuando Tai la miraba.

Pero Taichi Yagami la hacia sentir vulnerable, un poco nerviosa y sumamente torpe sino estaban jugando al futbol.

Era como si, cuando jugaba al tenis, y estaba con él… No era Sora.

Y solo cuando tenía el balón y corría, podía sentirse que ambos habían encontrado su equilibrio…

Era extraño…

Y, sin lugar a dudas, algo que no quería pensar.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió, entonces, el autor de sus días.

— No, papá —mintió, esbozando una sonrisa.

Era el momento de hacer lo que siempre así en esos casos.

Encerrar los problemas en una caja, y enviarlos al fondo de su mente para no pensar en ellos. Sabía que ese era el motivo por el que las cosas se complicaban, pero no podía evitar utilizarlo.

Era su arma, su manera de defenderse y no solo contra sus problemas.

También contra sus sentimientos.

* * *

— ¿Tai? —llamó Agumon — ¿No me estabas escuchando, Tai?

— No, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Agumon negó con la cabeza. Se sentía algo molesto. Su amigo prácticamente había ignorado todo su discurso…

Y eso que había tratado de serle útil. Pero no le gustaba para nada verlo así. Tenía que ayudarlo.

— Tu no serás feliz si dejas las cosas a medias, Tai. Además… Sabes que el que puede salir más herido eres tú, ¿verdad?

Lo contempló, aturdido. Agumon había sonado como un adulto, más adulto de lo que nunca había sido

— Sí, lo sé.

— Lo que tienes que hacer es fácil. Deberías encontrar tu punto de equilibrio…

— ¿Mi _qué_? — No entendía porque, en algún momento, le pareció que era sensato escuchar a un ser digital.

— Para que las cosas resulten como deseamos, es bueno que todo tenga un equilibrio… Sin demasiados excesos… Ni escasez. Pero lo perdiste con las chicas… Solo tienes que encontrar el punto exacto para que todo se solucione… —reflexionó — ¿Qué planeas hacer?

_¿Planear?_ No servía para planear. Simplemente se dejaba guiar por sus emociones. Por eso todo era tan contradictorio.

— No quiero perder a Sora —confesó, en medio del silencio — La necesito demasiado como para arriesgarme a perderla, Agumon. ¿Qué ocurre si lo que siento por ella no es lo que creo? ¿Y si mi madre está equivocada y ella no siente nada por mí?

— Entonces, utilizarías a Mimi —masculló Agumon, contemplándolo con seriedad y haciéndolo callar al instante.

— No quiero jugar con Mimi —discutió, sorprendido de ver que su compañero había llegado a esa conclusión — Mimi es una gran amiga mía. No quiero hacerle daño a ella, Agumon. Sabes que Mimi ha hecho que cambie mi perspectiva de ella en todo este tiempo, me encantaría poder corresponderle... O estar seguro de si le correspondo...

Estaba confundido. ¿Era Mimi lo que lo detenía?

— Yo creo que el problema de todo… Es que estás mintiéndote a ti mismo. —aseveró, con seguridad inaudita — Siempre has querido a Sora… ¿Por qué la duda ahora?

La duda. La pregunta de Agumon hizo brotar un sinfin de cuestiones. Todas enlazadas a esa.

— ¿Y si ocurre con nosotros lo que pasó entre ella y Matt? ¿Que tal si Sora descubre que tampoco sentía por mí lo que yo por ella? Sabes que la relación entre ellos cambió desde que terminaron… ¿Y si eso sucede con nosotros? Yo elegí a Sora para ser una de las personas con las que vivir el resto de mi vida… Pero…

_Si la perdía... _

— Debes ser sincero contigo mismo, porque ese es el Tai que yo conozco… Pero no es lo único que tienes que hacer…

Exasperado, contempló el rostro de su amigo — ¿Y que más tengo que hacer?

— Es mejor arrepentirse de las cosas que hacemos que de las que no hacemos… Tienes que arriesgarte —comentó.

— Ojala fuese tan sencillo, Agumon.

— Lo es. Solo tienes que seguir a tu corazón, como siempre…

Soltó un suspiro, y luego, se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Agumon tenía razón. Cody tenía razón. Hikari tenía razón. Su madre tenía razón.

No tenía porque darle más vueltas al asunto, no tenía que hacerlo y no podía permitir que ese juego se prolongase por más tiempo.

Aquella situación lo incomodaba porque cualquier movimiento en falso podría romper el corazón de alguna de las personas que quería pero… solo le bastaba una cosa para saber a quien elegía de verdad…

Porque había a una de ellas que no estaba dispuesto a perder bajo ningún concepto ni punto de vista.

_Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer_.

* * *

N/A: Otra vez me retrasé más de lo esperado —culpen al tiempo, soy inocente en todos los cargos— y en este capítulo no sucede mucho, pero lo creí necesario y aquí está. No estoy segura pero quizás tenga más capítulos de lo que planeé inicialmente, aunque ya veremos... ;D

Genee, nuevamente, espero que te guste este capítulo xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, siguen o comentan esta historia!

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Parte IV: Juego de sentimientos

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de este fic. Esta historia nació por y para_**_Genee_**_, por su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Corazones en juego**

_Capítulo 3. _**Juego de sentimientos**

La casa estaba realmente silenciosa, pensó la joven de cabello castaño cuando se dirigió a la cocina por la mañana del viernes.

No le resultaba extraño porque, después de todo, estaban en verano y, además, sus padres no se hallaban en la casa.

No es como si no fuese usual porque el matrimonio solía salir del hogar con bastante frecuencia y, su madre, especialmente había comenzado a reunirse con viejas amigas en las mañanas para… Hacer algo. Cosas de madres, supuso, riendo ante su propia ocurrencia.

Hikari sonrió, contemplando la silueta de Gatomon, perdida entre los almohadones de uno de los sillones. Su amiga era tranquila por la mañana, solía levantarse con ella pero nunca hacia mucho ruido. No tenía idea de que estaba haciendo su compañera pero no debía ser nada particularmente interesante. Casi, casi, como Miko que estaba recostado sobre otro de los cojines del sofá.

La elegida de la luz decidió que podría salir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta para despejarse… Luego de comer algo, por supuesto.

Preparó su desayuno en silencio, meditando las palabras que Mimi le había dicho la noche anterior.

Con suerte, tenia en sus manos la forma de lograr que Daisuke desista de estar con ella y, a la vez, tratar de ver que era lo que haría con Takeru…

"_Tienes que ser sincera con tus sentimientos", _esas habían sido las palabras de la joven Tachikawa y habían resonado en su mente durante toda la noche, volviéndose sueños y acechando incluso en forma de pesadillas. Soñó con Daisuke y Takeru, condensados en un extraño chico de pelo morado y ojos azules… Una especie de chico que era mitad Motomiya, mitad Takaishi…

Soñó consigo misma a la edad de ocho años cayendo por el vacío y sus ojos vieron que TK se aferraba a su mano.

Soñó con esos ojos azules que la buscaron en el mar de la oscuridad y le devolvieron la esperanza.

Soñó con Daisuke, sonriéndole por el simple hecho de mencionar su nombre… Con un corazón tan cálido como el suyo… ¿Qué hacer para no dañarlo?

Su hermano tenía tanta razón… No sabía decir no.

Tal vez podría pedirle más consejos a Sora… O Miyako, que siempre tenía algo que decirle para animarla. Aunque su querida compañera de la digievolución DNA estaba realmente deprimida porque Ken desde hacia un par de días la ignoraba. Para cualquiera eso no sería alarmante pero Miyako sentía que algo había pasado.

Todos tenían sus problemas. Parecía que mientras la primavera era la estación del amor, el verano era época de revolución.

Curiosamente, era como su hermano…

La misma cantidad de tiempo de que él se comportaba raro…

— ¡Buenos días!

Sonriente, el mayor de los hermanos Yagami saludó a su hermana pequeña al pasar a su lado.

Hikari parpadeó, contemplándolo con mucha curiosidad y una pequeña dosis de extrañeza.

Eso, definitivamente, no se lo esperaba.

Sus ojos cobrizos siguieron atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Taichi cuando lo vio abrir y cerrar el refrigerador, buscando —supuso ella— algo de comer.

No pudo evitar sonreír también.

Había un extraño entusiasmo en el aire y su hermano lucía más alegre de lo que había estado en los últimos días.

— ¿Ocurre algo, hermano? —inquirió, con sincera curiosidad.

Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver sus movimientos pero no su expresión. Seguramente, estaba sonriendo.

— Nada, ¿tendría que pasar algo?

— Estás de buen humor —señaló ella. Su voz era dulce y amable, pero aun así, intentaba resaltar un detalle obvio. — Jamás te levantas de tan buen humor —le lanzó una mirada al reloj, antes de añadir: — Ni tan temprano

Taichi se volvió hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— He resuelto un problema muy importante

Hikari Yagami esbozó una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

Su hermano, a decir verdad, no servía para estar deprimido.

No era de esas personas que se dejaban abatir —aunque cuando eso sucedía, el golpe era más bien grande— y siempre había algo que lo ayudaba a levantarse. En ocasiones, ese algo era un puño de Matt que se estrellaba contra su cara.

O, en contadas veces, las palabras de Agumon.

Se alegró de haber traído al digimon el día anterior, más temprano que de costumbre. Agumon parecía ser la clave de la actitud de su hermano.

— Bien —dijo, sincera — ¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer?

La sonrisa en los labios de Taichi le hizo enarcar una ceja y se quedó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

* * *

Había llamado a Koushiro cuando su computadora había estallado.

¿Las computadoras pueden hacer eso?

Sora no podría asegurarlo fehacientemente pero eso era lo que había sucedido. Por suerte, tenía a Biyomon de testigo porque, de otra manera, no podría culpar a nadie por no creerle. Tal vez su madre —que no era demasiado amiga de la tecnología— había hecho algo y no se lo había comentado.

Tendría que hablar con ella.

Ladeó el rostro, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, para ver el reloj.

Su amigo había insistido en revisarlo en la mañana, porque por la tarde, iba a estar muy ocupado.

Sora, entonces, había sonreído —pese a que él no podía verla porque hablaban por teléfono— y había dicho que no había problema.

— Buenos días —saludó al abrir la puerta. La sonrisa en sus labios murió cuando vio las sombras bajo los ojos de su amigo — ¿Izzy?

Koushiro sonrió, aunque no era la misma expresión a la que ella estaba acostumbrada — Hola, Sora… Yo…

Pero la oración jamás terminó y, pese a que continuaba esperando el final, la muchacha se movió, dejando el camino libre para que él entrase.

Lo observó con ojos críticos, inspeccionando el pálido rostro del más joven.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Koushiro la examinó con sus grandes ojos oscuros y luego asintió, pero a ella seguía pareciéndole insuficiente.

Él debió notarlo porque agregó: — No he dormido bien pero…

— ¿Por qué no has dormido bien? —dudó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Siempre había sido una persona que tendía a preocuparse por los problemas de los demás… Hay cosas que no cambian nunca. — ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Ignoró la voz, que estaba en su mente, y le decía que se preocupase en resolver sus propios problemas antes de meterse en la vida de los demás.

Ah, su _conciencia_. Muchas veces era una molestia.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada que le pareció extraña —casi de… ¿tristeza?— y finalmente, lo escuchó soltar un suspiro.

— No hay nada

Pese a que aquella mentira fue muy obvia, Sora pensó que era mejor dejar de presionar a su amigo.

No tenía caso insistir, porque conocía a Koushiro y sabía que solo develaría su problema cuando él pensase que era lo mejor.

Levantó la mano y le tocó el brazo, con suavidad. Una sonrisa amistosa, amble curvó sus labios — Por cualquier cosa, yo puedo escucharte, Izzy. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Por alguna extraña razón, Sora notó que el muchacho murmuraba algo antes de asentir con la cabeza — Si, es que… Es solo…

— Si no puedes decirme —agregó, con dulzura — Puedes hablar con cualquiera de nuestros amigos… —recomendó.

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que hay temas que pueden tratarse con algunos amigos, y otros temas que no deben tratarse con esos mismos amigos.

Izumi soltó un suspiro, cansado — No pueden ayudarme con esto.

Claramente, esas palabras contradecían todo lo anterior.

Pero no pensaba decir nada al respecto, al menos, no cuando Koushiro parecía dispuesto a decirle lo que le preocupaba.

Sora Takenouchi frunció el ceño, confundida. Vaciló, apenas, antes de preguntar — ¿Qué es?

El muchacho se mordió el labio, vacilante.

Por alguna razón que no supo definir, pensó que había llegado aun punto en que la conversación no podía seguir otro camino. Se regañó por no darse cuenta de eso a tiempo, por no saber mentir y no querer dejar de hablar.

Tal vez era porque las palabras en su garganta estaban anudadas allí y pugnaban por salir.

— Dime, Sora, ¿Hay alguna manera de olvidar a una persona?

Los latidos se redoblaron en su interior cuando sus ojos color rubí se encontraron con los azabache. Repentinamente, algo en ella se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual veía a su amigo —siempre tan correcto, tan sereno y amable— con esa expresión de ligera angustia.

¿Era acaso lo que llamaban intuición femenina?

— No lo sé. Estoy tratando de averiguarlo —comentó, con tristeza, en voz muy baja.

Vagamente, como si en realidad no la hubiese escuchado, el antiguo portador del conocimiento asintió.

Sora lo vio dirigirse a la computadora en silencio, tranquilo y sin decir nada.

La conversación había sido abandonada, o estaba en vías de serlo.

Bueno, Koushiro nunca hablaba mucho cuando estaba delante del ordenador pero, en ese instante, ella pensaba que había algo diferente en el joven.

Tuvo una punzada de culpa, ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Había estado tan absorta en sus problemas que no había notado que su pelirrojo amigo estaba teniendo problemas?

No es que fuesen exclusivamente cercanos porque sabía que Yamato, Jou, Mimi, Miyako probablemente, y —se obligó a pensar en el último nombre— Taichi, eran mucho más cercanos a Koushiro Izumi que ella.

Lo observó a distancia prudencial y luego, suspiró, confundida.

Y una idea extraña asaltó su mente. ¿Estarían, también en juego, los sentimientos de Izzy?

Sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba imaginando cosas, sin duda.

Sora deseaba creer que la única persona que iba a sufrir con todo eso del amor, fuese ella.

No porque era masoquista o algo por el estilo, no, sino porque… a decir verdad, cuando hay tres personas que viven en esa situación que la atravesaba… ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Resignarse y sufrir uno solo? ¿Esperar y ver cual de los tres era quien más sufría? ¿Arriesgarse pese a que una de esas personas era la más importante para ella?

Por alguna razón desconocida, algo en su interior le reclamó.

Últimamente, pensó, sus recuerdos viajaban constantemente a un concierto navideño que había tenido lugar algunos años antes.

_Buena suerte, Sora._

Como nunca, la elegida del amor entendía la sombra que había ignorado ese día en la mirada de Taichi.

La había notado, pero, en realidad, jamás la había considerado… O sí, tal vez sí, y por eso no se había sentido del todo bien después de ese momento junto a Tai. Lo había evitado con excusas que ahora le parecían patéticas y luego trató de retomar la relación que tenían a los diez años… Pero ellos ya no tenían diez años y todo había cambiado…

La sombra en la mirada de Tai cuando ella le dijo que iba a darle las galletas a Matt en el concierto era algo que le demostraba que todo había cambiado.

Sin embargo, ahora… entendía.

La entendía, porque era la misma mirada que los ojos oscuros de Izumi estaban mostrándole cuando él se giró hacia ella para hacerle una pregunta.

No pudo responder, pero se quedó mirándolo confundida y preocupada por notar algo que hasta entonces no era evidente.

— Izzy… —vaciló, cuando vio que el muchacho dejaba de murmurar cosas y comenzaba a reorganizar lo que estaba en el escritorio — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada confundida — Sí, claro.

Sora se mordió el labio, aun dudando sobre lo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios — ¿Tú…?

Izumi esperó durante unos cuantos minutos, muy extrañado con el comportamiento de su compañera de aventuras.

— ¿Sora…?

Las mejillas de Takenouchi se encendieron sin motivo aparente y ella se mordió el labio antes de hacer la pregunta que punzaba por salir de sus labios.

— ¿Estás… sufriendo por amor?

Fue una pregunta torpe, pensó Sora al instante.

No debería haberlo hecho, no debería haberlo preguntado, mas no había podido detenerse. Ni siquiera entendía como la había formulado…

¡Parecía la pregunta de una niña y no de una adolescente!

En su defensa, sin embargo, podía decir que nunca había sido buena para hablar de los sentimientos con los demás. Era cierto que era la elegida del amor, que tendía a preocuparse y a ser cariñosa… Pero con acciones, no con palabras.

Eso la había acercado mucho a Taichi, también.

Se dio cuenta de que el silencio de Koushiro llenó todo el ambiente y se animó a contemplar los ojos negros de su amigo. La sombra volvía a estar en ellos.

— Tú también te has dado cuenta… —fueron las palabras que recitó el antiguo elegido del conocimiento.

Sora lo miró con inquietud y luego, asintió — ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Puedo preparar té…

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Izzy fue la única respuesta que necesitó.

* * *

— Déjame preguntarte esto de nuevo —musitó Joe acomodándose las gafas nuevamente — ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo en este lugar? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Joe Kido se veía muy gracioso, a sus dieciocho años, sentado en un columpio infantil. Se sentía, además, especialmente ridículo. Pero, sin embargo, ese había sido el punto de reunión que había concertado su compañero.

— Quiero que me ayudes con algo —replicó Taichi, sonriendo — He estado pensando…

— ¿Eso es posible? —inquirió el mayor.

Taichi le dio un codazo mientras fruncía el ceño, con aire ofendido. La sonrisa divertida lo delataba — ¿Desde cuando eres tan gracioso?

Joe esbozó una sonrisa amable — Convivir tantos años con gente extraña, cambia a las personas.

El mayor de los hermanos Yagami revisó nuevamente las letras que conformaban una de las tantas oraciones de la historia.

— Pensé que creías que ese libro era inútil —señaló

— No sé —dijo Taichi — Pero necesito algunos concejos y no se me ocurría nadie mejor que tú.

— No estoy seguro de si debería decirte gracias

Taichi se rió, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el verde del césped del parque — Estás molesto porque te levante temprano

Joe bostezó mientras contemplaba a su compañero — Es verano, son las diez de la mañana. Claro que quería seguir durmiendo. Todos los días de clases debo estar despierto antes del alba.

— Lo haces porque quieres

— Sí, pero eso no quita que quiera dormir.

El antiguo líder de los niños elegidos le dio la razón pero siguió revisando el libro que su amigo le había prestado. Los secretos femeninos, tal vez eso podría ayudarlo…

— ¿Entonces…? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Agumon me ha dicho que tengo que ser sincero conmigo mismo, pero en este momento, el problema es que ya sé lo que siento.

Jou Kido frunció el ceño ante las palabras del muchacho — ¿Y eso no es bueno?

— Siempre lo supe

— ¿Entonces…?

— No quiero que ninguna de ellas sufra, Joe.

El joven universitario parpadeó, confundido, y luego contempló la mirada castaña de su compañero de aventuras.

— Has crecido —dijo, extrañamente orgulloso — Yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

Taichi Yagami esbozó una sonrisa, lejos de ser inocente y Jou se preguntó si algo había poseído a su acompañante — Sabía que dirías eso.

* * *

— Muchas gracias, Sora —replicó el pelirrojo, despidiéndose — Gracias por escucharme.

Ella le sonrió. Su sonrisa no era la de siempre, sin dudas, pero era lo que podía ofrecerle al pelirrojo.

Vio su figura perderse y cerró la puerta.

No podía creer que Izzy supiese que ella estaba enamorada de Tai. Izzy, Jou, Matt… Mimi… Kari, TK. Poco a poco, todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos…

Algunos mucho antes que ella lo hiciera, en verdad.

"Este es el problema Sora: No vienes hacia mí cuando tienes un problema, vas con _él_. Sé que siempre has ido con él pero… Aun ahora cuando estoy _aquí_, te vas con _él _¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?"

_¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?_

Esa sencilla frase había acabado con su relación de dos años. Esas siete palabras encadenadas que habían sepultado toda aquella etapa de enamoramiento —amor adolescente, cariño excesivo, amor, lo que fuese— que había tenido por el elegido de la amistad.

No era difícil sentirse así… Ella y Matt eran muy parecidos, se atraían por sus similitudes. Ambos habían crecido demasiado a una edad temprana, ambos tuvieron conflictos con sus emblemas. Ambos preferían cuidar de otros que hacerse cargo de sus conflictos… Matt volcaba todo ese amor a su hermano pequeño y ella… Ella siempre quería cuidar de los demás, especialmente de su querido Taichi. Se habían entendido muy bien en el digimundo, aunque habían tenido sus diferencias…

Tal vez eso la había marcado. _Sé que siempre has ido con él…_ Matt podría bien haberse referido a todas las veces que Tai había sido quien los había hecho arriesgarse. Ella lo habría seguido sin vacilar… Siempre.

Taichi no era una persona cualquiera.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, más del que podía recordar, recurriendo a él cuando tenía un problema. Él, por más arriesgado y temerario que pudiese parecer, la ayudaba. La ayudaba con su torpeza innata ante alguien que llora, sonriéndole para animarla y haciendo tonterías para que sonriese.

Lo que Tai dijese de ella le afectaba. Lo que Matt pensase de ella, le inquietaba pero no de manera esencial.

"_Te amo. Yo… cuando te lo dije en San Valentín no estaba mintiendo… Pero… es mi mejor amigo, Sora, y tú lo amas a él"_

Había argumentado contra esas palabras. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. No quería que Matt pensase que ella lo había utilizado, que ella era una mentirosa… Ella, de verdad, se sentía especial por estar con él. Le gustaba estar con él… No era una simple amistad pero…

"_¿Sabes por qué esto nunca funcionará? Porque si tuvieses que elegir, elegir de verdad, yo no sería la persona que estaría a tu lado_"

Pero no era realmente así. _Si lo nuestro nunca llegó a funcionar Matt_, pensó ella, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, _es porque Taichi jamás me obligó a elegir. _

— Sora…

La joven Takenouchi se giró ligeramente ante la llegada de su compañera. Biyomon la contemplaba desde la entrada al living con expresión apenada. Tardó solo unos momentos en llegar a su lado y subirse a su regazo para abrazarla.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer, Biyomon? —susurró la joven — No quiero seguir así

— Sora…

El digimon ave nunca había sido muy bueno con los consejos. De hecho, era Sora quien aconsejaba, mimaba y cuidaba de ella. Jamás había estado en esa posición donde la que requería cuidado era su compañera humana. O sí, en realidad sí, pero esas contadas ocasiones se perdían en las incontables veces que ella acudía en busca de los cálidos brazos amorosos de quien era la elegida del amor.

— No puedes rendirte, Sora —musitó, finalmente Biyomon — Porque no puedes resignarte a sufrir para que otros sean felices. Eso no esta bien.

Aturdida, la antigua elegida del amor ladeó el rostro y centró su mirada en los ojos de su compañera virtual — ¿Qué?

— Sé que no quieres que nadie sufra —continuó Biyomon, inspirada por una ráfaga de sabiduría que provenía de alguna parte desconocida — Pero siempre eres tú la que terminas sufriendo, Sora. Porque Sora no conoce a Sora… —reflexionó y Takenouchi pensó que estaba perdiendo el sentido del discurso — Porque sabes ver bien lo que necesitan los demás pero no puedes ver por ti…

Era _tan_ cierto. Pero Biyomon seguía hablando, ajena al efecto que creaban sus palabras en su compañera humana.

— Por eso, Sora, yo tengo que cuidar de ti.

Con una risa nerviosa, la joven Takenouchi se separó de su compañera — Biyo, eres mi mejor amiga.

— Tú mejor amiga digital. Deberías ver como resolver las cosas con tu amiga humana…

La expresión de la pelirroja cambió — No creo que Mimi y yo volvamos a ser amigas después de esto. Yo… —se mordió el labio, inquieta — Si Tai y Mimi comienzan a salir… Creo que lo mejor será que me aparte de ellos.

Biyomon la miró, asombrada — ¿Qué?

— Es lo mejor, Biyo. Así, ellos no tendrán que preocuparse por mí y podrán ser felices si eso quiere…

— Pensé que no querías que Tai este con Mimi…

— No quiero —susurró, en voz baja — Pero si no puedo evitarlo… Joe tiene razón, no puedo dejar que eso sea central. Tengo que… Tengo que hacer más cosas. Soy su mejor amiga, Biyomon. Ese ha sido siempre mi lugar… Pero tampoco quiero que… No quiero…

— Aun no sabes que harás.

— No… Además, tengo que hablar con Tai. Tengo que hablar con Mimi… Y, en realidad, hoy… Hoy no quiero preocuparme por esto

— ¿Por qué no sales a distraerte un poco? —sugirió, entonces, Toshiko Takenouchi.

Sora se sobresaltó en su sitio, porque no había oído a su madre llegar. La mujer se acercó hacia su hija, sonriéndole tranquilamente y le acarició el cabello — ¿Vamos? Podemos ir a dar un paseo, cielo.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a ese rostro? Se esforzó por sonreír y asintió con un poco de entusiasmo.

— Tal vez podría contarte la historia de cuando conocí a tu padre.

— La sé, mamá. Tú vivías en Kyoto y él en Tokyo. Cuando se enamoraron tu familia se mudó a Tokyo y él comenzó a dar clases en Kyoto…

— Una historia de desencuentros y amor

Toshiko se rió — Es una historia de desencuentros, ¿no te parece? Lo bueno, sin duda, es que en toda historia de amor, los enredos y conflictos nunca fallan.

Sora parpadeó — ¿Enredos y conflictos?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa — Hija, en todo camino existen los obstáculos. No hay una sola manera de sortearlos y todos hacen lo posible para hacerlo… Después de todo, no hay una forma en la que todos sean felices. Así… ¿Quieres que te cuente esa vieja historia mientras vamos de paseo?

Sonriente, Sora hizo un asentimiento. Esta vez, se veía mucho más entusiasmada.

Ligeramente apartada, Biyomon sintió una ola de alivio recorrerla. Pensó utilizar una excusa para salir de la casa pero ni siquiera iba a necesitarla… Cuando Sora no estuviese, ella ya podría resolver las cosas que tenía que hacer.

Sabía que no debería involucrarse en esa extraña situación pero no iba a dejar que Sora siguiera sufriendo cuando las cosas podían resolverse simplemente hablando.

En realidad, todo el problema se debía a una falta de comunicación.

Esperaba que Agumon también estuviese dispuesto a ayudarla.

* * *

Sus pasos eran pesados, notó Mimi cuando vio a su mejor amigo avanzar hacia ella con una lentitud que parecía hasta irreal. El pelo rojo lo hacia resaltar en todo el lugar y se encontró pensando que hacia tiempo que ella y Koushiro no salían juntos.

Se movió, con gracia, y agitó el brazo para llamarle la atención.

Cuando Izzy la vio, parpadeó, confundido. A su lado, Yoshie Izumi ladeó el rostro para mirar a la muchacha, correspondiendo al saludo con más entusiasmo que su hijo.

— Mamá —dijo Mimi a su madre que estaba revisando una tienda de antigüedades. ¿Cuándo Satoe se había interesado en cosas antiguas? Mimi no tenía idea.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Voy a saludar a Izzy, está fuera… —anunció rápidamente, sin preguntar siquiera — Enseguida regreso

Y abandonó la tienda sin esperar una respuesta más. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando se acercó a los Izumi.

— ¡Hola! No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado en este lugar.

Fugazmente, vio un paquete en los brazos de Yoshie — He venido a que me reparen un antiguo reloj. Es de familia…

Mimi parpadeó — Oh, ¡Mamá está allí! ¡Seguro se alegrará de verla!

La señora Izumi esbozó una amable sonrisa y la joven Tachikawa pensó que podrían llamarla la mujer de la eterna sonrisa, porque esa definición concordaba a la perfección.

La vio alejarse y luego, encaró a Izumi, quien no había abierto la boca.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestionó ella, y le tocó la frente para comprobar la temperatura.

Le resultó extraño que él se apartase como si ella quemara — Estoy bien. Yo solo… No esperaba verte aquí.

Tachikawa sonrió, con su dedo índice toco el hombro del muchacho — ¿No soy lo suficientemente intelectual para este lugar, Kou?

— No he dicho eso —defendió el pelirrojo — No esperaba verte, es todo.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Mimi perdió fuerza — ¿No esperabas verme o no _querías_ verme?

Koushiro tragó pesado cuando los ojos miel se centraron en él con una intensidad inesperada — No es eso…

Quería enfadarse con él. Y mucho. Realmente, Izzy solía confundirla, ponerla nerviosa y enfurecerla… Pero no necesariamente en ese orden.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —cuestionó ella, insistente.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? —dudó él — Estoy bien… No me pasa nada…

— No me mientas —pidió Mimi, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera argumentar algo más — Sino quieres hablar conmigo, entonces, no importa —mintió ella, porque si le importaba y mucho — Pero no me mientas.

Izzy se quedó en silencio, contemplándola.

Y los dos permanecieron así, ahogándose en el mutismo autoimpuesto.

Mimi decidió que tenía que revisar su teléfono con urgencia, para evitar los ojos color azabache y luego fijarse si su madre había terminado las compras.

Se sentía demasiado incómoda, muy enfadada y un poco preocupada.

Izzy tal vez era de esas personas que estar en silencio es tan sencillo como respirar pero ese no era su caso.

No habían pasado más de diez —eternos— minutos, cuando ella volvió a encararlo. Tenía que saber que había hecho mal… ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dañado a su amigo, en primer lugar!

— ¿Hice algo malo?

— No es tu culpa —se excusó Izumi — No importa

Lo detuvo del brazo cuando vio que parecía estar a punto de marcharse — A mí me importa —discutió, sin soltarlo — ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?

— No estoy enojado contigo.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? —inquirió, remarcando cada palabra.

— Nada. Pero tengo que marcharme, mi madre está esperándome.

Y la dejó atrás, extrañada y confundida. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Era la época de dejar confundida a Mimi?

Mimi Tachikawa suspiró cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la imagen qué reflejaba la superficie espejada del aparador. En su reflejo se veía perfectamente claro el desaliento que la embargaba.

No era para menos, ella nunca había sido muy buena en ese arte de ocultar cuando algo la molestaba verdaderamente.

Sintió el impulso de correr hacia su amigo pelirrojo —que se alejaba más y más— cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Como era de esperarse, se trataba de Satoe. Su madre tenía un extraño algo, brillante y plateado, en sus manos y lo mostraba de muchas perspectivas para que Mimi lograse apreciar su diseño y figura.

Pero la joven Tachikawa no estaba escuchando las palabras de la autora de sus días.

Satoe frunció el ceño — ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿No te gusta?

Forzó una sonrisa y se fijó en el extraño utensilio — Sí, es lindo.

— A Yoshie le gustó mucho, ella se mostraba mucho más entusiasmada que tú… Y eso es un logro —comentó divertida la mujer

— Es encantadora —replicó Mimi, sin referirse a nada particular

Satoe suspiró — Mimi, pequeña, ¿no acordamos que saldríamos a despejarnos y divertirnos? ¡Muéstrame esa sonrisa!

Pero cualquier gesto se congeló en su rostro cuando vio dos figuras muy conocidas. Toshiko Takenouchi había aparecido delante de sus ojos, con una sonrisa apenas marcada en su rostro, para saludar a su madre.

Y no muy lejos de allí, estaba Sora.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada rubí de la elegida del amor, se dio cuenta que las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado definitivamente. Con las acusaciones resonando en su memoria, frunció el ceño y la ignoró mientras escuchaba —vagamente— la conversación entre la autora de sus días y la madre de Sora.

Pensó que esa situación iba a repetirse más de lo usual cuando una de ellas…

Suspiró.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto? Si tan sólo hubiese dos Taichis, todo se resolvería mucho mejor… Aunque tal vez ambas se pelearían por ver cual de las dos se queda con el original… Y… Estaba desvariando, ¿verdad? Izzy le diría…

"_¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? Estoy bien… No me pasa nada_…"

¡No! No quería pensar en eso. No quería.

Luchando contra sus propios pensamientos, lanzó fuera esa misma oración que le molestaba… Pero no lo logró.

_Siempre fuiste un mal mentiroso Kou_, pensó repentinamente, _¿Qué te he hecho?_

Ahora no solo tenía que pensar en la situación sentimental —de por sí, muy complicada— en la que estaba sino que, también, debía ver que le ocurría a su mejor amigo.

Y cuando recordó que la única persona que le daba consejos, a la que acudía cuando los necesitaba, era Sora, se lamentó de su suerte…

Porque las cosas entre ellas nunca iban a ser igual… ¿verdad?

* * *

¿Era tonto? Tal vez. Muy probablemente.

Un sector de su mente insistía, cada vez más fuerte, que era una tontería. Pero… Joe tenía un punto. Era mejor terminar con aquellos problemas antes de que todo se volviese más y más complicado… Más que en ese momento, al menos…

Se debatió al doblar en la esquina y pensó que tenía que poner una excusa para tocar el timbre en casa de Sora.

¿Por qué ir sino hablaría?

Mmm... Sí, tenía que lograr que ella hablase con él. ¿Lo evitaría como solía hacerlo cuando se peleaba?

En teoría no estaban peleados… ¿O sí?

Esa duda lo estancó en el suelo.

No sabía siquiera en que punto estaban. Ella ya no lo ignoraba como había estado haciendo previamente pero tampoco lo había llamado para hablar al respecto.

Continuaban debiéndose una conversación…

Nervioso, como muy pocas veces había estado, tocó la puerta con vacilación. Se sorprendió cuando vio una figura rosada abalanzarse sobre él de manera inmediata. Parpadeó, con absoluta extrañeza cuando el cuerpo de Biyomon lo empujó hacia atrás, hacia el suelo y sus ojos estuvieron demasiado cerca de su rostro.

— Pero… ¿_Qué_?

— ¡Tenía que hablar contigo, es una suerte que hallas llegado! —exclamó el ave rosada

— He venido a ver a Sora —comentó Taichi, con extraña ante la efusiva digimon

— Ella no está —anunció Biyomon, sin moverse ni un ápice. Taichi pensaba que era extrañamente inquietante la forma en la que lo miraba — Y tú tienes que escucharme a mí. Porque si quieres conquistar a Sora… deberías haber recurrido a mí en primer lugar.

Taichi, entonces, se permitió relajarse. Después de todo, eso sólo estaba ayudando un poco más en su plan. Siempre era bueno tener aliados extra.

— Te escucho —susurró.

Tal vez los digimon eran mejores consejeros de lo impensable. O él demasiado irracional para seguir sus ideas.

Quizás, un poco de ambas.

.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, luego de no sé cuanto tiempo, tengo un nuevo capítulo. Podría decir todo lo que me costó escribir este capítulo pero sería aburrido. Tenía la mitad hace mucho tiempo y ahora que empiezan -casi- mis vacaciones... Lo revisé, corregí y terminé. Es un poco lento, veo, pero creo que poco a poco van entrando más a este triangulo que... Quizás se convierta en un hexagono? No creo xDDD


	5. Parte V: Entre dudas y debates

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de este fic. Esta historia nació por y para __**Genee**__, por su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Corazones en juego**

_Capítulo 4. _**Entre dudas y debates**

Al final, Sora terminó arrastrando a su madre lejos de donde se encontraban Satoe y Mimi. Los saludos fueron breves y las conversaciones se postergaron para después. ¡No quería pensar en todos los problemas que tenían en común! Sólo quería… despejarse. Por ese motivo había salido con su madre en primer lugar.

Un día, sólo un día sin pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en esas semanas previas. Era lo único que quería. Evitar el sabor amargo de esos malos recuerdos. Todo lo que la llevó a molestarse con su amiga y lo que la llevó a discutir con su mejor amigo.

Toshiko pareció comprender su estado de ánimo porque la guío por los escaparates y las tiendas para ver cosas sin nada en particular. Su madre le hablaba de algo, pero Sora escuchaba a medias. Se sentía incapaz de desconectarse totalmente de sus pensamientos.

Al menos, de momento.

Hasta que vio a alguien que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Por supuesto, esa mata de cabello castaño, desordenado, era única. Aunque sólo necesitaba tener el pelo de un matiz más oscuro para que pudiesen confundirlo con Goku, Sora evitó pensar en ello.

Se detuvo en su sitio, casi escondiéndose, para evitar que Taichi la notase.

Fue un alivio comprobar que el mayor de los hermanos Yagami estaba sumergido en su propio mundo y ni siquiera la reconoció —si es que llegó a verla— al pasar.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o no, porque era extraño ver a Taichi tan tranquilo, considerando todo lo que había sucedido hasta entonces.

Sin embargo, Sora tenía que reconocer que si algo siempre lo caracterizaba, era el que él nunca se quedaba en el lado malo de las cosas. Tiraba hacia adelante, incluso con sus estados de animo.

Pensó que era un alivio verlo, aun cuando era a la distancia.

—Va a casa de Yamato… —dijo para sí misma.

Esa era la dirección.

Para nadie era un secreto que Ishida era el único que centraba a Tai cuando este no sabía para donde ir. Sora pensaba que, al ser tan diferentes y opuestos, se complementaban perfectamente en muchos aspectos.

Tantos… que, a veces, sólo a veces, se arrepentía de haber causado tensiones en esa amistad. No importaba cuan mínimas habían sido, ella las había causado.

No habría podido evitarlo, sin embargo, porque en ese momento… Sus sentimientos gobernaron su juicio y no pensó en arrepentirse.

¿Tendría acaso una maldición en lo referente al amor? Joe volvía a demostrarle —omnipresentemente— que su sabiduría iba más allá de cualquier aspecto. _La elegida del amor, tiene problemas con el amor._

Parecía que siempre iba a tenerlos, por más que intentase salir de ellos. Iba a terminar creyendo que, de verdad, se lo merecía.

—¿Cielo? —la voz de su madre la hizo aterrizar bruscamente en el mundo real y Sora parpadeó— Ah, ya veo

Toshiko había identificado la figura que su hija había estado observando. Ahora sólo podía ver la espalda del muchacho, pero aun así, podía reconocerlo.

Sora bajó la mirada, como si sus pies fuesen lo más interesante que había a su alrededor. Casi no registró las tiendas que estaban a escasos metros de su posición.

—¿Por qué no has ido con él? —cuestionó su madre.

Takenouchi levantó la mirada. En su expresión se traslucía un debate.

—No sabría que decirle —confesó, con timidez.

Nunca había tenido problemas graves para comunicarse con Tai, o, al menos grandes problemas y eso era lo que la frenaba. Si bien cuando era más chicos encontraban que se escuchaban mejor peleando y gritando, eso no sirvió de nada a medida que crecieron.

Podría decirse que Tai siempre la vio a ella como un _amigo más._ Su mejor _amigo_ pero eso cambió un poco antes de ir al digimundo.

Cuando tenían nueve años y él la vio llorar por primera vez…

_Desde entonces, nada los había separado._ Se volvieron inseparables y su amistad nunca hecho más que crecer. Siempre había sabido cuan importante era Tai para ella, pero nunca quiso que él ocupase algo más que ese rol en su vida.

Con lo extraño que era el amor en su mundo…

¿Qué podía esperar si Tai se elevaba de ese inamovible rol?

Si por amarlo, estaba destinada a perderlo… Como su madre con su padre —aunque ahora parecía que ellos querían cambiar la situación—, como ella misma con Matt…

¿Valía arriesgarse, en realidad?

La autora de sus días sonrió. La elegida del amor pensó que parecía leerle la mente.

—Sora… —Toshiko parecía conmovida por los temores de su única hija— No debes temerle al amor, cariño.

—No le temo al amor —susurró ella, en voz muy baja— Le temo a lo que sucederá después. ¿Qué ocurrirá si arriesgo mi amistad con Tai por este sentimiento? ¡Quizás nos odiemos luego!

—¿De verdad crees que eso es posible?

Sora suspiró.

Lo creía, claro que lo creía.

Sus ojos rojizos se llenaron de lágrimas. En su interior se revolvían demasiadas emociones para acallarlas todas y pensó que no necesitaba una charla sentimental en ese momento.

Amaba a su madre pero no creía que pudiese darle buenos concejos respecto a lo que estaba viviendo. No sobre _el amor_.

—Te contaré una historia —susurró la mujer

Sora se pasó un dedo debajo de los ojos, capturando una lágrima traviesa que escapó.

—¿Otra, mamá? —dudó la muchacha.

—Esta la conoces pero quizás aun no la comprendes—advirtió la mujer, con aire severo. Sora entendió que no quería que la volviese a interrumpir— Es la historia de porque el amor es inevitable si es que está unido por el hilo rojo del destino…

Takenouchi miró a su madre con inquietud mientras que la autora de sus días le contaba una historia que había escuchado muchas veces, en muchísimas oportunidades.

Especialmente, cuando niña.

Ella misma se la había narrado a Biyomon —que casi parecía ser una hija suya— cuando el ave digital no podía dormir y exigía un cuento para descansar.

Podía darse el lujo de fingir que escuchaba y agradeció que su madre pareciera ajena a todos sus pensamientos.

Era fácil escapar a ellos, olvidar la realidad, lo difícil era que no se tornasen sombríos y oscuros. Cuando estuvo en el digimundo, Matt le había dicho que la oscuridad de su corazón había sido expulsada —gracias a que él y Jou la ayudaron— pero consideró que el efecto no podía durar para siempre.

Ladeó el rostro ligeramente y se preguntó que es lo que estaría haciendo Tai, en ese momento.

Lamentablemente, un sector de su mente quería obligarla a acosar a su mejor amigo para ver que no se estuviese reuniendo con Mimi… De acuerdo, ese no podía ser un buen síntoma. Ella no quería convertirse en acosadora bajo ningún punto de vista. Taichi no haría eso. Primero, esperaba, querría hablar con ella. Después de todo, habían sido amigos por más tiempo que con Tachikawa…

No tenía sentido que fuese tras él o que comprobase si estaba con Mimi.

Ella no era paranoica… ¿o sí?

* * *

Aunque ahora tenía mayor confianza en la decisión que había tomado, no pensaba que la situación se arreglaría sino actuaba.

Tenía la certeza, más que nunca, que no servía para deprimirse. Había aprendido que las cosas van mejor sí se enfrentan con optimismo.

Sus momentos de debilidad solían ser breves pero no por eso, menos devastadores.

Pensó brevemente en aquella vez que Agumon cayó en las garras del emperador de los digimon. Sí algo había quedado definitivamente claro, además de que Matt no seguía era el mismo debilucho que antaño, era que en varias ocasiones los golpes eran necesarios para recuperar la perspectiva. Sólo, en lo que a él refería por supuesto. Y eso era lo que lo obligaba a actuar.

Aún no tenía realmente claro que sucedería con Sora pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. Sus planes con Biyomon seguían en pie, pero antes…

Antes tenía que hacer algo.

No tenía caso seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto y para hacerlo, también vio necesario aclarar puntos con algunas personas.

Por ello, en lugar de ir a casa de amiga, estaba dirigiéndose al hogar de su mejor amigo y rival.

Hiroaki Ishida fue quien le abrió la puerta, aun antes de que él pudiese llamar y Taichi pensó que era raro verlo sin su traje.

—Voy de salida —saludó el hombre sencillamente, con una media sonrisa— No hay nada para comer

Pensó que el padre de su mejor amigo lo subestimaba sí pensaba que eso era lo único que importaba. Recordó sus visitar previas y pensó que él tenía razón.

—No he venido a robar su almuerzo —se defendió, alzando los brazos.

Un instante después, recordó que no había comido nada aún. Quiso reírse pero prefirió preguntar por su amigo. Por supuesto, no era difícil adivinar que era Matt la causa de que él estuviese allí.

—Yamato está en su cuarto, con el bajo. Puedes pasar... -comentó el señor Ishida- No saquees la heladera y dile que T.K. vendrá a dormir está noch

Escuchó con atención.

En un fugaz momento de iluminación, se percató de que el hombre llevaba un bolso. Probablemente se iría de viaje.

Nunca tomó mayor conciencia de lo particular que era vivir con Hiroaki Ishida. Era todo un desafío.

—Señor, sí, señor

Chocó los talones y se llevó una mano a la frente con Hiroaki sonrió, divertido.

Por un instante, vaciló y luego atrapó a Taichi con sus brazos y frotó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, molestándolo. Yagami recordó que Matt solía molestar a Daisuke con eso mismo. Sólo eran atisbos pero Tai pensaba que su amigo sí que se parecía muchísimo a su padre. Todos esos gestos eran una marca registrada de Ishida.

—Adiós, plumero

Fingió ofenderse pero la sonrisa lo delató.

Al señor Ishida no solía dársele bien eso de recordar nombre y en una ocasión, antes de conocerlo en profundidad, se había referido a él como: "_el chico que tenía cabeza de plumero_".

Entre los Ishida aún seguía siendo graciosa aquella anécdota.

Siguiendo la propuesta de Hiroaki, entró al departamento.

Sus pensamientos se concentraron en el desorden que predominaba pero su conciencia -con una voz muy parecida a la de su hermana- le dijo que no tenía derecho a opinar. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Matt en la sala y no en su dormitorio, como había dicho su padre

—¿No estabas ensayando? —inquirió, confundido.

—Sí, pero tenía curiosidad

—¿Curiosidad? ¿De qué?

Matt sonrió, aunque no parecía realmente convencido. Un minuto después, pareció encontrarle la diversión a lo que sea que cruzase por su mente.

—_Mi padre tiene una novia  
_

Eso explicaba los ligeros cambios de ánimo en el señor Ishida. Aún así se sorprendió y por la risa de Matt, adivinó que su rostro se disfrazó de sorpresa.

Siempre pensó que la única mujer que había para ese hombre era...

—¿Con tu madre?

El elegido de la amistad hizo un pequeño asentimiento.

—Nunca pude imaginarlo con otra mujer —se sinceró, Yagami.

Quiso morderse la lengua cuando vio que su amigo se quedaba en silencio. Parecía meditar algo. A Tai no le sorprendió del todo. Cuando se trataba de cuestiones de sentimientos, parecía que Matt dejaba aflorar el emblema de la amistad y hablaba con el corazón.

—Él siempre la amó —comentó, aunque ya no lo miraba— Cuando Takeru me comentó que notaba a nuestra madre extraña, yo le dije que papá tampoco parecía el mismo. Lo veía más feliz. Se le ocurrió a Hikari que podrían estar saliendo con alguien

—¿A Kari?

El rubio lo ignoró, aun sin devolverle la mirada.

—Y casualmente, según T.K., mi madre dijo que iría a comer porque tenía asuntos pendientes. Mi hermano no tuvo mejor idea que seguirla

—Que discreto.

Por otro lado, no imaginaba a T.K. de espía.

A menos que su hermana hubiese estado involucrada en el asunto. Podía imaginar a ese par en algo así. Siempre fueron demasiado curiosos para su propio bien

—Pero no piensan formalizar —comentó Matt, al aire— Tal vez les vaya mejor así

Considerando que se separaron la vez que formalizaron su relación, Taichi entendía la postura de mantener el secreto.

Era preferible que sus hijos no lo supiesen —para no crearles falsas esperanzas—, pero no podía lograrse todo en la vida.

Además, Matt y T.K. siempre lograron salirse con la suya cuando cooperaban juntos. Una visión fugaz de ellos, abrazados y llorando llegó a sus pensamientos.

Claro, cuando llegaron del digimundo en 1999, habían hecho de las suyas para convencer a su profesor de dejarlos ir a Hikarigaoka.

—Sí, tal vez

Yamato le dirigió, entonces, una larga mirada. —No hay nada en la nevera. Además, ya hemos almorzado

Padre e hijo, totalmente desconfiados. No sabía si reír o llorar al comprobar que pésima imagen que tenían de él y de su apetito.

—¡No he venido a comer! —protestó.

Ishida enarcó una ceja, no muy convencido.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo, Matt.

—Sobre Sora, ¿no es así? —dijo el rubio, luego de suspirar.

Le sorprendió, más de lo que debería, el hecho de que Yamato había adivinado tan rápidamente. Bajó la mirada y escondió las manos en los bolsillos, súbitamente incómodo. A diferencia de Ishida, a él no se le daban bien —todavía— las charlas sentimentales.

Matt al menos podía componerlas mediante canciones. Él era menos poeta que un mimo.

—Sí —admitió.

* * *

No tenía idea de que hacer.

Su madre, la alegre Satoe, ya había llevado a su casa, todos esos estrafalarios objetos de los que se hizo dueña. Mimi desistió de acompañarla en el taxi —en parte porque no entraba— y le regaló una sonrisa a la autora de sus días cuando el vehículo arrancó.

No quería estar en su hogar porque pensaba que sus pensamientos volverían a su cause original y no la dejarían en paz.

Por eso mismo, se encontró caminando a casa de su querida amiga Miyako. Quizás en otra oportunidad habría acudido a Sora pero pensaba que era una idiotez reparar en ello.

Había algo de Takenouchi que no le gustaba demasiado.

¿Que era? Tal vez, por momentos, le parecía tan perfecta que le irritaba.

Y, decididamente, le molestaba lo mucho que había cambiado la pelirroja. Porque no lo comprendía. Tan sencillo como eso.

Cuando se conocieron —a los once años y en un campamento de verano— Mimi pensó que Sora era cálida.

A diferencia de todos los que creían que ella era sólo una chica superficial y que veía simplemente a la muchacha de jeans, musculosa y sombrero amante del fútbol como ajena a su mundo, Mimi vio a una niña cálida y amorosa. Y la asoció con el color rojo. Pensó que el mejor ubicado de los emblemas era el que le tocó a Takenouchi.

Tachikawa ni siquiera quería el suyo para comenzar y entendió muy tarde el significado de la pureza.

Pero aunque Sora siguió siendo una niña cálida después de regresar del mundo digital, Tachikawa se dio cuenta de que algo, lentamente, la enfrió. Al principio pensó que había sido Matt. El cambio fue tan paulatino que no lo notó sino hasta que los vio formalizar su relación.

Lo que "enfrió" a la Sora que recordaba no era Ishida, ni el tenis, ni su madre.

Aún no sabía exactamente que había sido, pero algo había cambiado.

Tal vez un poco de culpa tenía la pubertad. Quizás las hormonas y el crecer… Sin embargo, debía haber algo más.

Tachikawa creyó que luego de separarse de Ishida, a Sora Takenouchi nada le impediría afrontar sus sentimientos.

Pero no había sido así. Había vuelto a ver de nuevo a la niña cálida, pero aun así, algo no estaba bien. Por supuesto, para Tachikawa lo que faltaba era que confiese sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo.

—Yolei, yo... —dijo una voz familiar.

Tachikawa detuvo su andar.

No había llegado a casa de Miyako ni tampoco al mercado. No había sido necesario.

En una esquina, la escena le resultó maravillosamente tierna.

Era Ken quién estaba con ella, platicando.

El viento veraniego les movía los cabellos, haciéndolos danzar en el aire e Ichijouji le había colocado un mechón lila detrás de la oreja a su amiga.

Mimi quería gritar de la emoción.

Se veía exactamente como en las películas. Tuvo intenciones de corear "_kiss the girl_" al compás de la canción de La Sirenita pero se contentó con observarlos.

Probablemente, ni siquiera la habían notado.

Los dos parecían encontrarse en una una burbuja. Como sí el resto del mundo no existiese más allá de ambos. Y sintió tristeza al pensar que nada habría de eso para ella. Ni siquiera Michael la había hecho sentirse realmente querida. Su primer amigo americano, su primer amor americano y el que rompió su corazón.

¿Nadie podía ver más allá de su apariencia? Todos pensaron en lo que veían y no más allá.

Michael dijo que se arrepentía del "error" pero el daño -y la venganza- se habían hecho. Sus amigas la envidiaron por salir con él, pero jamás tuvieron que pasar por la humillación. Veían el rostro y su belleza, los accesorios y los caprichos pero no a Mimi, la persona.

_Y después la llamaban, a ella, superficial_.

Ella era una princesa, sí, pero había empezado a ver que los príncipes eran, más bien, como _Encantador_, el pretendiente de la princesa Fiona y no como _Felipe_, amado de la bella durmiente.

Incluso Sora había cometido el error de juzgarla.

Y sin embargo, con ver a Miyako y Ken, tuvo deseos de escuchar nuevamente el famoso "_había una vez_..." porque con esas palabras iniciaban siempre los cuentos maravillosos que conoció en Estados Unidos.

Pero no pondría un final, porque las grandes historias no deberían tener final.

—¿Mimi? —dijo una voz de repente y la joven se giró, para ver quién le dirigía la palabra.

Fue una sorpresa ver que se trataba de Daisuke.

—¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

Motomiya esbozo una sonrisa. —Yo fui quién trajo a Ken

Tachikawa tuvo que reprimir una punzada de culpa. Ni siquiera lo había notado. Podía alegar que sus ojos habían quedado fijos en la pareja —que parecía tener un imán que atraía ojos ajenos—, pero eso no era justo.

—Me alegra verlos juntos

—Ken pensaba que ella lo odiaba —comentó Davis, meneando la cabeza con diversión— De todas formas, te perdiste la bofetada

Mimi quiso reírse pero, otra vez, sintió que algo se lo impedía.

—¿Y has estado aquí desde hace cuanto?

—No mucho. Antes estaba con ellos pero cuando se quedaron mirándose en silencio, pensé que era una señal para retirarme.

Ah, Davis. Podía ver una señal para retirarse de un encuentro con sus amigos pero no podía resignarse ante una negativa de Hikari. Mimi contempló su perfil, preguntándose sí ellos no eran parecidos en realidad.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? No es muy gracioso estar aquí contemplando a una pareja feliz

—No parecía molestarte

¿Desde cuando era tan observador? Simplemente quería ayudarlo. Y a Mimi nunca le gustaron las negativas ni que la hicieran desistir. Infló las mejillas y se aferró a uno de los brazos de Daisuke.

—Pues ya no quiero seguir aquí. Vamos, demos un paseo.

Resignado, el muchacho suspiró. Por supuesto, el sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Dudaba que alguien pudiese lograr tal cosa.

—Pensé que querías hablar con Yolei

—Sí, pero no quiero molestar.

Se giró ligeramente y sonrió, antes de volverse hacia Daisuke. Caminó con ligereza hasta que unos zapatos la hicieron desistir. Se detuvo un instante, para contemplarlos y luego, se dirigió a su acompañante

—Podríamos hablar de problemas amorosos —propuso ella

—No, gracias. Ya he tenido suficientes consejos —aceptó

La elegida de la pureza alzó las cejas, recordando que él mismo le había pedido consejos a ella la última vez que se vieron

— ¿de verdad?

Por alguna razón, Daisuke se removió incómodo.

—Miyako, Ken, mi hermana Jun, Jou, Yamato...

¿Ishida? ¿Jou? Daisuke debió hacer acudido a ellos por un consejo y sus amigos le hicieron el favor de pedirle que se resignase.

—Jun es una boba —dijo él, como sí la hubiese olvidado— pero suele tener razón en estas cosas. Yamato me habló de que tenía que mirar más allá de una sola chica y Jou me dijo que tenía que aceptar las negativas.  
Auch. Sin dudas, en el amor, ellos dos se parecían mucho.

—¿La quieres mucho, no?

El compañero de Veemon se encogió de hombros pero evitó su mirada. Un amor no correspondido. Tan dulce y tan triste.

—No aceptes que te digan que hacer con tus sentimientos

Davis no podía estar más sorprendido cuando ella lo miró. Mimi pensó que era la persona más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra porque sus palabras no se dirigían a Daisuke.

—¿No me dirás que ella ya me ha rechazado?

Los ojos miel evadieron a los cobrizos. —Sólo digo que no aceptes lo que otros te dicen sobre ello. Tú sabes como te sientes, nadie más.

—Hikari jamás me ha rechazado

Mimi asintió, rememorando la plática que ella misma tuvo con la hermana de Taichi.

Se sentía pésima al estar dándole alas a la esperanza de Daisuke, pero si no cambiaban la forma de actuar, todos iban a salir lastimados en ese juego. Y para ella era suficiente que su propio corazón estuviese en juego.

Quizás no era el amor de las novelas, pero ella estaba vulnerable ante Sora, ante Taichi… Y no quería sentirse así. No le gustaba, por eso mismo, la situación.

Entendía que Daisuke se sentía así frente a Hikari.

Hikari, Hikari, Hikari.

Esa chica podía ser muy buena para comprender a los demás, pero esa pésima para decir que no. Mimi sabía que sus intenciones no eran malas —había hablado seriamente con ella— pero aún así, nada evitaba que pudiese herir a alguien.

Eso le había dicho cuando Hikari fue a ella para pedirle consejos.

La hermana de Taichi había parecido consternada y Mimi pensó que probablemente no esperaba todos sus argumentos.

—Pero, tampoco puedes esperar que ella devuelva tus sentimientos.

_Quién predica no aplica, ¿cierto Mimi?_ Una vocecita, muy por cierto, susurró en sus pensamientos. Eso debía ser su conciencia. Como no la escuchaba a menudo, no fue difícil ignorarla.

—El libro dijo que ella me aceptaba —refunfuñó él, como un niño caprichoso— Le diré a los demás que son tonterías

Daisuke había estado entusiasmado con lo que había leído. Tenía problemas para saber que pensaban las mujeres —él consideraba que era culpa de Jun— pero no podía negar que había tenido esperanzas.

—¿Que libro?

El tono serio de la plática se había disparado hacia uno del todo hilarante.

¿Un libro que daba consejos? Tachikawa volvió a considerar que seguía teniendo puntos en común con Davis.

Sin embargo, ella pensaba que en las revistas eso era mejor. Nunca había pensado que un libro diese consejos. Un libro, puntualizó, del que estuviesen enterados sus ignorantes amigos y ella no.

—¿Que libro? —repitió Daisuke, como sí la hubiese recordado de repente

—Tú mencionaste un libro

—¿mencionar un libro?

Mimi rodó los ojos y lo soltó. —No eres tan idiota. Ahora dime, ¿que clase de libro te dijo algo así?

—¡No hablé con ningún libro!

Puso los brazos en jarras, muy poco dispuesta a ceder a las maniobras de distracción que empleaba el menor.

—¿Que libro? —exigió, con dulzura.

—Jou me matará —susurró Daisuke pero eso sólo avivó la curiosidad de Tachikawa.

—Con que el libro es de Jou —sonrió ella, triunfal— ¿Y de que trata. exactamente?

Davis sólo quería cambiar de tema. —Tú me dijiste que me ayudarías a salir con Hikari

—No, tú me pediste que lo hiciera pero me rechazaste cuando lo propuse hace unos momentos. La oferta expiró. Además, ¿no te dijo un libro lo que debías hacer?

—T.J. dijo que ella no era como las demás chicas. —insistió Motomiya

Supuso que T.J. era, en realidad, Takeru Takaishi —el pequeño adorable de ojos azules que había crecido—, mejor amigo de Hikari. No fue difícil adivinarlo, tampoco. La expresión de Daisuke lo delataba. Durante un instante, Mimi pensó en decirle lo agotador que era estar en un triangulo amoroso pero desistió.

Eso era lo que le habían dicho a ella.

—Temo que Kari es demasiado parecida a su hermano —comentó ella, acomodándose el cabello— Tendrás que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes. Después de todo, eso es lo mejor para resolver las cosas entre amigos.

Su conciencia —o lo que sea que fuese esa voz— intentó burlarse de ella pero volvió a ignorarla. No importaba que sus consejos no fuesen aplicados por ella misma. Se trataba de hacer sentir mejor a Daisuke.

—¿Hablar con ella?

Pareció sorprendido por la respuesta. Ella pensaba que se lo había planteado antes. Acaso… ¿temía al rechazo? Empezó a ver que Daisuke se parecía más a Sora.

—¿Por qué no? Eso resolvería todo —o la gran mayoría, pensó Mimi— y no te dejaría en suspenso.

… Aunque podría romperte el corazón, agregó ella, en su fuero interno. No, tenía que pensar en positivo… Si bien Hikari le había dicho que ella quería saber como rechazar a alguien sin herirlo, no cabía dudas que el rechazo en si mismo, era una forma de herir.

—Sí —susurró él— Creo que lo haré.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa triste. _Espera lo mejor, prepárate para lo peor_. ¿De donde había sacado tantas frases?

—Davis, por favor, esto es para resolver la situación. Trata de aceptar lo que ella diga, también.

—Lo sé —dijo él y Tachikawa pensó que había madurado— No puedo obligarla a que me corresponda.

Mimi asintió y le palmeó el hombro —Esa es la actitud, elegido del valor. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Daisuke se quedó inmóvil frente a ella —¿Me acompañas?

* * *

Yamato soltó un suspiro.

Para él era difícil remover entre sus recuerdos. Su pasado cercano no era tan malo, no.

Ahora era solista —después de la separación de su banda— y pronto se dedicaría a estudiar algo que le apasionaba en un sentido mucho más amplio que la música. El_ cielo._

Pero si iba un poco más lejos, se veía en una relación fallida con la mejor amiga de su mejor amigo.

Y, para comenzar, una relación fallida con alguien a quien había amado de verdad. Para él había sido difícil entender que los sentimientos de Sora no eran los mismos que los suyos y, más difícil aun, entender que los de Tai —tan silenciosos como notorios— si eran correspondidos.

Luego, antes de eso, podía ver a sus padres y la separación.

Observó a su mejor amigo con ojo crítico.

Pese a que había prometido no saquear su refrigerador, Taichi había encontrado algo para comer. Era su mejor amigo, su amigo verdadero… Casi un hermano. Tal vez, más que eso. Nunca habían sabido llevarse bien sin peleas de por medio, aunque cuando encontraron el equilibrio necesario para no luchar, comenzaron a extrañar las riñas.

Muchas veces sólo las utilizaban para pasar el tiempo. O para liberar la tensión del momento.

—Tai…

—Oye, Matt…

Por uno de esos azares del destino, era la tercera vez que comenzaban a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Era difícil tener que iniciar una conversación tanto tiempo postergada, pero al parecer, Taichi quería decirle algo.

—Habla tú primero —dijo Ishida. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

Taichi se levantó de su asiento y miró a su mejor amigo con aire ausente, aun debatiéndose sobre como comenzar.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo Yagami.

Yamato soltó una carcajada. Eso mismo era lo que iba a decir él.

—¿Tu crees? —preguntó, para sorpresa de Taichi— Yo soy quien te debe una disculpa

El silencio volvió adueñarse de la habitación y Matt suspiró.

Hasta el día anterior, conversar entre ellos había sido totalmente natural. No comprendía la magnitud del cambio. Especialmente, por lo repentino que parecía. Hasta el día anterior, todo parecía ir bien.

—Anoche estuve hablando con Agumon

Yamato lo contempló con curiosidad y esperó a que continuase. Esa tampoco era la manera usual de iniciar una conversación.

—Y creo que me ayudó a ver las cosas en perspectiva —declaró Tai, esbozando una sonrisa— Necesito que sepas lo que haré, Matt.

A pesar de la sonrisa, Matt vio lo difícil que resultaba tocar el tema. Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Siempre he sentido celos de ti, Tai —aceptó Ishida, con voz baja.

Él no solía declarar sus sentimientos en voz alta y mucho menos con sus allegados. Muchas veces no lo creía necesario y otras tantas porque las personas a su alrededor le dedicaban una sonrisa que le decía: _yo entiendo_.

Sin embargo, ese día no iba a suceder eso.

Él tenía que decir lo que pensaba. Los ojos de Tai se abrieron ligeramente pero Matt agradeció que no ocurriese lo mismo con su boca.

—Primero fue T.K., que te quería como un hermano mayor. Pensé que tú podrías ser mejor que yo…

—Siempre has sido un gran hermano —lo interrumpió Tai, esta vez— Algo sobreprotector, sí, pero eso no es tan grave.

Eso si consideraba su comportamiento con Kari.

Ishida lo ignoró —Y luego _Sora_.

Taichi se mordió la lengua pero asintió. Entendía el punto. Después de todo, no tenía caso negar que ese era el tema que lo había llevado hacia allí.

—La quiero —afirmó Yamato y Tai suspiró, tristemente— Pero ella no siente eso por mí. Entre Sora y yo no queda más que una amistad. Tuve mi oportunidad y es obvio que no funcionó.

Tai movió los pies, incómodo. Enfocó la mirada en los ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

—Siempre la he querido, Matt —confesó, con un hilo de voz— Y nunca la he querido fuera de mi vida. Yo sólo deseo que ella sea feliz.

Yamato soltó un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa. —Ella quiere que tú seas feliz, también. Y yo que ambos puedan serlo. Hace unos años, la empujaste hacia mis brazos, aun cuando sabías que yo le correspondería.

—Lo hice porque le correspondías —aseveró Yagami, con seriedad— Nunca habría animado a Sora sino supiese que la querrías de verdad

—Que no haya funcionado no fue tu culpa —aseguró Matt, apartando la mirada y escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— Sólo demostró que no éramos el uno para el otro.

—O que no era su tiempo —acotó Taichi, en voz baja.

—Nunca lo será —contradijo Ishida— Porque su corazón ya tiene a alguien más.

Los ojos azules parecieron fulminarlo cuando se volvieron hacia él.

—No quiero herirte

Matt sonrió levemente. — Lo sé. Yo tampoco quise hacerlo.

—Sí, nunca lo dudé. Eres un buen amigo, Matt.

—Tu también —aceptó Ishida, con una sonrisa— Pero, ahora, creo que me dijiste que tenías algo que hacer. No pierdas más tiempo aquí, Tai.

Taichi asintió, un tanto vacilante. Intercambiaron una larga mirada, sin moverse de su posición.

Y luego, se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Yagami le había dicho a su amigo que antes de ver a Sora, tenía que arreglar otros detalles. El antiguo elegido de la amistad supuso que se trataba de Mimi.

Yamato siguió los pasos de su amigo hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se alejó un paso de la estructura y la contempló fijamente, como si esta le hubiese atacado en lugar de cualquier otra cosa.

Ishida quiso golpear la puerta que se alzó delante de su mirada pero, simplemente, suspiró. No tenía caso que siguiese dandole vueltas al asunto.

—Matt —lo llamó Gabumon, que había permanecido en el dormitorio del muchacho.

—¿Escuchaste todo, no es así_, Gabu_? —suspiró el rubio

El digimon no se molestó en responder a esa pregunta. Se acercó a su amigo sigilosamente y le tocó un brazo, en señal de compañía.

Entendía que las palabras estaban demás en ese momento.

Su amigo había pasado un momento que no deseaba atravesar y había hecho algo que nunca hacia. Dejar que otros supiesen sus sentimientos. Para Matt, eso era un gran paso y Gabumon entendía lo difícil que fue tratar un tema que estuvo sepultado. A veces pensaba que Taichi y Yamato evitaban ese tema por temor a causar discordia.

—Por momentos, yo no quería… y no sabía…

El adolescente no necesitaba seguir hablando y Gabumon le apretó el brazo. Ellos no necesitaban armar frases para comunicarse y cuando su compañero humano lo miró, el guardian virtual sonrió.

_No tienes porque decirmelo, lo entiendo._

No importaba cuan doloroso era tratar sobre eso, lo peor había pasado. El digimon sabía que Matt se había liberado de un gran peso. Al menos, ese fantasma ya no existiría en una hermosa y gran amistad como era la del elegido del valor con el portador de la amistad.

Ishida lo entendería luego.

**...**

* * *

N/A: No tienen una idea de lo que me costó subir este capítulo. Mi computadora enloqueció por momentos mientras yo trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado aunque se alejó bastante del conflicto entre los tres protagonistas que se presentó en el anterior y aparecieron otros chicos para hablar de su perspectiva. Intenté que tuviese humor para que se acerque a la descripción pero no puedo evitar pensar que aun esta lejos de eso :D

Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima!


	6. Parte VI: De resoluciones y pendientes

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la idea de este fic. Esta historia nació por y para __**Genee**__, por su reto en el foro Proyecto 1-8_

* * *

**Corazones en juego**

_Capítulo_ _5_. **De resoluciones y cosas pendientes**

Sólo cuando estuvo delante de la puerta en esa idea inesperada y sorpresiva a la que ella misma había le había dado vida, cayó en cuenta de algo que hasta entonces, no había parecido ser parte de su realidad. Por un momento, había olvidado que Taichi vivía en ese mismo departamento.

¿Si lo encontraba, entonces, qué era lo que ella…?

Se sintió una tonta por aquel detalle que había pasado desapercibido y se preguntó porque no había pensado en ello antes, además de reprocharse el hecho de que había olvidado el vínculo sanguíneo que compartían los Yagami.

No quería ver al mayor de los hermanos porque estaba empezando a dudar de su propia convicción en ese asunto. Es decir, la misma convicción que antes poseía, parecía volverse cada vez más débil.

Permaneció ajena a las miradas indiscretas de Daisuke, incluso aunque podía sentir los ojos en su figura.

No podía entender a Taichi Yagami ni aunque lo deseara. Era un misterio muy extraño y peculiar, porque no le aterraba, sólo la confundía.

¿La quería a ella, a Sora, o a ninguna de las dos? Por momentos, su mente la regañaba y le demandaba que dejase de hacer preguntas tontas: _Tai amaba a Sora_. _Desde siempre_. Otras veces, la respuesta era distinta. _Tal_ _vez la quiera a ella, tal vez a ti, tal vez a ninguna_. Y, en momentos que pocas veces se interconectaban, la única conclusión posible era ella, ¿Por qué no a ti _Mimi_?

Como si él tuviese algún don especial para confundirla. Sí, eso sí, y un deseo para que nadie sufra.

De eso estaba segura, y quizás era la mayor causa de que se arriesgase a entrar en ese juego. Taichi no podía negar nada, igual que su hermana, en cuestiones que tenían que ver con los sentimientos.

Tai no era el mismo niño que había conocido cuando fueron al Digimundo la primera vez. En ese entonces, él veía todo como si fuese un juego. Desde las mañanas en las que vagabundeaban por las dunas o los bosques hasta las agotadoras batallas en las que participaban.

Mimi se daba cuenta que él notó que nada de eso era un juego cuando Sora fue secuestrada.

A él le gustaban las aventuras y ella, Mimi, prefería los castillos con sueños y añoranzas. Por eso había deseado tanto regresar a casa. Temía, y mucho, ese lugar tan extraño, tan diferente y tan lleno de cosas que le hacían temblar los cimientos de su vida color rosa.

Habían crecido, luego.

No tenía porque negarlo. Los dos habían bueno… Según algunos, _madurado_. ¿Por qué, pese a todo, los caminos parecían permanecer separados? Deseó ser la princesa caprichosa otra vez, porque sabía que no era la dueña de los pensamientos de él.

Sí era consentida, le entregarían lo que desease.

Había sido como una revelación, como aquella verdad revelada que no puedes contener una vez que la conoces.

No podía lograr que él la quisiera por un capricho.

Y pensó en Sora.

No en la Sora que había visto minutos atrás, no. No en la chica desconocida con la que había discutido hacía días. No en jugadora de tenis, la ex novia de Yamato…

Pensó en la Sora que, una vez en el Digimundo, se metió en su castillo de princesa y le dijo que estaba actuando mal, la que la aconsejó y abrió sus brazos para contener el llanto, para confortarla, para decirle con una sonrisa que podía resolver las cosas.

Sí, podía recordar aquello con una claridad asombrosa, como si se hubiese marcado a fuego en su memoria. Había sido cuando la habían considerado una princesa y su deber era cantar para despertar a un gran digimon.

Recordó que había encarcelado a Jou y a Taichi.

Recordó que hasta había apartado a Palmon de su lado por sus deseos de ser princesa.

Esa niña era su _amiga_ Sora. A la que echaba de menos, a la que tal vez nunca iba a recuperar.

¿Qué había sido de ella?

Seguramente, si _existiera_, estaría allí para _apoyarla_. Para decirle que _no_ debía vivir con caprichos. Le diría que fuese honesta y que _no_ estaba sola.

—Mimi, ¿me puedes esperar aquí? —pidió Daisuke, nervioso.

Tachikawa parpadeó.

De pronto, recordaba el motivo por el cual estaban delante de la puerta de Hikari. Se sintió súbitamente nerviosa, un poco triste por haber olvidado a Daisuke y deseó que fuese la pequeña Yagami quien abriese la puerta.

No podía pensar en ver a Taichi en ese momento.

—V—voy a mi casa —dijo, con una sonrisa que distaba de tener la fuerza de siempre— Te espero allí, ¿quieres?

Motomiya la contempló con curiosidad y sus manos se retorcieron antes de detener como un acto instintivo. Se sorprendió con sus mismas acciones, aunque no lo diría en voz alta. No se sentía muy dueño de sí.

Mimi pensó que el heredero del valor y la amistad se movían con nerviosismo.

Sus manos eran torpes mientras ella lo dejaba libre.

—Tienes que ser valiente —murmuró, y le dio un cálido apretón junto a una sonrisa sincera— Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿no?

—Debería de haberle traído un regalo, no estoy vestido para la ocasión —vaciló Motomiya, buscando una excusa.

Mimi sintió una oleada de ternura invadirla mezclado con un deje de diversión. ¿Desde cuando el muchacho pensaba en ello? Supuso que esperaba que ella dijese algo _inteligente_, para variar; algo que lo animase.

Tachikawa deseó hablar como Sora, cuando esta era niña, y le daba sus consejos.

Contemplando a Daisuke, se dio cuenta que no era la única que necesitaba apoyo y una sonrisa solidaria.

—Lo material es lo de menos, Daisuke, sólo tienes que abrir tu corazón. A nadie le importará lo que lleves en tus manos, sino estás dispuesto a enseñar tu corazón.

El menor la contempló aturdido durante unos minutos y luego, de forma imprevista, comenzó a reírse.

—Suena raro que tu me digas esto —se sinceró el muchacho, que aun no había llamado a la puerta

Mimi infló las mejillas y le dio un golpe en el hombro, olvidando que debía animarlo y no discutir con él— ¡Quiero ayudarte!

La puerta de la casa de los Yagami se abrió, tímidamente, y Tachikawa se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi compartiendo el escenario. ¿Habían oído todo? ¿Hace cuanto se dieron cuenta que estaba en la puerta junto a su amigo?

Esperó, en tensión, que alguien rompiese ese silencio.

Daisuke perdió toda la alegría que había ganado momentos atrás y Mimi tuvo una idea repentina que agradeció infinitamente a los cielos.

—¡Takeru! ¡Aquí estás! —chilló, con más fuerza de la que esperaba— ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Me dijeron que estarías aquí.

Daisuke, Hikari y el pequeño Takaishi la miraron como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra.

Tuvo que pisar a Daisuke para que entendiera el mensaje. Agradeció que él reprimiese, al menos, el grito de respuesta.

—¡Cierto! —aseveró Motomiya, en voz demasiado alta para ser espontánea— ¡Mimi quería hablar contigo sobre…!

_No sirves para mentir_, pensó la antigua elegida de la pureza contemplando a Motomiya por el rabillo del ojo.

—Necesito que vengas a casa —interrumpió cualquier cosa que pudiese decir Daisuke— Por favor, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Takeru me miró con una ceja levantada, sospechando de cada una de sus palabras.

¡Qué diferente se veía de aquel niño que recordaba!

Sólo podía distinguir el brillo optimista en los ojos azules pero no aquella inocencia que desprendía cuando era un niño. Tal vez era porque ya había dejado de ser el pequeño de ocho años que temía quedarse solo.

Hikari pareció, en ese instante, comprender la visita de Daisuke.

Le lanzó a Mimi una mirada de inquietud que pasó desapercibida por sus compañeros.

Tachikawa sonrió— Ustedes tienen cosas de que hablar seguramente —replicó— Te robaré a T.K sólo unos minutos.

* * *

Taichi vaciló al salir del departamento de su mejor amigo.

Cualquier conocido que lo hubiese observado, habría considerado en ayudarlo. Parecía que no sabía a donde ir. Parecía perdido y un poco desalentado por algo que había ocurrido en su vida. Distaba mucho de parecerse a su "yo" de siempre.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no se sentía tan desanimado como aparentaba su expresión y su postura.

Se sentía mejor.

Mucho más ligero, al menos, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en que Yamato seguía actuando como si él no lo conociese.

Tenía que darle tiempo, supuso. Entendía como se sentía su compañero y amigo. Al menos, creía entender el pesar de los ojos azules que se sumaba a la sinceridad de las palabras dichas.

Ellos parecían estar destinados a ser rivales, aparentemente, porque encontraban siempre puntos sobre los cuales no estar de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, al fin podía cerrar ese capítulo penoso en su relación. Penoso por el silencio que lo había atravesado de su nacimiento, penoso porque habían dañado lo que ellos tenían aunque podían repararlo con el tiempo. Penoso porque lo hacia sentir un pésimo amigo.

A Yamato no le había hablado sobre Mimi. Y su situación actual con ella.

Tampoco habría podido hacerlo.

Habría sido extraño para ambos pero era ilusorio evadir ese tema ahora que estaba solo. Nunca había hablado con nadie más sobre lo que ocurría con Tachikawa, porque siempre había podido recurrir a ella en última instancia. En ese tiempo, se habían hecho amigos. Su madre decía que la amistad con Tachikawa lo beneficiaba porque él tenía pocas amigas verdaderas del género femenino. Cuando él mencionaba a Sora, Yuuko le decía con una sonrisa que la joven Takenouchi no contaba.

Cuando Mimi y él se conocieron había sido bastante diferente a lo ocurrido con Sora. Pensó que era una princesa, una niña consentida y egoísta. Infantil, casi tanto como él —tenía que reconocérselo así mismo, al menos— y mucho más… ¿qué? ¿_Caprichosa_?

Pero Mimi no había tardado en demostrarle que estaba equivocado, que no todo lo que se percibe a simple vista resulta verdadero o esencialmente es la verdad.

Lo vio en el Digimundo y continuó viéndolo cuando salieron de él.

Mimi quizás sí había sido todo eso de lo que él la tachaba pero también era mucho más.

¿Cuándo había cambiado? No lo sabía. ¿Lo había hecho en realidad? Tal vez, un poco. Apenas, al comienzo, parecía que tenían una idea lejana el uno del otro. Pero después, se volvieron amigos.

¿Cuándo? No tenía idea. El _cómo_ y el _por_ _qué_ también carecían de respuesta.

Había sido mucho antes de que ella se mudara a Estados Unidos, aunque en ese entonces no habían sido especialmente cercanos.

Si no recordaba mal, Mimi había sido la primera que le había dicho que Sora era una _chica_.

Mimi lo animó, antes de irse de vacaciones a Hawai, a que le comprase un bonito broche a Sora para el cabello. Sí, recordaba claramente el objeto en cuestión: había sido la causa de su pelea con Sora antes del ataque de Diaboromon. Le dijo que la había visto contemplándolo con duda en los ojos y que sería un buen regalo.

Lo regañó cuando él le comentó —angustiado de que Sora rechazase su regalo y le dejase de hablar— que había tenido una pésima elección de palabras para dirigirse a ella, aunque sospechaba que se arreglaría pronto.

Recordaba esa graciosa postal que le había enviado diciéndole que le gustaría que estuviese de vacaciones en Hawai, con ella. A él también le habría gustado, especialmente por lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras era conciente de que su amiga estaba vacacionando.

¿Por qué ahora todo tenía que ser diferente? ¿Por qué no podían ser amigos y ya? Tenía que haber hecho algo muy malo para que sus dos amigas estuviesen peleadas de esa forma. Ni siquiera él con Yamato, que no tenían la más armoniosa de las amistades, jamás habían actuado de la forma en que sus amigas estaban comportándose.

Ah, sí tan solo pudiese decirle a Mimi que deseaba que todo fuese como antes. Bien. También le gustaría hacer eso con Sora. Y Yamato.

¿Por qué no podía tener once años, _otra_ _vez_?

Incluso prefería volver a enfrentarse a Piedmon solo, como lo hizo aquella vez lejana, antes de que todos se reuniesen para acabar con sus enemigos. O no. Bueno, _no_, no tanto.

Definitivamente, sí quería recomponer las cosas debería empezar desde el comienzo.

Yamato lo había comprendido, y le había dado ánimos para continuar con eso. Biyomon estaba esperando la señal para hacer lo que habían acordado y Jou había prometido ayudarlo, sin importar lo que fuese.

Obviamente, a Kido no le había gustado el plan pero una vez que le dio su palabra… Ah, por eso era divertido hablar con Jou. Luego, el antiguo portador del emblema de la Sinceridad solía lamentarse pero era tarde. Lo hecho, estaba hecho. Y siempre Taichi podía apelar a "_lo prometido, es deuda_" cuando el mayor presentaba una negativa.

Temía que algún día Jou no le diese su palabra, pero la suplica también funcionaba. Sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía _grandes_ amigos.

Agumon le diría que no tenía caso quedarse dando vueltas y que tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentar las cosas.

Mejor hacerlo _temprano_, así podía prepararse y no ser tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Taichi? —escuchó una voz conocida que lo llamaba.

No era Yamato, lo que hubiese sido lógico, ya que se encontraba en la puerta de su edificio. Se sorprendió al ver el cabello pelirrojo, los ojos negros y la expresión cansina de Koushiro.

—¿Kou? —dudó, sorprendido.

—¿Está Yamato en casa? —preguntó el recién llegado, algo incómodo.

—Sí, ¿vienes a verlo? —quiso saber Yagami.

—Sí. Tenía que traerle algunas cosas que me pidió —levantó una caja que llevaba en sus manos y algunos papeles— Ya sabes, de las conferencias sobre Astronomía…

Taichi sonrió, recordando el nuevo pasatiempo de Ishida. Sin embargo, una imagen opacó al instante su diversión.

—Bien, creo que necesita un amigo. Y yo no puedo ayudarle.

Koushiro supuso que se trataba de Sora. Era obvio, para él, que ese era el único —o uno de los pocos— temas que los dos amigos no podía tratar con naturalidad.

Movió los pies incómodos y asintió —Haré lo que pueda

Taichi le dirigió una mirada extrañada y, vaciló, antes de preguntar: —¿sucede algo?

—No.

Incluso el antiguo elegido del conocimiento notó que su respuesta había sido demasiado rápida. Y tajante.

—Koushiro…

—No, sólo que no pensé que… llegaba en mal momento, yo… —Izumi tomó un poco de aire y luego, levantó la mirada.

Taichi se percató de que Koushiro le había estado evitando la mirada con ese sencillo gesto. Era notable que algo le estaba sucediendo al pelirrojo, pero él terminaba siendo uno de los últimos en enterarse cuando algo ocurría. Comenzaba a odiar eso.

No quería considerarse un mal amigo, pero eso parecía querer gritárselo en su cara. Dos veces en un día. Eso era simplemente _genial_.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dudó, con curiosidad y cautela— ¿He hecho algo malo?

Koushiro parpadeó, extrañado por el planteo— No.

—¿Quieres que me marche?

Era gracioso el decir eso considerando que estaban en medio de la calle y que ninguno de los dos vivía por allí. La pregunta no podía concordar en ese marco. Tampoco —cualquiera que fuese— lo haría la respuesta.

No tenía sentido.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Taichi se relajó visiblemente y le palmeó el brazo a Izumi— Me asustas, Koushiro ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me gustaría saber sí…

—¿Sí? —insistió. La paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

Koushiro suspiró profundamente— Quiero saber sí tú sientes algo por ella...

Las demás palabras se volvían un tanto complicadas de adivinar. Sin embargo, todo llegó a él como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Como si aquel planteo ya hubiese surgido antes y ahora todo podía terminar de tener su espacio en el mundo.

—¿Mimi? —adivinó Yagami— ¿Es sobre Mimi?

Cuando volvió a mirar a Koushiro, las mejillas de este casi se confundían con el color de su cabello.

Había olvidado lo difícil que era para su amigo hablar de tema tan privados y personales.

Había olvidado que era difícil saber que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

—Sólo la quiero como amiga —se sinceró el antiguo elegido del valor.

Había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. No quería generar conflictos en más amistades, ya cargaba con suficientes cosas de ese mismo tipo. No quería llenarse de culpa por lo que iba a hacer.

—Probablemente quieras golpearme, Kou. _Porque voy a romper su corazón_.

* * *

Volvió a casa agotada. Y se percató que era mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba.

Se dejó caer en el sillón cuando su madre se disculpó porque tenía que preparar algunas cosas para su escuela de Ikebana. Haruhiko había salido porque tenía que comprar cosas para la cena que él mismo prepararía. Siempre que su padre estaba en casa —esas contadas ocasiones— eran como una celebración especial.

Sora observó a la autora de sus días desaparecer y comprendió el motivo del porque se parecían tanto y eran tan diferentes a la vez.

La dos sentían verdadera pasión por lo que hacían, sin importar verdaderamente a que se dedicasen.

Su padre, que se quedaba temporalmente en su casa; en la de ellas, también era así. ¿No vivía para sus investigaciones y dudas sin resolver? ¿No podía pasar días encerrado y abstraído en su mundo de preguntas?

Imaginaba que Koushiro sería algo así como era su padre en el futuro.

Le gustaba pensar en el futuro, aunque jamás se miraba a ella misma. Pensaba en sus amigos, en sus compañeras, incluso en aquel molesto niño que siempre —cuando era niña— no le devolvía su balón de futbol cuando terminaba cerca de la puerta de su hogar.

No sabía que le deparaba el futuro a ella y a veces le aterraba la idea de parecerse cada vez más a su madre.

No tenía _sentido_ ese temor.

En realidad, lo que podía reprocharle —aunque no lo hacia del todo— a su madre era que se mentía así misma, diciéndose que era feliz.

Cuando se había separado de su padre, Toshiko lo hizo para no irrumpir en el sueño de él, en lo que él deseaba… Y jamás reclamó, _jamás_ hizo nada.

Sólo, lo dejó ir.

Pero ella quedó estancada, también. No siguió luchando después de eso.

Sólo cuando su padre estaba de visita —como en esos días— podía ver lo que verdaderamente deseaba su madre.

Podía ver a la verdadera Toshiko Takenouchi. No quería perder en el futuro lo que era en el presente, así como había odiado dejar en su pasado lo que había sido.

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza al instante.

Ladeó el rostro, esperando la recepción de Biyomon pero su compañera nunca llegó.

Pasear con su madre sirvió para hacer que olvidase las cosas por momentos, aunque la terapia no fue verdaderamente efectiva.

Tenía que reconocerlo…

No había podido dejar de pensar en que estaría haciendo Taichi. ¿Qué había estado haciendo en ese tiempo sin verse? La idea de llamarlo le resultó tentadora y aterradora en partes iguales. Y el latido de su corazón parecía retumbar en sus pensamientos, lo que lo hacia aun peor. Prefería que esas reacciones se limitasen a cuando él estuviese presente, aunque cuando eso ocurría se desataban con demasiada fuerza que la hacían sentir vulnerable, pequeña, frágil…

Quiso sonreír, sin poder definir que era lo que esa sensación provocaba el pensar en él.

Un hueco en el estómago que la hacia sentirse nerviosa pero la naturalidad que jamás había conocido en nadie más cuando estaban juntos.

Tal vez debería hablar con él, sí, porque eso no haría daño a nadie… Aunque no tenía idea de cómo comenzar.

Desde que había ido a verlo a su casa, no le había hablado ni intentado comunicarse con él. Agradeció y lamentó que él tampoco lo hiciera.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, ella no había dicho nada que no supiese. Sólo se disculpó.

—¡Sora, volviste!

Los brazos de su compañera digital la sorprendieron y se sintió tranquila. Ese ritual le hacía falta, aunque quisiera negarlo.

—Hola, Biyo —saludó, con su sonrisa de compromiso— Sí, mamá consiguió todo lo que quería.

—¡Eso es muy bueno, Sora!

Takenouchi esbozó una sonrisa genuina ante el entusiasmo de su amiga virtual. Biyomon no había cambiado en absoluto en todos esos años.

—Dime, Biyomon, ¿vino alguien _a verme_—pausó, para evitar mostrar sus deseos de una afirmación y corrigió la pregunta—… Quiero decir, ¿vino alguien mientras no estuvimos?

Los ojos de la aludida brillaron —¡No! —negó, con una diversión que la joven no comprendió— ¿Esperabas a alguien?

Soltó un suspiro— No. Yo… sólo quería asegurarme.

¿No se había dicho que quería olvidarse de eso por un día? Sí, definitivamente no podía escucharse así misma. Pensar en su mejor amigo estaba afectando sus decisiones.

—¿Quizás, a Taichi?

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo ante la mirada pícara de su compañera y la muchacha negó con el rostro.

—Deberías hablar con él —comentó Biyomon, casualmente.

Simplemente _perfecto_, su compañera le estaba dando consejos amorosos. Guardó silencio porque no quería seguirle el juego a Biyomon, que parecía divertirse a su costa.

—¿Has pensado en que vas a hacer?

Podía responder a eso—No, Biyomon.

—Cuando empezaste a salir con Yamato estabas igual de indecisa —comentó su amiga, un tanto confundida.

¿Sabes por qué esto nunca funcionará? Porque si tuvieses que elegir, elegir de verdad, yo no sería la persona que estaría a tu lado

Las palabras de Matt acudieron a sus pensamientos con insistencia. No cualquiera de sus palabras. No, esas. Esas con las que había terminado su relación de dos años.

Últimamente, estaban acudiendo con demasiada frecuencia a su cabeza.

La comparación la hizo fruncir el ceño— ¿Igual?

—Sí —dijo su compañera, ajena a su molestia— Me refiero al día que le llevaste las galletas. Sólo te quedaste delante de la puerta del camerino y no fue hasta que Tai llegó, que te decidiste.

_Auch_.

Bien, eso no la hacia sentir mejor. De hecho, sintió que sus hombros caían y algo le impedía continuar respirando con tranquilidad.

Recordaba claramente la escena.

La mirada que prefirió ignorar en medio de todas las que la rodeaban. La mirada de Taichi.

Biyomon la había apoyado porque ella se había mostrado realmente segura para eso, para dar un paso adelante. Gabumon en la puerta, contemplándola con ansiedad y una chispa de emoción. Agumon contemplándola con curiosidad… y Tai —al único que Sora había evitado mirar a los ojos directamente— le dio un empujón, animándola, para que pudiese decir lo que sentía.

Para que fuese valiente.

—Eso es —susurró, de pronto.

Se incorporó de un salto obligando a Biyomon, la cual estaba en su regazo, a moverse. Ahora entendía algunas cosas. Las veía mejor, sin duda alguna.

—¿Sora?

¿Qué habría sucedido si Tai no le hubiese dado palabras de aliento en ese momento de vacilación? Ella dudaba que, pese a sus sentimientos, se hubiese atrevido a dar un paso más.

Sí bien no se había arrepentido de eso después, no había estado segura de conseguirlo en primer lugar.

Siempre necesitó que alguien le diese ánimos, porque no era buena para dárselos así misma. Eso era verdad. Por mucho que pudiese brindarle de su apoyo a los demás, carecía de valor para sí misma.

Sí ese día no hubiese recibido valor, se habría quedado detrás de la puerta o habría huido para no tener que decidir al respecto. Había dudado sobre si sufriría, sobre si lastimaría a alguien, sobre si estaba destinada a fracasar.

En cuestiones del amor, como bien había dicho Jou, no tenía grandes resoluciones.

Biyomon lo había dicho, a su manera.

Tenía que armarse de valor y decirle a Taichi lo que sentía.

Decírselo de verdad, no esperar a que él lo supiese.

Pese a todo, nunca se había arrepentido de su relación con Matt. La había esperado durante esos meses mientras descubría al rubio como una persona diferente a la que pensaba, aunque infinitamente igual. Esos meses donde mirar esos ojos azules, era internarse en un mar de secretos que le daban la bienvenida. Esos meses en los que podía flotar por las dulces palabras de él.

Quizás él había reaccionado mal ante sus sentimientos y, sin duda, lamentaba la forma en que terminó aquello. Pero había sido… feliz mientras duró. O algo así.

—Puedo preparar unas galletas… —susurró.

—¿Vas a preparar galletas? —dudó ya que sólo había podido oír las palabras sueltas que Sora pronunciaba.

La pregunta la sorprendió y la hizo reflexionar. No, mejor galletas no, porque quedaría como una repetición.

No quería repetir errores del pasado, sino demostrar que se podría aprender de ellos.

—No —replicó, aunque todavía no sabía que hacer.

Biyomon la contemplaba como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

Necesitaba otra cosa, algo que pudiese significar lo que intentaba decir… Algo que hablase sin que ella tuviese que decir nada, algo que significase más allá de las palabras.

Un regalo, en realidad. Chocolates. Algo en la idea no la convencía del todo. Tal vez era que, con Taichi, las cosas siempre le resultaban un tanto inesperadas, vertiginosas…

Algo diferente, distinto a cualquier cosa. Podría ser algo simbólico, sí, eso sería mejor. Algo que fuese sólo de ellos dos.

¿Qué podría ser?

* * *

—Bien, supongo que puedo decirle que en eso te ayudé —dijo Takeru, con una sonrisa.

Se había sentado frente a la mesa y degustaba tranquilamente las galletas que la mayor le había dado. Mimi sonrió, sabiendo que la excusa era bastante buena para haber sido creada por la persona que iba a decirla.

Se sorprendió al ver que Takeru no llevaba a Patamon consigo pero él le explicó que su amigo digital solía pasar tiempo con Gatomon. Era muy amigos.

Tachikawa pensaba que Palmon se llevaba igual con Tentomon, aunque le gustaba estar mucho con Wormmon, también. Era divertido, para Tachikawa, verla con los dos digimon insectos que conocía.

Mimi se rió con nerviosismo —¿Lo supiste? —preguntó.

—Creo que todos notamos que querías dejar que Daisuke hablase con Hikari. Por cierto, son deliciosas —comentó, refiriéndose a los bocadillos— No te ofendas, pero creí que preferías otro tipo de comidas. Las recetas…

—¿Extravagantes? —dudó ella.

—Algo así —acordó.

—Me agradan también ese tipo de recetas, bueno, son mis recetas realmente —pausó y sonrió, fantaseando— Algún día espero poder mostrarles a todos lo divertido que puede ser mezclar ingredientes en la cocina.

—Mezclar ingredientes no me parece tan malo —dijo Takeru, aunque pensó en la comida no tan agradable que le había dado la señora Yagami— Es cómo escribir, para una buena historia tienes que mezclar ingredientes.

—Aunque no siempre sale una buena combinación, ¿no?

—¿No es así con las recetas que uno crea, también? —inquirió él, sonriendo— Una mala combinación causa un mal sabor.

—Uno nunca sabe que combinación es mala hasta que la prueba —discutió ella, sin necesidad.

—¿Estamos hablando de comida, verdad? —inquirió el rubio, con diversión— Porque creo que mezclar chocolates con tomillo, por ejemplo, no sería una buena combinación.

—Quería que Daisuke pudiese decirle a Hikari lo que siente —afirmó, tras un breve silencio— No sabía que estarías allí.

—Sé lo que siente Daisuke por Hikari —aseveró Takeru, con seriedad.

Sus puños se cerraron bajo la mesa y Mimi sintió una punzada de culpa, aunque no supo porqué.

—¿Te molesta, no es así?

Al principio, él no respondió. Soltó un suspiro, casi inaudible y la miró con fijeza.

—¿Te molesta lo que siente Sora por Taichi? —rebatió el rubio, con demasiada brusquedad.

Mimi parpadeó, confundida.

Ninguno de sus amigos de lo había planteado de esa forma tan… directa.

Takeru seguía esperando una respuesta cuando ella, también, suspiró.

—No, en realidad —se sinceró— Me molesta que Sora nunca haya hecho nada para decirle lo que siente y sólo se atreva a interferir en eso cuando alguien más aparece.

—Para Sora es difícil, Mimi —replicó Takeru, con cautela— Ella tiene miedo de perder a su mejor amigo.

—¿Perder a su mejor amigo? ¡Nunca perdería a Taichi por salir conmigo o con cualquier otra chica!

—Sí, es cierto— afirmó el antiguo elegido de la esperanza— Pero lo perdería si se arriesgase a otra cosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Takeru suspiró— Yo creo que ella tiene miedo a que, sí le dice a Taichi lo que siente —o mejor dicho— inicia una relación con él, su mejor amigo dejará de serlo. ¿No crees que preferiría saber que él seguirá allí a pesar de todo en lugar de arriesgar algo para perderlo?

—Supongo que…

— Sólo quiero que Hikari sea feliz—afirmó Takeru, como si siempre hubiese estado hablando de él mismo y no de Sora— Pero no quiero que ella esté con Daisuke… —comentó, culpable.

Soltó un suspiro triste.

Mimi se dio cuenta de que había otro triángulo amoroso en su grupo de amigos y lamentó tener que estar allí para ser testigo.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—No se si quiero hacerlo —confesó T.K., en voz muy baja— Tal vez para muchos es sencillo porque lo ven todo desde afuera, pero los que estamos dentro la pasamos realmente mal a veces, ¿no crees?

—Sí —afirmó Tachikawa, con culpabilidad evidente— Yo quería que Daisuke pudiese liberarse de lo que siente, porque eso le hace daño.

—Lo sé —confesó el menor— Lo sé, Mimi.

—Odio que la gente sufra —insistió ella, sin poder detener el arranque de sinceridad que brotaba de su interior— Odio lo que sucedió con Sora, que a nadie le importe lo que siento… Odio que me juzguen.

—Sí que importan tus sentimientos, Mimi —afirmó el rubio, con dulzura— No dudes sobre ello. No creo que nadie te juzgue al respecto.

—¡Todos! —estalló— ¡La superficial Mimi que lastima a la buena e inocente Sora! ¡Incluso Koushiro se ha comportado extraño!

Takeru levantó las cejas, incrédulo.

—Nosotros no te juzgamos —reafirmó el antiguo elegido de la esperanza— Aunque a ti te parezca eso, no sucede. Nos preocupa lo que ocurre, eso sí, porque Tai es nuestro amigo y tú eres nuestra amiga… Igual que Sora.

Ese niño tenía la capacidad de darle paz. Tal vez, porque había algo en sus ojos azules. La sonrisa siempre era amable. Era curioso y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

Asintió, aliviada.

Al fin, había podido decirle eso a alguien.

—Yo me preocupaba cuando Sora, Matt y Tai estaban en algo similar.

—Tenías once años, Takeru, no podías preocuparte por eso —recordó Mimi.

—Lo hacia porque no era tonto. Y ahora voy a cumplir quince, por lo que soy aun menos tonto —afirmó él medio en broma y ella sonrió.

Le recordó a un Takeru más joven, con un gran sombrero verde y ojos azules llenos de inocencia. A ese Takeru no le gustaba que le recordasen que era el más pequeño.

—No me das la impresión de ser tonto —le dijo, riendo.

—Y tú no me das la impresión de ser superficial —dijo él, como respuesta.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

* * *

Nunca había visto a Koushiro golpear a nadie (dudaba hacerlo, también) pero sus palabras podían ser igual de certeras que un puñetazo de Yamato. Especialmente si estaba enfadado, porque parecía que perdía aquello que siempre había sido característico de él. Aunque, en realidad, solía ser él quien perdía la compostura cuando las situaciones lo sobrepasaban y tenía que admitir que Koushiro confiaba lo suficiente en él, como para sincerarse.

Su amigo pelirrojo estaba preocupado por todo lo que pudiese sufrir Mimi a partir de ese momento y él no podía dejar de preguntarse como no se había dado cuenta antes.

Era obvio —ahora, al menos— que Koushiro se había estado comportando raro a su alrededor desde hacia tiempo. Las piezas encajaron como un rompecabezas perfecto y vaciló cuando tuvo que decirle a Kou que había decidido seguir a su corazón y lamentaba cual fuese el resultado.

—Por favor, Tai, olvida lo que he dicho —había dicho el pelirrojo, antes de que se despidiesen— Sólo olvídalo.

Sí, era un mal amigo.

¿Cómo podía Koushiro pedirle que olvidase su reunión? Eso le había abierto los ojos y prometió que sería cuidadoso a partir de ese instante.

Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar.

Resultaba tonto quedarse allí, sin hacer nada, pero no estaba seguro de si podría enfrentar a Mimi ese mismo día. Había hecho suficiente con Koushiro y con Yamato… Aunque se moría de ganas por hablar con Sora y…

Odiaba ser pésimo con esas cuestiones. No le gustaban y no entendía esas historias que miraba su madre, llena de ese tipo de enredos y cosas que él tenía a su alrededor.

Lo único que le faltaba era ser cobarde.

Ladeó el rostro y contempló la puerta de los Tachikawa, no muy lejana a la suya.

Tenía que aprovechar el momento, ¿Por qué no? Así ya tendría muchas cosas fuera de su interior y se sentiría mejor, cómo ocurrió después de que hablase con Yamato.

No podía olvidar que la razón primordial de todo era hablar con Sora y Mimi.

No precisamente en ese orden, sin embargo.

Dio un par de pasos, vacilando antes de reprocharse por eso mismo y se acercó a la residencia de los Tachikawa, sumido en sus pensamientos. Sin importar qué, tenía que resolver todo lo que le preocupa lo más pronto posible.

Aun sí eso significaba… No quería pensarlo.

Las palabras de Koushiro resonaron en su mente mientras llamaba a la puerta.

_No le des esperanzas si luego vas a lastimarla, Taichi. Dile la verdad._

Eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

**…**

* * *

**N/A**_**: **_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy xD Siento que Koushiro se comporta un poco extraño, así que lamento si no se parece a él mismo. Creo que sólo faltan un par más, donde se resolverá el plan que tiene en mente Biyomon y se terminará la historia, porque ya todo comienza a tener su lugar.

¡Saludos!


End file.
